Code Mystic: The revolution of a masked vampire
by Demon dark mezzo sangue
Summary: In a hundred years, thousands of complicated and paranormal affairs have happened to me. But being visited by an entity that reincarnates the root or Ashaka, is sent into an alternative dimension, with a corrupt British empire to take the place of a certain king of names. At least there is no risk of dying of boredom.
1. prologue

Prologue: Is Akasha a girl?

POV Mystic

One hundred years.

One hundred long, strange and disturbing years.

A hundred years have passed since my life went crazy.

I turned one hundred and seventeen, I did not think I could survive until the increased, with my lifestyle. But I managed to get to three digits of age.

As I have succeeded, it escapes my understanding.

Technically I would have more, but I do not count the years spent in another dimension.

It would make things more complicated than they already are.

I fought, survived and won against all kinds of enemies, from super-criminals, superpowers or armed with advanced technology.

Until it has magical creatures, such as Dead Apostle, Demons, Oni, werewolves, dragons, the last were the worst, the dragons are at the top of the arcane food chain for a reason.

Occasionally I have traveled through time, thanks to a complicated magic, or a time traveler, or because I entered a black hole.

Enveloped I entered a kind of parallel dimensions, the worst in here I was, is a post-apocalyptic dimension full of zombies with superpowers or the universe of Shepard and its Reapers.

Maybe it's a bit strange for you, when someone talks about traveling through time, space and sometimes parallel dimensions.

But for me the oddities and the impossible is a daily thing,

sincerely some people say, that every time I leave the house, I go into trouble with high death sans.

How to fight ancient vampires, I became a half-vampire, being abducted by aliens, I got a space war ship. This in a single day of work, well a year of work.

I did even stranger things, came into contact with entities of a size, which resemble teenage girls, fight aliens in the form of zombies and their "god prince" Crota.

Survive dozens of encounters with races of alien genocidal machines, such as Vex, Cyberman, Dalenk, Geths etc.

I believe, that you are interested in knowing my origins.

It all started when I met Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, an old joker and vampire capable of Second Magic, Kaleidoscope, that is traveling through the dimensions.

His favorite pastime, taking people with a kind of potential and throwing them into another dimension, usually those dimensions resemble you have Anime, Manga, fantasy video games or something.

I am his most recent victim, I was sent into a strange world, which resembles the fusion of different souls, cartoons, comics, not to mention space and the galaxy, that is even stranger and more complex.

I became a Demi-Servant, with Seven Class Cards inside me.

A few weeks after my arrival, I became a Vigilant, with the name of Mystic.

I invoked several Servants, they taught me how to fight and use magic.

I became a Servant-Vampire, the cause a fight to the last blood, with Nrvnqsr Chaos, that I infect with his exempt vampire and chaotic.

I have undergone genetic mutations, which have given me strange scientific powers.

A few months, after becoming a Servant-Vampire and 10 of the 27 ADD, you will get hold of alien technology of higher level, classified as level twenty, the highest level of complexity and danger.

The White Scareb, a white scarab, which allows me to get a High Tech armor, incredibly useful and powerful.

The last Ring of Power, of the deceased order of the Sinestro Corps, which allows me to create energetic constructs, fueled by fear.

The Protrix, which allows me to manipulate my DNA and turn into a dozen alien life forms.

I think I talked enough about me. But you only have to know something else about me, they kill, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg!

The madman messed up with Lelouch, blocking his path to becoming, Zero.

This causes an almost infinite chain of problems, which end with the activation of the Akasha sword and the domination of the whole world under the Holy Kingdom of Brittany.

To prevent this stuff, the Space-time Keeper or dimensional supervisor showed up in front of me.

For those who do not know, the keeper of space-time is the collective consciousness of the Universe. He is a seer who observes the balance of the world from within. She does not exist for ordinary people, but exists for those who are able to see them.

After a brief discussion, she threw me into the dimension of Lelouch, to replace it, now I can put in the curriculum, Terrorist (Revolutionary) Masked International.

I'm really cursed to get into situations like that.

XXX

POV Narrator

A day ago

In deep space, you have margins of the Gallasi Milky Way, there is a gigantic space war ship.

This ship is known by the name of Zalmoxis Zwei, a reincarnation of the former warship, Zalmoxis, which was destroyed in a terrible battle.

The owner and captain of this ship is a rather unique guy, who ends up in a pile of magic, scientific, and alien last wizards.

The Zalmoxis Zwei is a unique Mega-battleship of its kind, that is a battleship, incredibly large, resilient and above all powerful.

His statistics are:

\- Length, 54,000 m (54 km).

\- Width, 22,000 m (22 km).

\- Height, 7,000 m (7 km).

This metal monster is more a flying fortress, heavily armed and reinforced than a warship.

Its design is not very attractive or elegant, the Zalmoxis Zwei, resembles a metal brick, without windows or an opening to let out and enter someone or something.

The hull is pure white, reminiscent of platinum. But if you look closer you can see that every millimeter of the hull is covered by a tiny Rune and other inscriptions of arcane origin.

On each side of the ship, near you have engines, written in capital letters in a golden color, there is the name of the ship, Zalmoxis Zwei.

Above the writing there is a crest or logo, a red vulture with a pair of sabers in its claws, underneath there is a small magic circle with a gear.

The armored hull is made up of several layers, each layer is very dense and resistant.

Some specialists would say that the hull of this ship is one of the most resistant in the universe.

This thing is due you have a lot of materials here is the ship and its hull.

Starting with Metallo Nth, taken by Thanagariani exiles exiled by Thanagar. Together with a large load of metals of alien origin, coming from every corner of the universe.

Bonus some raw materials imported by Zelretch, as an early birthday present: Adamantio Primario, Dargonite, Vakranio variant Wakandiana and Antarctic. Mythril, Orichalcum, Adamantite.

To be able to merge these metal laws, a lot of work was needed, the combined efforts of having Servant Caster, the most varied alchemical processes, high-level alien equipment, and a Techno-magic peak.

Along with the addition of a mix of Kriptonite, Promethium, Titanium, Platinum, Mercury, Silver. To create a stabilizing element.

The result is a unique alloy, called Metalomni, with an unknown number of features, but one thing is certain, to scratch the first layer of the hull, there is a need for an entire armed fleet.

The design of Zalmoxis Zwei, for some it can make it look gray and monotonous, without emotions or a spark, but it is completely wrong.

Its interior and its functions are beyond the dreams of many writers and dreamers, inside the metal monster, called, Zalmoxis Zwei, they find indescribable objects.

Many of magical origin, Nobel Phantasm, Mystic Code, Grimori, Amulets, Seals, Runes, Magic Gems, Charms, Ancient Artifacts, Golems, Marionettes, Automats, Homuncles etc.

In addition to magic there is science beyond or limits known to man, many of these technologies are not easily found.

The technology of the Vex, which is a race of transtemporal, cybernetic war machines, considered by some to be a web of spectral thought.

Technology of the small, but ingenious, Galvani, more pieces of legal and illegal technology originating from half the universe.

Energy weapons, anti-matter weapons, plasma weapons, gravitational weapons, electric weapons, energy shields, magnetic shields, vector barriers, exoskeletons, Mechs, transformable weapons, teleporters,

AI (artificial intelligence) stupid and higher level, the main IA / Android is ADARA, a creation of the owner of this ship.

The whole Zalmoxis Zwei is a union of magic and science.

XXX

On the bridge of the ship, seated on a throne of steel, there is a very high humanoid being, 200 cm, that is 2 meters. With broad shoulders, toned and trained muscles fill his body, which seems to have exceeded the performance of an Olympic construction athlete can be said to be at the height of physical strength.

He wears a black combat suit with a high-tech nature.

On the suit, right on the arms, legs and spine are Runes, extremely complex and powerful.

Above the suit there are different protections: shoulder straps, armor, armrests and greaves.

All these protectors that form an armor, have a skeletal design and are silver-white in color.

The head is covered by a white helmet, which hides every detail of the face.

The helmet has a crimson visor in the shape of a Y. Over the helmet there are 5 small black horns that form a crown.

Many belts, belts and gray holster are present on the suit.

The multifunctional belt contains a large silver gun and a small arcane book.

The last accessory is a long white coat with a pointed hood.

An interesting thing about the cape is that its design seems to be made entirely of bird feathers or scales of a reptile.

The coat is decorated with gold embroidery on the edges and has an engraved coat of arms.

A red vulture with a pair of sabers in its talons, underneath there is a small magic circle with a cog.

He is the Captain of the Mega-Armored, Zalmoxis Zwei.

A Servant-Vampire, known as, Alex Brunestud, Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, the accursed archive of Akasha.

But everyone calls him with his "art" name, Mystic.

At the sudden Mystic, known something strange, his digital clock is not advancing, especially his bodyguard / creation, Justitia, is late.

One thing that has never happened, she is literally a machine, precisely an automaton, created with gears, magic gems and some technologies.

High mental, analytical and combative abilities, but incredibly basic or almost nil emotional abilities.

Justitia should have arrived a minute and thirty-eight seconds ago.

Justitia was never late, she is a car, always on time and always did everything to be perfect in everything she does.

Then he noticed something, precisely someone.

In front of him there is a teenage girl, 160 cm tall, pale skin, violet eyes, quite unique short hats, are mostly black, but end in a dark purple.

An interesting trait is the V-shaped tattoo, which is on the neck.

He wears a tight black suit, decorated with the symbol of Geass.

" Who are you ?" He said Mystic, remaining calm and composed, if the girl was a threat would already attack, plus Servant-Vampire has suffered more strange and abnormal meetings than this.

"I'm nobody, for humans, I do not exist, but I'm visible to those who can see me" said the enigmatic girl taking a step forward, looking closely at Mystic.

"If you do not exist for human beings, then you have to be a special entity." My Mystic Eyes tell me you're out of space and time, almost as old as death itself, "Mystic said, easily noticing the aura ultra girl of this girl.

"What I am, or we are the collective consciousness of the Universe, I think it falls into your terminology, we intervene in the Evolution of the Universe, but many arcane adepts, call me Akasha or Radice" said the now named Akasha.

"If you think I'll bend on my knees, just because I'm a Magus, with the ambition to get access to the Swirl of the Root, you're wrong." He said Mystic, remaining calm and composed unlike most of the Magus, who would try to lock up and study this girl.

"You are interesting and unusual, a lot of people would have liked to use me or beg me to give them the knowledge they crave," said Akasha, raising an eyebrow.

"You are not the first cosmic entity, with the appearance of a beautiful woman, I meet, however, what you want Akasha, I am a busy person, I have no time to chat," said Mystic, leaning his head against his fist, having looking bored.

"You are the pupil of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, you must repair the wrongs of your teacher," said Akasha, in a serious tone, pointing to Mystic.

"What! ... I'm a protector of that old joker!

Personally I tried to kill him 58 times!

He can consider me a kind of student, but I consider him the cause of every problem of my life!

Tell me what he did to attract the attention of a re-enacting entity, Swirl of the Root! "Mystic said aloud, rising from his throne of steel, approaching Akasha.

"You clearly have problems to solve with Zelretch, if you do that, but to answer your question, Zelretch has caused a butterfly effect, a small change in impending the birth of the demon king, who will destroy the world and recreate it." He said Akasha, before approaching Mystic, placing a hand over his chest.

"The demon king will not be born, but I have found a valid substitute, the King of the Wild Hunt, that is you." He said Akasha, explaining why she appeared on Mystic's ship.

"The power you possess is a fragment of Geass, the power of Geass is much greater than what humans should possess, I insist that it should be taken away from them.

This is why they should not be allowed to touch or own them. It would be better if they were extinguished, but maybe you'll unmask my opinion. "Akasha said, moving away from Mystic, with a couple of steps.

"This means, if I help you, I will receive a True Geass or the favor of a cosmic entity." Mystic said, making a valid argument, Akasha nodded.

"So, King of the Wild Hunt, do you accept my proposal?" Akasha asked, waiting to hear Mystic's answer.

"No. I do not want to fight in another dimension or fix Zelretch's wrongs, I found another fool," said Mystic, crossing his arms and sitting on the steel throne.

"Do not you want the power of True Geass?" Akasha asked, surprised by Mystic's response.

"Honestly, I'm not interested in empowering my Geass," Mystic said, shrugging, disinterested in having more power over mind control.

"Human beings are greedy, they are insatiable beings of you," said Akasha, knowing very well the greedy nature of humanity.

"True, I personally believe that you can never have too much money, power or ammunition, but I prefer to gain power with my hands, than to receive it at all," said Mystic, in a serious tone, not hiding his thirst for power and greed.

"You're a strange and interesting person, so you're perfect for this job," Akasha said, smiling like Cheshire.

"I do not care," commented Mystic, putting a mug under his mask.

"You do not care, but to me and Zelretch we are very interested in your success" said Akasha smiling like a little devil, popping the company, behind Mystic appeared a kind of black hole, which is sucking.

Knowing that to oppose a possibly omniscient and omnipotent entity is a bad idea, Mystic did not object.

Honestly, he does not care for Servant-Vampire that he is being sucked into a space-time singularity.

He does not care that a cosmic entity, which reincarnates the root or Akasha, has decided to throw it into another dimension.

No, he did not care about it. What's really driving Mystic crazy is the fact that it's not going as crazy as last time.

After a hundred years of trouble and crazy adventures that are impossible to describe, Mystic has become so accustomed to her life that she writhes and turns in every possible spot that it seems that her life was a kind of anime or a fanfiction.

He had become accustomed to all the absurdity of life that this was just another twist at his expense. This is what has bothered him so much, he has become accustomed to the impossible and absurd things.

"I'm really cursed," Mystic murmured, before being sucked into Akasha's portal.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Area 11, first part.

Once Mystic passed through the singularity he found himself at 1000 kilometers from the ground in free fall.

"If I had a penny for each time, that a strange entity with the appearance of a beautiful woman comes in front of me is send me to another dimension, I would have five cents." Honestly it is not much, but it is surprising that it happened well five times, "Mystic murmured, in a calm, composed tone, crossing his arms as he rushed toward the ground.

"At least falling from the sky, still provokes a good feeling, makes me feel alive," said Servant-Vampire, opening his arms, taking the shape of an X or a five-pointed star, if we calculate the head.

"Metatron, you can calculate where we are going to fall, in the meantime I want you to do a brief research on the history and political situation of this world" asked Mystic, speaking with his IA Metatron, who lives inside Mystic's head.

In a second on the HUD of Mystic a window appeared, showing a young woman.

This woman is one of a kind.

The upper part of Metatron's body is that of an attractive young woman with large breasts and short, golden hair.

It has two monochromatic red eyes without pupil.

On his forehead is the symbol of the Sinestro Corps (body of the Yellow Lanterns).

Its most obvious physical feature is the lower half of its body, which is that of a giant spider adorned with a large coat of arms on its back.

The emblem is the trademark of Mystic. A red three-legged vulture, with its side claws there are a pair of sabers. In the last paw there is a small magic circle with a gear at the top, which symbolizes the union between science and magic, ie Techno-Magic.

He has a white carapace that covers his arms with his shoulders lowered, and a sheath-like plating on his hands that ends at sharp points. Even his fingers are very long.

Her dress that covers her human half is a yellow military uniform, with distinctive decorations that make it look like a head there is a military cap with the Mystic logo

She is Metatron, an AI of alien origin, which helps Mystic in hundreds of different ways.

"Eloah, (Eloah means" Lord "in Hebrew) I was able to connect to the Internet, I am already downloading the history, science, culture and current situation of this world.

I highly recommend that you keep a low profile and prepare to fight, "said Metatron, showing a map of the globe on the Mystic HUD.

"Eloah, we are going to fall in the Northeast of Asia, in the country known as Japan or Area 11.

Precisely estimate to land in ten minutes to thirty-eight seconds in Tokyo, in the Shinjuku district. "He said Metatron, showing his calculations and precise coordinates of the imminent landing of Mystic.

"Metatron, you have ten minutes to download the information in my brain, I have a feeling that once we hit the ground we would be in a war field," Mystic said with a somber tone, the guy got used to expecting the worst, thanks to his terrible misfortune.

Within minutes, Mystic received a summary on this world.

It was not a big surprise, that the story had a very different turn than the one he was used to thinking about.

Mainly the failure of the American revolution.

The main countries or superpowers that dominate the world are the British Holy Empire, the Chinese Federation and Europia United.

'I wonder why they did not go with the European Union, it's much simpler than Europia United' thought Mystic, before reading about the ways in which the nobles of Britannia extort people, about the British Empire and its dated idea of the social darwinism.

"Mordred, immediately lead a rebellion against this" Holy "Empire, I wonder what kind of King Arthur had this world ... Maybe a kind of Saber Alter.

However, Metatron, add to my personal agenda, destroy Britannia and kill every member of the nobility and the royal family. "Mystic said in a threatening and grim tone.

"Eloah, I do not need to use the armor sensors to understand that you do not like this dystopian version of the British Empire.

Anyway, I highly recommend slowing down or starting to fly, "said Metatron, not forgetting to update Mystic on how much it lacks to hit the ground.

"It would be a euphemism to say I do not like it, Charles zi Britannia and his empire.

Subduing countries by force and depriving them of their names and pride, lowering them to simple numbers.

Perhaps it could work in the short term, but in the long run it will only spread corruption. Then again, every way of doing things will do it, unless an immortal takes the dictatorship. In that case, perhaps a kingdom could last forever. "He said Mystic, giving a quick look at the HUD, which says that there are still several kilometers away from the ground.

"I wonder, what's happening right now in Tokyo," Mystic murmured, savoring the feeling of free fall.

"Announce me when I'm 100 meters from the impact, then I'll stop the fall with gravity manipulation or I'll grow a pair of wings," Mystic murmured, apparently disinterested as he crashes into the ground.

XXX

Meanwhile somewhere in Tokyo.

"General Bartley, have we loaded the subject on the truck, will you personally deliver it to His Majesty?" He asked for a humble, unnamed soldier.

"No," said General Bartley, who is a small, bald, fat man who looks like Garfield or a trunk.

"We have lower and less important people to do it, in fact, bring them here, the faster we can get them delivered, the better." Bartley replied, wanting to finish this top secret task as quickly as possible.

"But sir! What will we say to drivers who are delivering?" He asked one of Bartley's subordinates, who does not like being involved in chores that can lead to the death penalty if they can not do the job perfectly.

Bartley ran a hand over his chin as he reflected on his response. He looked at the now sealed capsule and snapped his fingers.

"We will call it a chemical weapon, poisonous gas." He said Bartley, getting a "big" idea on the spot.

"This would not negatively affect His Majesty's reputation by having the poisonous gas delivered to him?" He again asked for the nameless soldier, proving that some British exist, who have a rational mind.

"Do not be stupid, you will not be seen to receive it!" We are only sending it to the Palazzo del Vicere where a soldier without a name will carry him discreetly inside. Nobody needs to know that His Majesty has been involved in any Send the drivers! "Bartley said, before calling the guards.

The garage door opened and two people wearing big coats and blue berets entered. The one on the right was significantly shorter than his companion, and a veil of crimson red hair could be seen sprouting from under his cap.

The man on the left was taller than Bartley's full head and there were long black hair that came halfway down his back.

"We're here to deliver the ... ah we were not informed about what the package was, sir."

Bartley could have sworn he'd heard a bit of bitter sarcasm about that gentleman, but he'd put his imagination through the stress of running this project.

"It's a specially designed chemical weapon: a new type of poisonous gas, to be more precise, that the viceroy is considering testing one of the slums where the Eleven live."

The woman tightened her fist and started to move forward, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder by her partner.

"She's just eager to move on, we do not get any compensation until we complete our delivery, after all."

Bartley nodded in understanding.

People who did their job solely for money were easier to keep online.

"I will make sure you receive a bonus upon completion."

"Ah, thank you for your ... kindness, sir, but we really have to go."

The two drivers jumped on the truck, while the cargo door was closed around the capsule.

The woman looked at the man behind the wheel and gave a sign of confirmation.

Even the "extra equipment" has been successfully inserted into the interior.

As the garage doors opened, the truck darted away in a hurry, causing Bartley to laugh.

"They really need that money, apparently."

The garage door slammed open by a panting guard.

Bartley was about to scold the man for this, since the common guards were not destined to be in areas that could lead to discover Project R, but were interrupted by the affirmation of man.

"Sir, we found the two truckers dead outside with their missing uniforms."

"What? This means that those two are impostors and have stolen ... take someone in the air and follow them, I will inform His Majesty of this!" He asked Bartley angrily and a little 'fear, imagining what would happen if the public discovered the truth of Project R.

XXX

"Damn! After finally stealing this thing, it's all because Tamaki could not join Naoto's plan and left the bodies right in front of the structure!" The truck driver said, as he changed course once again to try to avoid those damned gunboats.

XXX

On the streets of Tokyo, each screen stopped its usual program to send a special announcement.

"Forgive the delay, it is now time for a speech by His Royal Highness, Prince Clovis, the third prince of the British Empire." She declared a TV presenter.

The image of the flag vanished to be replaced by one of the emperor's sons and the Viceroy of Area 11, Clovis La Britannia. "To my imperial subjects!"

XXX

"And of course the many Eleven who collaborate with us!"

The woman in the stolen British van narrowed her eyes to the racist term forced by her people.

"We are not Elevens, we are Japanese!"

"Do not you see? At this moment my heart breaks in half in a heart full of sadness and a heart full of rage !.

However, as a ruler of Area 11, I will not allow terrorism of any kind!

The battle we fight is right, a just battle to protect everyone's happiness !.

So now to all of you, will you not join me in mourning for the eight who died in the line of duty of justice?

And now a moment of silence. "Prince Clovis said, finishing his tear-gas announcement.

XXX

Once her daily quota of Clovis's dramatic speaker is done, she relaxes, continuing her party from where she left her.

"You were wonderful, Your Highness! You could never imagine that you were having fun at a party!" A beautiful praised woman.

"The viceroy is the face of Area 11." Clovis replied. As two men approached his hips and began to remove the cloak he was wearing for official purposes.

"You must be able to change roles quickly." Clovis said in a full tone of himself.

"My, so much safety in yourself!" Another woman said flirtatiously.

Clovis glanced at the left wall where several prominent journalists were posted.

"Oh no, no, we are pleased to be of some help in your kingdom, Prince Clovis!" The head journalist denied.

Leaning against the wall near the exit, there was a tall man with long blond hair gathered in a ponytail, except for the part that hung on the left side of his face.

"A feint of a kingdom." He murmured. Just at that moment a rather fat soldier came running from the door, heading towards the viceroy with a sense of urgency.

"A soldier?" He murmured.

"How arrogant of you," Clovis scolded the general who ran to meet him in the middle of the party. Did not this man understand that events like this were essential for getting supporters?

"I beg your pardon, height, but ..."

"Another special? I hope the topic will be better." The blond said he started going out until he heard the viceroy scold the soldier, and even angrily.

Perhaps this could be something quite interesting, after all.

"The police have been informed that it is only medical equipment." General Bartley nervously explained.

"If we scramble all our army, there will be records ..."

"Send my personal strengths! Even the Knightmare" He ordered Clovis, trying to remain calm, but he is doing a bad job.

XXX

The truck rushed past the rest of the construction area and back onto the highway, where it was quickly detected and chased by the British VTOL military ships.

"Attention, surrender now and you still have the chance to defend yourself in court!

Despite this, the main gunboat lowered the machine gun mounted on the ventral and fired shots at the truck, forcing it to turn irregularly.

"The next round will hit you! Give up now!"

"They called the army! And now?" Naoto desperately asked his companion.

"That's why I'm here, is not it?" Churches, taking off his cap and revealing a head of crimson-red hair and deep blue eyes.

XXX

"The goal is moving from the settlement area to the ghetto."

"Right, extend them!"

"Understood!" The main helicopter once again lowered its main cannon to fire on the truck. But suddenly he was pierced by a weapon attached to a long cord.

"A Shlas Harken?" The next pilot exclaimed surprised.

The back door of the truck opened to reveal a dark-red Glasgow model, Knightmare, which was already bringing Harken's cut back into the right side of his chest.

"A Knightmare!"

The dark red Knightmare was loaded from the back of the truck and onto the road, unfolding its architects to keep moving.

"Guys, you know how powerful this thing is!" Kallen declared furiously as he skillfully maneuvered his Glasgow across the highway. Destroying the machine gun fire from the gunboat as he sent one of his harkens straight into the cockpit, destroying it completely.

"The rest of you, back, I'll take this guy." A voice projected through the inside of the Knightmare that was being transported overland from the highway by a Knightmare VTOL.

"I do not know where you got that thing, but an old Glasgow will never be able to stop this Sutherland!"

The drop-ship quickly released the purple and red Knightmare, which launched its hit Harken to divert what was coming from Glasgow, as it activated its landspinners and started moving forward.

"Much less a damned Eleven who can not appreciate the affection of our Emperor!" The Sutherland fired a shot from his assault rifle into the left shoulder of the red Glasgow before it.

"Kallen, we have to separate ourselves! We can not both be killed! Run for this!" Naoto called Kallen on the transceiver that held a vice like vice.

"But!"

Any other answer that Naoto could have made was interrupted when another Sutherland got up from the side of the road and landed directly on his way.

He fired a few warning shots. One of which pierced the windshield and crossed his left shoulder, making it turn left into the subway tunnels to avoid crashing completely against it.

Kallen tried to shoot from his left cut Harken. But a repeated buzzing sound informed her that it was impossible now.

"What's wrong? Damn!"

"Second-hand trash!" The Sutherland lifted his stunning Tonfa to destroy Glasgow, until Kallen desperately ejected his entire left arm into the Sutherland, creating an explosion of smoke.

He used the distraction to escape into the subway tunnels and he hopes to reorganize himself with Ohgi and the others.

Jeremiah Gottwald smiled amused at the desperate maneuver of Glasgow.

"Oh oh, I like your spirit, but ..."

XXX

With all the Chaos provoked by the struggle between the Japanese rebels and British forces, nobody known, that a two-meter-tall guy, dressed in a white armor, fell from the sky into the truck, carrying a capsule containing "poisonous gas" .

XXX

The Servant-Vampire does not literally crash with the terrorist truck floor.

A few inches to hit the ground with his head, his fall fell suddenly stopped. As if it had a force field or gravity maybe gone.

In an instant turn on himself and off his magic and land on his feet like a cat.

"You can not hate magic, there's nothing you can not do," commented Mystic, with a faint smile under her mask.

Looking around, I find a kind of campsula, which contains something important.

Putting together fleeing trucks, Japanese terrorists, British military forces.

"A cell of Japanese rebels managed to steal something of great value from the British." From shots that I hear must evaluate enough to justify a massacre of innocents, "said Mystic, realizing what is happening.

"Metatron analyzes the capsule, if it is a weapon to experience I take it, if it is a biological weapon that can cause a zombie apocalypse ... let's send it to Zelretch, when we have the chance," Mystic said, in a mischievous tone.He already hates Zelretch so much, he wants to throw a zombie epidemic on him.

"Eloah, my sensors have found nothing but vital signs, coming from a girl who does not know," said Metatron, shown on the HUD vital signs and a thermal vision, which shows a person, a girl would say from stature and body, which is inside the capsule.

"I would have preferred the start of a zombie epidemic or the undead attack." Girls have always been ... complicated for me. "Mystic commented, in a tone that was hard to describe.

"Eloah, what should we do?" Take a managerial or a low-key approach and prepare properly? " He asked the AI of alien origin, she is a strategist and a counselor, but not a leader, the choice depends on Mystic.

"Personally I would have preferred to fall into a bush or a pool, retire to an abandoned building, gather information, then operate.

But I fell into an imminent war zone, there are two paths:

One, to take the girl is to run away from here, using the rebels as a diversion.

Two, I'll take the girl, I'll take shelter, I'll wait for the right moment, I'll take the Japanese rebel commando, I'll win this fight. "Mystic said with determination, taking an old radio on the floor of the truck.

Before he could do anything else, the truck jolted forward so suddenly that it was thrown into the trailer.

"Do I have the truck driver drunk or was there an accident?" Commented Mystic, standing up, memorizing the radio wave, and went to open the capsule.

XXX

Meanwhile, Naoto could not push the truck any further, as the front wheels were now in the gap between the track.

"No good ... Please, Ohgi ... find me!" He murmured Naoto, hoping to save himself.

Before losing consciousness, he flicked a switch slightly under the dashboard, opening the side of the trailer.

Showing Mystic trying to open the capsule without damaging it, with the idea that it could be used in the future.

At the same time, a soldier entering the tunnel is in front of the truck while opening the compartment.

The first thing he did is take a communication device similar to a small metal box, clicking on his device three times, the three burst of static are the code for the localized target.

Having communicated the position of the targets you have his superiors, he decided to get closer to see the state of the load.

Once he approached the truck he spotted someone else looking at the container, a big guy dressed in a strange suit, practically a skeletal white armor over a black suit.

'Why does a terrorist do cosplay?' The soldier thought, before running without hesitation, to the truck.

He hurried in, fired a powerful rotating kick, as if he were a martial artist.

The man in armor quickly moved and dodged the soldier's kick.

"Great, I try to help someone, it's a little soldier who comes to bother me." Mystic murmured, not too worried about the soldier, in a hundred-year career of vigilante / anti-hero and Magus fought and killed beings with powers to cause destruction mass, ten times higher than a nuclear warhead.

"Help someone!" The soldier said as he disengaged the gas mask, letting it dangle under his chin.

"I can not believe that people want to use poisonous gas, especially from a terrorist cosplay sleeve," the soldier shouted clearly angry, ready to fight.

The soldier tried to punch the two-meter man, but his body was blocked by Mystic's hand.

"Voltaj" said the masked man, using a small but effective spell, which releases a mystical electric shock, does not cause any real damage. Only immense pain and paralyzes the victim from the neck down.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" The soldier cried out in pain so loudly, that his cry rang out in all the tunnels for a large radius.

The two-meter man took off the soldier's helmet, revealing a 17-year-old Japanese boy with brown, filthy hair and emerald-green eyes.

"First thing, shut up," said Mystic, slamming the Japanese teenager's head against the capsule.

"Second point, sonosonovigilante, not a terrorist," said Mystic, slamming the soldier's head back on the capsule.

"Last thing, the capsule contains no biological weapon, but an innocent trapped rah," Mystic said, striking the capsule, with the honorary British face.

Suddenly (after three shots received by Suzaku's hard head) the capsule began to hiss, while the locks that held it sealed were disengaged.

The container broke into four pieces, revealing that it did not actually contain poisonous gas as everyone had believed. Except Clovis, Bartley, Mystic and Metatron, who know the truth.

Inside was a large amount of green liquid and a girl with long green hair, wearing a kind of white suit that tied her arms and legs.

As his eyes made contact with those of Mystic, a strange shiver ran through the Servant-Vampire's body.

"Is not it toxic?" Churches Suzaku confused and partially consciente, staring at the girl.

Suddenly a spotlight lit up behind them, making sure they both turned around.

"Damn monkey, you got caught by a terrorist!" The commander of the royal guards of Clovis said, holding several guns and rifles.

"Do not tell me, you called reinforcements before bothering me, anyway for Sayonara" said Mystic before giving him a head and put him to sleep for a while.

"You Eleven are more and more strange, give me the girl is you will not have part of a death too painful" said the British racist, pointing his gun at Mystic.

"Take the girl dressed in white, save the truck driver who seems ready to die, defeat the British forces and kill Clovis, but first I will tear you apart" said Mystic, with a casual, clearly bored or not too excited tone of what is going on.

"You're crazy, you do not understand what situation you're in, Eleven!" The racist commander said, firing a warning shot, imagining he was kneeling down Mystic.

In a second Mystic cut the distance between him and the British racist, he passed his right hand through the British bust.

"Wrong, you do not understand who you're dealing with" he threatened Mystic, pulling his arm out, leaving a huge hole in the dying Britan's rib cage.

The rest of the members of the Clovis royal guard, panicked, fired at Mystic. But the bullets bounce on him, his armor protects him from any kind of damage.

"You are pathetic," said Mystic, turning his left arm into a giant blade.

"Monster!" Shouted a Brit, terrified to death, running to save his life.

But Mystic is a Servant-Vampire, able to easily reach the speed of a racing car.

In a tenth of a second the vigliacco veins cut in two as if it were made of paper.

"When I said I would tear you apart, I intend to literally cut you to pieces," said Mystic, turning slowly toward the frightened real guards.

In less than a minute, the only living thing in the neighborhood was Suzaku.

The rest of the soldiers who found themselves near the area were massacres.

The blood of the British has painted every corner of the tunnels, leaving a path of blood that leads to the surface, where a war broke out between the Japanese and the British forces.

Go on ...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Aria 11, second part.

Inside the Shinjuku ghetto, there are three people in an abandoned warehouse

A fight for the freedom of Japan, which immediately wounds very serious and is likely to die.

An immortal witch, dressed as prisoners or members of an asylum.

Finally, a vigilante from another dimension, with powers, abilities and technologies impossible to describe.

"I've never been happier in my life to own a second set of retractable biomechanical arms, it makes things easier" commented Mystic as he presses the trigger on his guns.

Shooting metaphysical energy projectiles towards the last British soldiers who remained in the warehouse.

With the latest deaths, Mystic looks around for survivors, the entire warehouse is full of bullet holes and littered with corpses of British soldiers.

Servant-Vampire finds himself in the midst of this massacre, using his original arms carrying the terrorist and the witch as if they were potato sacks.

The silver arms of artificial nature, at the moment, are holding a pair of large golden guns, which looked archaic, as if they were from the days of the cowboys.

"Now that you've finished having fun, you protest to put me down," said a female voice.

"Then you're able to talk, I started to believe you're silent." Mystic said putting CC down along with the Japanese terrorist, the last one gently, because he's hurt.

Mystic stood next to the Japanese terrorist, I cut his bloody shirt.

"Are you a doctor or do you have medical knowledge?" Mystic churches giving a quick look at the green haired girl.

"No, I've never needed a doctor in my life," CC replied in a dissolute tone.

"Neither do I, but I can play the role of a surgeon.

My specialty as a scientist is on the machines, but by learning to kill people, I have also learned to cure. "Mystic said, examining the wound of the red-haired man.

'Shame that the healing Magecraft is one of the arcane arts here are in the average common. Well for this reason I learned the classic method "thought Mystic, taking from his utility belt, a small notebook.

"What do you want to do ?, pray for his soul?" He asked CC wanting to understand why he pulled out a booklet when he spoke of first aid.

"Inside the Codex Analisys, there's everything I need" Pg. 112 "Mystic, the Grimoire, Codex Analisys said, I begin to shine, in a second around Mystic different scientific and magic medical materials appeared, from scalpels , pills, antibiotics, potions, talismans, precious stones full of magical energy, bandages with Runes above them.

"Miss, I pulled you out of that capsule, at least you can wait for it to end up with my patient, before asking questions about what I am or how I do these things that break the laws of physics," said Mystic, putting a finger above the lips of CC

"Can you read in thought?" Scherzo CC apparently amused by Mystic who expected his questions.

"Technically yes, but I need visual contact to read a person's superficial thoughts," said Mystic, as he took a scalpel, a strange gadget, a green gemstone and some Ofuda talismans (pieces of rectangular paper, covered with writing Japanese).

"To have four arms is useful, you do not need helpers, so let's try and repair you," said Mystic, starting a medical operation with some magical influence.

XXX

After five minutes, the operation ended and it was a success, Naoto is as new, soldier will have a pair of scars.

"Until he wakes up, we can talk, you look like a paranoid or reticent person, so let's do it, I'll answer one of your questions and answer my question," Mystic advised, getting up from Japanese covered with Rune's bandages. seeing that the green haired girl nodded.

"What are you or what are you" asked CC in seven hundred years of life never seen anything like it. The man in front of her is able to perform impossible actions, even for Geass.

"I'm just a Vigilant, who plays the hero from time to time," Mystic replied, using his famous replica.

"Miss, may I know your name?" She asked Mystic, not wanting to call her more girl than the capsule or something.

"CC" responded quickly.

"It's not the strangest name I've ever heard, but a mysterious name for a mysterious girl," said Mystic, playing the role of a gentleman.

"You asked for my name, can I know yours?" She asked CC, she does not want to call him a guy in white armor anymore.

"I honestly forgot my real name, but you can call me Alex Brunestud, Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, the accursed archive of Akasha.

You do not like it, my stage name is Mystic. You know maybe a new nickname would be fine, MM, it sounds good, MM and CC, "said Mystic, having a little fun with his titles and names.

"You're the strangest man I've ever met," said the seven-year-old immortal witch.

"You're not the first woman that apple says and not even the last one." He commented on Mystic, remembering how other women have declared him strange, abnormal, interesting, crazy, eccentric, etc.

In that strong explosion exploded through the warehouse door, while a Sutherland made its way inside.

Villetta Nu has activated its Factsphere, trying to get a view on the warehouse in which it had just exploded. If he had known that his Sutherland would have created so much smoke, he would have opened the door with his Knightmare's hands instead of using his ò with caution as the smoke cleared through the numerous holes in the roof. But he suddenly stopped at what his Factsphere revealed to her now.

There on the ground there was the entire royal guard, all dead. In front of them is a two-meter man with four arms, dressed in a skeletal white armor?

Next to him, there is a green-haired girl in a prisoner's gown or a madhouse.

'The terrorist became increasingly weird, maybe this is the cosplay I've heard of?' I think for a second Villetta, looking around, finally noticing the dozens of bodies of British soldiers, all filled with holes.

"You do not see that I'm having an argument, come back in five minutes or wait for your turn," said Mystic, ignoring the Knightmare and his pilot, putting his hand to Villetta Nu, as if to say, talk with my hand, not you are worthy of my attention.

"Who do you think you're from Eleven!" Villetta Nu shouted, opening fire, firing at Mystic and CC

One impossible thing happened, the bullets stopped in mid-air, just a few cents from Mystic and CC

"I am Mystic, the Grand Silver Magus, the King of the Wild Hunt, the Ruler of the earth, the Lord of the metal," Mystic said with a theatrical bow.

"You are my prey," said Mystic, with a wave of his hand all the metal objects in the warehouse stood up in mid-air in front of Mystyc.

Close, bullets, scrap metal, pistols, medals, metal bars, etc.

"Impossible" said Villetta Nu, before his Knightmare was impaled by all sorts of metal objects.

The Knightmare was not destroyed and Villetta Nu could not activate the expulsion system.

Because Mystic mainly targets the joints and you have Knightmare systems, preventing any movement.

"Now that the fly that disturbs us has lost its wings and can no longer buzz around us.

I'll tell you one thing, I'm going to destroy the Holy Empire of Britannia and beheading Charles Zi Britania.

To do that, I have to free Japan, unite half the world under a single flag, attack Britannia, kill every member of the nobility and massacre every relative of Charles Zi Britania.

It would take me up to three years to do all this.

However, a journey of a thousand steps begins with a single step.

I want to take control of the Japanese terrorists, make them win and kill Clovis.

My proposal is to become my assistant or accomplice, in exchange you can "have fun" (torture) Clovis. "Mystic said I try to use revenge to motivate CC to follow him.

"You're crazy!" Shouted Villetta Nu, through the megaphones of Knightmare, heard all of Mystic, is firmly believes that it is crazy.

"I was not talking to you," Mystic said in a threatening tone, clenching his fist, Villetta's Knightmare begins to tighten on itself. Almost crushing Villetta to death inside.

"Another word is I'll make your cockpit squeeze you until it becomes an ugly puddle of flesh and blood." He said Mystic, with a dark tone and a devilish smile under his mask.

"You're an interesting guy and I have accounts to solve with Clovis, what should I do?" Asked CC, wanting to see what Mystic can do.

'Eloah, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I managed to discover some very interesting things:

\- There is a train that carries a large number of Mecha just outside the factory, has to go through the Shinjuku railway line.

\- Somewhere there is a mobile research and development center, called Camelot. It seems that they own some Mecha I experienced.

I recommend taking the train's cargo, using it to arm the Japanese, thus gaining their trust. " Metatron said, speaking through a telepathic link, which is possible, because she lives in Mystic's brain.

"I have to rob a train, until then you take care of my patient." He said Mystic, pointing to the 25-year-old Japanese just healed by Servant-Vampire.

"When I call you take the Knightmare of this big-mouthed girl and take my patient in. Giving arms and saving the lives of one of their companions will make me gain their trust," said Mystic, approaching

Knightmare of Villetta Nu.

"I do not think a damaged Knightmare, with the pilot alive inside it is a good thing, why do not you upgrade him?" He joked CC with a mischievous grin.

"If this serves to make you happy and obedient," said Mystic, opening his left hand wide, showing a small yellow hologram representing a strange creature.

"Let's start the hunt!" Mystic said, closing his fist, in a flash a yellow flash swallowed the Servant-Vampire.

CC and Villetta Nu could not believe his eyes.

In place of Mystic, there is a creature unlike any other he has ever seen in his life, this means something coming from an immortal witch of seven hundred years.

A being with a humanoid form. But the head, shoulders and back of the creature are black with yellow stripes that run through it. Its front side was yellow with black stripes that pick up where the black ones had remained.

It has only one eye, like a cyclone. The eye looks like a yellow ring with another yellow strip that descends from its top and descends along the back.

Its most notable feature, however, was the strange symbol on the chest.

"Symbio-Tech (Upgrade / Mechamorph Galvanico)!" He shouted the creature, with a mechanical voice, before turning into a kind of puddle and merging with the Knightmare of Villetta Nu.

The Knightmare, Sutherland, changes its color from blue to black with yellow stripes. His body became longer and thinner, his left arm joined completely with the rifle.

"Aaaahhh!" Villetta Nu shouted, terrified, not understanding what was happening to her Knightmare.

"I said shut up!" The techno alien said in a threatening tone, pulling his head out of the Sutherland screen, jumping on Villetta Nu.

For a few seconds the cockpit was filled with the cries of pain and fear of a Briton. Along with the sound of electric energy, which hits something, for a minor note, the cockpit will love fried chicken for quite some time.

"CC this British fly, it will be out of the game for a while, pull it out of the cockpit and wait for my signal" said Symbio-Tech (Upgrade / Mechamorph Galvanico) separating from the updated Sutherland, transporting a Villetta Nu without knowledge that seems struck by lightning.

"If super strong and fast, very skillful with guns, you can turn your left arm into a blade, manipulate the metal and turn yourself into ..." CC said pointing to the current form of Mystic.

"An alien from the planet Galvan-B, a species of artificial origin known as Mechamorph Galvanico," he replied

"I've known you for a few minutes, my life has become ten times stranger, so Mr. Mutaforma Alieno, what am I doing here?" He asked CC not wanting anything more, he's already getting a headache just thinking to the existence of other paranormal powers besides the Geass.

"Take off his clothes, undress one of the corpses and put it over his corpse, and when he wakes up he will make a million euro face," Mystic joked, before changing his shape, looking like some kind of futuristic motion.

"To frighten a woman and destroy her reputation, with a possible act of necrophilia?" A very original guy "CC said with a mischievous smile, starting to undress Villetta Nu and put her on a future corpse that was about to be stripped.

XXX

"A beautiful day, being sent to another dimension ... again, for the umpteenth time, fall from the sky in the middle you have trouble.

Now I have to kill soldiers and their Mecha. Take control of a full train of Mecha and drive the Japanese terrorists, against a stronger, larger and better equipped British army.

I'm really damned already, "Mystic grumbled to himself as he approached the train, which carries the Sutherland, using the Mechamorph Galvanico motorcycle form.

XXX

You have a bad day, right? "

Suzaku narrowed his eyes and met a bright white light above him.

For a moment, he thought he was dead. But then a flash of pain hits his head, he realizes, that he is still alive.

"Did you get a good blow, private Kururugi?" He asked Suzaku looking at the person who asked him this question. In front of Suzaku there is a man with blue hair and glasses who smiles amusedly.

Standing next to the man was a woman in a dark orange coat with dark purple hair, holding something wrapped in a small cloth.

" Where am I?" He asked Suzaku again, trying to ignore the painful headache, the result of being repeatedly hit in the face by Mystic.

"We're still in the Shinjuku ghetto." The man answered, who looks like a kind of mad scientist.

"With Prince Clovis nearby, it's probably the safest place there is." Mr. Suzaku. " She said the woman, who looks like an assistant, who must balance the mad doctor's madness.

"You have suffered a commotion celebrating." He explained the mad scientist to Suzaku, pointing to the bandages covering Suzaku's head.

"What's the situation?" He asked Suzaku, wanting to be useful.

"It seems that the poisonous gas has been released, they say there were huge losses among the eleven". The man answered without batting an eyelid.

"It seems they have not found the guilty yet," the woman added.

"I understand, not yet ..." Suzaku murmured.

Now he knew from experience that there was no poisonous gas at all.

So if there really were massive losses, someone or something else must have caused it.

Probably the cosplay terrorist.

"Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare frame?" The man suddenly asked.

Suzaku's eyes widened at the question. He looked up at the man who smiled at him, as if he had heard the question badly. "It is not possible for an Eleven to be knighted."

In response, the man raised his right hand where a golden key broke off his index finger. "What if I could?"

Suzaku stared at the key in shock. If it were true, it would be the first eleven to have ever been offered one of his knights. He was ordered to get dressed quickly and follow the couple out of the medical trailer he was in.

As soon as he was outside, he was taken to a large Knightmare covered with a large black cloth tied to a metal support.

Only by looking at him could he say that this Knightmare easily cut down the standard Sutherlands.

"Congratulations! The only Knightmare of its kind in the world is waiting for you! Montalo and everything will change, you and your world." The man exclaimed with joy and ... pride.

"Whether you like it or not." The woman ended solemnly.

'I have a feeling that my life will be more and more strange from today onwards' Suzaku thought, looking at the third strangest character (Lloyd) that seen today.

In the first place is the man in white armor, followed by the mysterious girl with green hair.

Go on ...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to area 11, third part.

Kallen Stadtfeld or Kallen Kozuki as he prefers to be called.

At the moment he is in difficulty.

The mission to recover the poisonous gas has gone badly, has lost contact with his older brother Naoto, and things have worsened.

Now his people are slaughtered like cattle, and it's partly his fault!

"Killing British bastards!" Kallen snarled as he used his remaining Slash Harken in Glasgow to destroy a British tank that had just killed a group of Shinjuku residents.

"Kallen!" Ohgi's voice screamed from his radio.

"Can Glasgow still move?" Clearly Ohgi is very stressed and panicked, not very surprised in this situation.

"Do not worry, Ohgi, I'll do the bait, you'll get all the others out! The only ones to be captured will be resistance fighters!"

"It's not that simple! We're stuck and completely surround us!" Ohgi replied.

"Please ... if any Kami exists ... do a miracle for us ... I beg you ..." Kallen silently implored as he approached another target.

In an instant Kallen knocked down a VTOL with his remaining Slash Harken, when he heard a familiar voice giggle from a speaker.

"Well, well, if it's not our friend from Glasgow." Kallen paled to know where he had heard that voice before and made her lose speed.

As he did so, he saw in the back camera that the place he had just occupied had been strewn with bullets from an assault rifle.

"You brought me to a happy pursuit, but no Eleven can escape Jeremiah Gottwald!" The Sutherland carrying this Jeremiah Gottwald was looking for her, another was on her side

In the next few minutes, Kallen has barely managed to survive you have her pursuers, two Sutherland piloted by members of the faction faction, the worst of the worst of the British.

The Sutherland have been chasing her for several minutes, with the intent of eliminating her along with her Glasgow.

Kallen has managed to survive until now, thanks to two things: her innate talent for piloting and her fierce instinct not to die.

While looking for an escape or something to help her, note that the power levels of her Knightmare are tremendously grounding.

"Damn!" Only thirty minutes remained! "Those damn Britons are approaching !.

I could use the slogan bar, at least to distract them from attacking civilians! "With this idea in mind Kallen is about to make his move. But before he could begin his offense, an unknown voice was emitted from his communicator, who says :

"The west entrance, go there, you want to survive."

'It's a trap?' He thought Kallen for a second.

"Who are you? How did you meet this frequency?" She asked Kallen slightly worried, she knows every single member of their group and this mysterious voice does not sound like any of them.

In addition, Ohgi and the others would have been too busy using this time to evacuate civilians.

While Kallen began to think of a trap, but logic tells him there was no reason.

British forces do not need such tricks, they are in possession of every possible advantage, because to set up a complicated and obvious trap, when they can simply crush them with brute force.

"Listen to me very well, Redy, because I will not repeat it.

I am your only hope of victory, follow my orders and the Japanese will get a victory superior to the miracle of Itsukushima "said the mysterious voice with a determined tone, which inspires confidence.

"To win?" Kallen said, in an incredulous voice.

The only idea of winning at the moment is an unimaginable thing.

Kallen begins to question the man's sanity.

Yet, what other option he had, in addition to following the advice of this stranger or being killed by those Knightmare.

He jumped his Knightmare up and down the train tracks he had mentioned, frowning when he saw the two Sutherlands mimic his action.

"Hey, what do I do now?" He asked Kallen, looking up when he heard the screech of a train coming straight to her.

"Well done Redy, jump on the train, we start the counterattack," said the mysterious voice.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Kallen said, jump to the top of the train's engine and then jump to the end of the train, through the roofs of the cargo cars.

Jeremiah Gottwald I start mocking Kallen while her Sutherland holds the train.

He turned his Glasgow in time to see the second Sutherland leap to his feet, clearly intending to follow her.

BOOM

A sort of yellow laser is passing through the sky and it hits the Sutherland, causing it to explode.

"A sniper!" Shouted Jeremiah Gottwald, taken aback by this situation, a terrorist sniper armed with an unknown weapon.

Jeremiah Gottwald decided to activate the ejection system of his cockpit, and he made a good move, because not even a moment later. A second yellow laser beam hit Jeremiah's Sutherland and destroyed it.

"Redy liked my counterattack," said the mysterious voice, with a joyous tone.

"You saved my life, but how did you do it?" Kallen asked without words, not believing he saw a kind of laser that destroyed the Sutherland.

"Magic, with some extraterrestrial help," the mysterious voice answered before closing his broadcast.

"What? ... Magic, Aliens?" Kallen asked, bewildered by the words of the mysterious voice.

"Hey, Kallen! What was there with that radio message first?" He asked for a voice not so mysterious, which belongs for a long time.

Kallen looked down and spotted Ohgi and the others running down the tracks toward her.

"Did he contact you too?" Kallen said, wondering who the mysterious voice is.

"Yes, even Yoshida's group should be here soon ..." Ohgi could not finish his sentence because the mysterious voice returned, saying, "Are you the boss?"

Ohgi was surprised that the mysterious savior of Kallen would have contacted him directly instead of transmitting the message as he had already done, but he was technically responsible for the group with the disappearance of Naoto.

"Huh? Yes." Oghi said uncertain and insecure about his position.

"Wrong!" My lackey will bring your boss, in exchange I advise you to listen to me, "said the mysterious voice.

Before one of the Japanese terrorists could say anything, a Knightmare, which looks like a modified Sutherland, covered with strange yellow signs reminiscent of circuits.

In his hand is a person whom Oghi and Kallen know very well, Naoto Kozuki.

"Naoto / Onii-Sama!" Oghi and Kallen shouted simultaneously, while the Sutherland updated by Mystic, puts down Naoto, who is more or less conscious.

"Oghi what happened?" Naoto asked, slightly confused, having vertigo.

"Very simple, my patient, I found you wounded in a truck surrounded by Clovis's royal guards.

I killed the guards, took the load and pulled out of there. Soon after, I played the magic surgeon, saving your life.

Now I'm taking control of your rebel cell and I'll bring you the victory. "He explained the mysterious voice, giving a brief account of what he has done so far.

"Thank you for saving my life, but I can not give you the command without a valid reason." He said Naoto, he does not like being ungrateful for his savior, but he can not give the lives of his enemies to a simple voice.

"I understand your reasoning, which is why I will show you what I can do.

Take the train load, you can do anything you like with my gift.

But if you want to win, then follow my orders. "He said the mysterious voice, waiting to hear the response of the Japanese rebels.

Kallen opened one of the train compartments with his Knightmare and gasped.

The whole train is full of inactivated Sutherland and energy supply.

"Knightmares!" The terrorists exclaimed in chorus.

"There's more here!"

"Also here!"

"It's great, let's hear what he has to say." He said Tamaki, the most ... simple member of the group.

'All these Knightmares. But how?' Kallen thought as he counted six compartments with inside two Sutherlands each.

It was enough to dress them all with new Knightmare. It was a start, but the others were not able to pilot a Knightmare like Kallen.

"So Kozuki Naoto, what do you choose to do with your head, it's to die together, you have your friends or listen to me, you win without losing." He said the mysterious voice, clearly certain what will choose Naoto.

"We are surrounded and outnumbered, we have nothing to lose, what are your orders," said Naoto, resigning himself to following a mysterious voice.

"You have made the best decision of your life, we start the hunt, properly." Redy! "He said the mysterious voice, referring to Kallen.

" Yup?" He asked Kallen, trying to act professional, as if disappointing him would suddenly cause the disappearance of all these Sutherland before their eyes.

"You will be the bait, the British are already aware that there is a red Glasgow that is opposed to them, you bring them to us, and we do them out with a shower of bullets" said the mysterious voice, giving a simple, but excellent strategy.

"Understood" answered Kallen.

"Before starting the counterattack, how much energy does your Glasgow have?" He asked for the mysterious voice, not wanting to use a bait that can stop suddenly due to a low battery.

"About fifteen minutes," Kallen replied, after checking his counter once again.

"Then recharge the battery." He said the mysterious voice.

"Naoto, in ten minutes I will contact you with your next instructions and coded names." Said the mysterious voice, Naoto nodded

"Miss Green, I sent you cordons, go to that area, I have a special task for you" said the mysterious voice, wanting CC far from the terrorists, who could turn against him, if things do not go as expected .

After these words the radio was silent.

Kallen as the rest of the rebels wondered what would happen next, since today seemed full of surprises.

XXX

Above one of the tallest buildings in Shinjuku, a heavily modified Knightmare Sutherlands, is watching the full jet of Mecha and British soldiers.

The four-legged spider-like Knightmare, in place of the arms, possesses cannons, all of its body is covered in liquid metal, covered with yellow circuit symbols.

Above the cockpit came the head of a Galvanic Mechamorph.

"Things are going in the right direction, I managed to get a Mecha and enough components to make a good update.

Honestly becoming a Mechamorph Galvanico (Upgrade) is too useful when it comes to machines.

Anyway, I have to stay here to play the sniper and drive a small group of inexperienced terrorists at the same time. "Mystic said in his alien form, with a slightly pessimistic tone.

"I've been in worse situations than this, at least look at the positive side, the latest changes to the Protrix, allow you to maintain an alien transformation for three hours, with a recharge of three minutes." Mystic talked to himself, before taking aim with the cannons of Knightmare, is shooting at the British forces.

XXX

"Terrorists are mixed in the general population of Eleven and are mounting some resistance against us, but they have not influenced the overwhelming superiority of our army." General Bartley reported after examining the digital map of the settlement they were currently destroying.

"Of course not. Besides that ..." Clovis paused, already knowing that his general knew what answer he wanted to hear.

Bartley nodded. "Understood, the gas capsule will be ..."

"Just like the public thinks," Clovis concluded.

"Exactly, and we'll keep looking for the girl."

Clovis put a white-gloved hand to his forehead, already feeling the start of a headache, how it is possible that a girl causes him such a problem. It seemed that her fate depended on having recovered it before it was found by someone. Not to mention, discover the things you could do. "Yes. Live or dead, you must find her."

XXX

"Hey, are you sure? Their IFF have been stripped, are you sure this is not an enemy trap?" He asked Tamaki addressing Naoto while he was settling in one of the new Sutherlands.

"The other side has the total advantage in this war: they do not need to set any trap" Ohgi answered through his rider's loudspeakers.

"You also reach the assigned points." Said Naoto, talking to the rest of the group.

"Sensei, can you move? The fundamentals should not be different from those you're used to." He asked for the mysterious voice.

Ohgi quickly grabbed the transceiver before the mysterious voice decided to suddenly stop the communications.

"Who are you? At least give us your name." He asked Ohgi.

"Later, now you have to stay focused, Redy is approaching, the enemy Sutherland will be in your viewfinder in twenty seconds.

They are only two Sutherland, members of the purist faction. Shoot at will through the wall. "He said the mysterious voice, before closing the broadcast.

Tamaki scoffed at the orders given to them by a too cowardly guy to reveal his name.

Ohgi put the transceiver down and inserted his Knightmare key.

They really have no choice but to trust this mysterious voice, and what damage could actually have come from shooting through a wall?

If there were any civilians in the area, the British would have been here long before this to finish them off.

"Everyone, double check your weapons." He ordered Naoto, coordinating the movements of his companions.

"Hey, are you serious?" Tamaki churches with anger.

"Do Tamaki, we have nothing to lose and everything to gain, unless you like surrendering and being killed?" Naoto said sarcastically.

"Naoto right, we have nothing to lose," Oghi said, supporting Naoto's decision to follow the mysterious voice.

All around him, the rest of the group lit their Knightmare and quickly loaded the powerful assault rifles they carried.

Even Tamaki reluctantly entered his own Knightmare and rested his rifle against the wall in front of them.

"3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Fire!" At Naoto's command, Ohgi and the others shot through the wall, smiling triumphantly when he saw a flash of metal on the other side of the concrete wall.

They continued to shoot until it was meticulously obvious that both Knightmares had been destroyed. The wall before them had been turned into Swiss cheese by the multitude of rounds that penetrated it.

XXX

After about twenty minutes

"Sensei, Vice-N, Assassin-7! Move 100 meters to the right and shoot your slack harkens around three." He said the mysterious voice, giving other orders.

"All right, do what people say!" He ordered Vice-N (Naoto) leading the charge.

"I'll watch your back," said Oghi (Sensei) as a support for his friend.

Naoto like the rest of his colleagues are not sure how.

But this mysterious voice is dominating the battlefield, knowing where the enemy is and how to fight back.

Until now Naoto and his group have not suffered losses, unlike the British, who are falling one by one.

If things are going to be difficult with British reinforcements or area strength, a laser beam of yellow light destroys the threat, increasing the chances of victory for the Japanese.

Things are not going well, they're marveling.

Kallen is starting to believe that they could and would come out of this, not just alive, but victorious.

The three Knightmares indicated in the group crossed the road and turned the corner, impaling an incoming Knightmare with a total of six different harkens.

Tamaki also had to grin, inflicting such destruction on a British pilot who had been officially trained to use his Knightmare.

Kallen used his own Harken cut to raise his Glasgow on a roof and land down again on the other side of the building, where he rammed his fist into a Knightmare that had just opened protection around his Factsphere.

"I am your only hope of victory, follow my orders and the Japanese will get a victory over the miracle of Itsukushima, now I believe you," Kallen murmured, remembering the words of this mysterious voice.

XXX

"Sir Glaube has been expelled! The frame has been lost!"

"Change codes, intercept our transmissions!" He ordered Bartley.

This was bad. He was watching the signal after the signal had been lost on the battlefield. How could these terrorists endure this difficult fight?

"We have! Four times already!"

"Do it again!" He ordered.

"This failure is unacceptable!" Clovis screamed in the command center, indignant.

An Elevens group is getting the best of the highly trained British army.

Worse, it was making him look silly!

" Hello !"

Directly on the screen in front of him, a video call of Lloyd Asplund, the head of the British special research division, or Camelot, covered the tactical map he was observing, where his forces were dwindling. He was not sure that the image was an improvement, especially with that annoying smile on the man's face.

"What is it? We are in the middle of an operation!" Bartley exclaimed frustrated.

"Then it's time to deploy the ASEEC special weapon." Lloyd reasoned.

"This is not the moment!" Clovis had no intention of letting the design of his elder brother's pet steal all the glory of his area. This battle would have been won by the forces under his command.

XXX

Mystic is still in its alien form, which is "owning" one

Knightmare.

Thanks to enhanced sensors, a long-distance view with a 360-degree visual range, the assistance of an AI with secular experience and the right position, Mystic is virtually ubiquitous throughout the Shinjuku jet.

"I'm getting bored, because these Japanese do not have a decent strategist, so I could fight on the front lines.

I'm just coordinating a few men and women, applying guerrilla tactics and shooting at every target that enters my range of action. "Mystic murmured, in a tone of apathy, his warrior side wants to join the fray. Magus side and Leader shouts that the Japanese will die in three minutes without his leadership.

"Eloah, I detected mass movements from the enemy," said the IA Metatron, showing on the HUD, a map of Shinjuku, a ring of Sutherland enemies approaching in an enormously favorable position for Mystic.

"How can there be an empire that occupies 1/3 of the world, if such stupid principles exist," asked Mystic, without receiving an answer.

"Redy and company, time to use tactics, the mole is saved from magical punishment," said Mystic, the face of Servant-Vampire was painted by a devilish smile, if it were not in the form of an alien without a mouth.

"Metatron, give up Mecha, let's pull out our beloved magic," said Mystic, returning to its original form, abandoning the heavily modified Knightmare from the skills of the Mechamorph Galvanic form.

XXX

"Surround them and concentrate our strength there!" Clovis ordered, tapping the singular red dot in the middle of the ghetto.

He is not moving from his position, so he thought they were lurking, ready to ambush his Knightmares.

It does not matter, they would fail in the face of the onslaught of its overwhelming numbers.

"The main force of the enemy is where the central point is!

Just as his Knightmares were approaching, the red dot suddenly vanished from the map.

"What, the enemy is not there?" Clovis Churches shocked.

XXX

Kallen counted on the meters his Glasgow had to go on. Behind her are the rest of the rebels, each in her own

Knightmares.

All pass through the underground tunnels in single file.

"What did he mean by, the mole is saved from divine judgment?" Churches Kallen not understanding the tactics of the mysterious voice.

Suddenly ...

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The ground begins to leak and dozens of explosions are felt from every corner of Shinjuku.

"What the hell is happening on the surface!?" Kallen shouted, slightly shaken, not knowing she's sending her cry to every friendly unit with a radio.

"I'm simply dropping the magical punishment on the Britons, you keep going straight, I continue the bombardment," the voice said, interrupting the transmission.

In the next issue the explosions are restarted.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"With this mysterious voice nearby, surprises sprout like mushrooms," Kallen murmured, wondering what was happening on the surface.

XXX

A few seconds ago

On the surface, at a distance of hundreds of meters from the ground, in the vast blue sky.

There is a certain Servant-Vampire, who is flying in the air, thanks to his feathered white coat, a powerful and versatile Mystic Code, called, Arip ă Albă.

Now Mystic, Aripă Albă is stretching like wings for the flight, imitating the mantle of Caster (Medea).

This form allows Mystic to maximize his destructive potential when he wants to use magic on a large scale.

In the hands of Mystic there is his personal Noble Phantasm, the Grimoire Codex Analisys, a magical book, which can enhance, establish and concentrate the magical energy and enchantments of the user.

"The British forces have come together of me, time to use the offensive magic learned from the teacher Medea.

Rain of Light: Machia Hecatia Graea! "He shouted Mystic, activating his Physical Magic Circuits, the Magic Crest Seven and his organs composed of live crystal, which play the role of magic cores.

Mystic's magic creates a giant wall of incredibly complex magical dark blue circles.

The British forces have raised their heads high, seeing a strange light in the sky, have begun to wonder what is happening.

The military in less than a second is the strange light, their death sentence.

Because the strange lights have fired a shower of magical metaphysical energy, each magical stroke contains a power comparable to a missile.

The main offensive enchantment of Medea is Rain of Light: Machia Hecatia Graea, which is a discharge of rapidly firing light beams each with a rank A power of attack.

Each ray is a mortal spell on the level of High Taumaturgy with three times the entire amount of magical energy of Shirou, capable of destroying the body of a Servant with a direct hit.

Only the use of a single ray would normally require a magic circle, ten counting air and one minute of throwing for a normal wizard, and still thirty seconds with a high-speed Air.

Caster's Divine Words allow you to shoot them in quick succession without any preparation after simply targeting the enemy with his wand.

He can fire them relentlessly when he has a reserve of stored magical energy, and the result is something that resembles a bombardment that leaves the ground red.

Mystic who has learned this spell from Medea can perfectly replicate this spell.

Thanks to the huge amounts of magical energy and its equipment, its magical bombardment is not only powerful, but also precise and lethal.

All the fired beams seem for a moment the legendary demonic spear of Scáthach and Cú Chulainn, Gáe Bolg.

Because they hit the British cockpits with a millimeter precision, before exploding, sweeping away the Mecha with the soldier.

"It's wrong that I have so much fun sweeping away, everything that hinders me, with a simple magical bombardment," said Mystic to himself, looking at the gigantic crater that replaced the British forces.

XXX

Clovis retreated in shock, having seen most of his forces eliminated in an instant.

"Who ... who in the name of God am I fighting? Can it be even better than Tohdoh?"

"Lloyd!" Clovis called seriously.

"Hmm? Yes, your height?"

"Can you win? Your toy will beat them?" Clovis asked desperately.

The least he could hope for now was a victory for Britain. It does not matter that he would not get the credit, if the Elevens won here, the loss would have been settled at his feet.

Lloyd chuckled softly and intoned a smug smile on his face for the Crown Prince. "Your Highness ... Please call him Lancelot."

XXX

"Advanced unit weapon Z-0-1 Lancelot, now activating Lancelot activating Releasing the hatch." The automatic voice echoed through the British's defensive line, alerting all around to get away from the Camelot truck.

The truck of specialized equipment slowly slipped out of the support to which the Lancelot was attached, the black sheet fluttering in the wind as it was brought out for the first time since its creation.

"Z-0-1 Lancelot, ready for activation, pallet extension, start."

"Have you read the manual?" Cecile Croomy, Lloyd's assistant and chief technical engineer working on the KMF Lancelot prototype, asked.

"More or less," Suzaku replied as he started wearing the pilot suit he had been assigned. As soon as he was completely hoed, he felt the dress resize to fit perfectly, but not uncomfortable.

"Well done, you got the highest score on the simulator."

"Look ... about what you said before ..." Suzaku started to get out of the medical trailer and get to the equipment truck where he would insert his new Knightmare.

Even now, he could not believe it was happening.

"It's possible," Cecile admitted hesitantly. "But the possibility is still close to zero."

"But it's actually not zero, right?" Suzaku asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid it's true, but I do not want you to do anything reckless, but the new system has not yet installed a cockpit ejection system." Cecile warned the young British honorary.

"Right, I understand, Miss Cecile." He gasped as the metal pincers that held the sheet over the Knightmare were released, allowing the sheet to be blown away by the wind. "This is?"

The Knightmare was huge. Its color is mainly white. But in pieces of gold armor around the head, chest, arms and legs. And in reality it had a decidedly human face, rather than a covered Factsphere for a head.

"Right, the experimental weapon developed by us in the body of Advanced Advanced Envoy Engineering, Lancelot." Cecil exclaimed with a sense of calmer pride than his superior. "The first seventh generation in the world of Knightmare Frame."

"Okay then Suzaku, we have to proceed with the initial start?" Lloyd asked impatiently, eager to finally see his masterpiece in action.

"Initial start-up from step 20. Energy-filling equipment." Cecil dictated to the other engineers and mechanics around the Lancelot.

"Confirm pre-start, energy charge now normal output, thirty seconds to reach critical voltage".

"Core Light, phase of change, Yggdrassil Drive operational."

"Devicer, set up," Cecil called Suzaku, who nodded and sat down on the seat, which was then inserted back into the cockpit.

"Confirming Devicer's entry into Z-0-1 Individual ID Registration Completed Confirm Man-Machine Interface Creation Resonance Yggdrassil, Confirmed Rejection Response, Weak Response to Devicer Stress, Weak All readings, normal."

"Everything will be according to the data so far," Lloyd said calmly.

Suzaku typed in the activation code and quickly the launch pad under the Lancelot's feet split into two separate pads, one for each foot. The sailors attached to each leg lowered themselves, leaning on the back of the truck, while the Lancelot was bending, resting a light hand on the ground in front of him. "Lancelot ... ME Boost!"

The Luminous core began to fill the entire frame with energy, while the terrestrial players began to move quickly before the Knight moved.

"Lancelot ... LAUNCH!" Cecile shouted.

Immediately, Suzaku jumped out of the truck and into the ghetto, moving quickly and nimbly to avoid the wreckage of destroyed buildings and Sutherlands.

"At full throttle, right outside the gate, eh?" Lloyd said, laughing with joy that his precious creation was working surprisingly.

XXX

"Excellent work, you have overcome the baptism of fire.

You got a shred of my respect, especially you, Redy.

However it is time to retire, the British are going to raise the level of difficulty, "said the mysterious voice, praising the Japanese rebels.

"What do you mean, we just destroyed their main strength," said Kallen, convinced he had fully won.

"We have depleted Clovis's ranks, but this chapter is not finished yet." The antagonist has yet to come face the protagonist, that is, "said the mysterious voice, speaking as if he were the main character in a story of his own.

"Antagonist?" Naoto asks raising an eyebrow at the words chosen by the mysterious voice.

"A new experimental model, financed by the Prime Minister, Schneizel El antagonist is called, Lancelot, a White Knightmare, armed with experimental comparison, the Sutherlands are just mere toys" the mysterious voice told the raw truth.

Tamaki shouted on the radio: "You mean we fought so hard for nothing?"

"Baka-1, you're wrong, since I came here, nothing went wrong.

I will take care of the Lancelot, Miss Green has set a trap in time in here we have defeated the British.

Personally I advise you to make a tactical retreat, it is to bring the knightmare in a safe place, they will be useful in the future "said the mysterious voice.

"Wait a second, before you leave, can you tell us who you are?"

It was Ohgi who asked the question everyone had asked. It was not out of curiosity, but rather out of gratitude.

After all, if it were not for him, Naoto, Kallen and everyone else would probably have become endless food at this point.

"You saved a good friend of mine. Are you with the JLF, by any chance?" He said Oghi, believing that such a person was able to be part of my great resistance front of Japan.

"No, I'm not, nor am I working with any other resistance group, I honestly just arrived in Japan," the mysterious voice said.

"So, it's a new face here in Area Eleven ..." Kallen thought, absorbing the information.

"Not only that, but we're the first group he's working with, I do not know why, but I like it a little," thought Kallen, blushing a little.

"So, what's your name?"

Everyone giggled at Tamaki's nervousness, it was clear that he was treating the man with some respect. Of course, Kallen and Ohgi were somehow supporting themselves, not wanting to miss the name of their savior and possible miracle operator.

"My name is Mystic, I'm just a simple vigilante, who plays the hero from time to time." He said the voice known as Mystic.

Go on ...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Defeat the white knight, kill the prince and win.

A few minutes have passed since Suzaku came out on the battlefield with the Lancelot.

At the start he crossed the ghetto at the highest possible speed, but soon after I changed the pace.

Because he has not found any terrorists or heard a shot, the Shinjuku ghetto is completely devoid of life, there are only two explanations:

One, the terrorists were killed in one fell swoop by an unknown weapon, which leaves no trace, unlikely.

Two, the terrorists have hidden themselves are preparing a trap or an ambush.

Suzaku expected an ambush at any moment.

Suddenly, his Factsphere picked up an unidentified Knightmare who came very close to his position.

In a few seconds before the Lancelot, a heavily modified Sutherland appeared, covered with strange signs similar to circuits, his left arm is completely fused with the rifle.

Sitting above the cockpit of this strange Sutherland, there is a two-meter-old man, wearing a skeletal white armor and a plumed white cloak.

'The terrorist cosplay is the terrorist leader ... I just got out a second pair of arms ... metal. I definitely hit my head 'Suzaku thought wondering if he had to stay in the infirmary, he is selling strange things, there are only two causes:

One, the concussion caused more damage to Suzaku's naive cerebellum.

Two, the world has gone mad and the sanity of its inhabitants is dropping considerably.

"It does not matter!" Give up or be forced to use force, "Suzaku said, speaking on the Lancelot radio.

In response, the DC Sutherland starts shooting at the Lancelot, but without scratching it, because the Lancelot is protected by energetic shields, called Blaze Luminous.

Immediately after the Lancelot charged straight to CC and Mystic, with the intent to destroy the Sutherland and catch the terrorists.

When the Lancelot was about to hit, Mystic betted his retractable bio-mechanical hands, which instantaneous a crimson portal appeared in front of the DC Sutherland and the Lancelot stepped through this portal.

XXX

Without knowing how it happened, Suzaku finds himself inside an abandoned building.

"How did I get here?" A second ago ... "Suzaku could not finish his joke, because the dozens of explosives planted by CC were detonated.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

In a moment the whole building collapsed on itself, burying Suzaku and the Lancelot alive.

XXX

"You just manipulated the space-time continum, to open a kind of bringing?" He asked CC through the radio while driving the Sutherland.

"Yes, but it's nothing like that, you should see Mukuro Hoshimiya, she's the queen of space-time manipulation." He said Mystic recalling the first Astral Spirit that a known, a beauty with hair like Rapunzel, with one of the most dangerous powers in the universe.

"Okay ... is not it a bit extreme to bring down a whole on a simple Knightmare?" Asked the immortal witch by changing the subject of speech, the more she talks to Mystic about what she can do, the bigger her headache is.

"CC I am an extremist vigilante, with magical and scientific powers beyond your imagination, collapsing buildings to achieve my goals is nothing to me." Mystic said crossing all four arms.

"How long is it until we get to the mobile base?" Asked by Servant-Vampire, wanting to finish this battle becomes boring.

"Five minutes, ten at the most" answered CC smiling mischievously, with Mystic on his side, his revenge against Clovis is assured.

XXX

Base G-1 is a British terrestrial cruiser commonly used by known members of the Imperial Family as a mobile command center and field hospital.

Because these mobile bases almost always carry someone of considerable importance, they are always surrounded by police marches, medical vehicles and escorted by regular soldiers in the form of tanks, armored vehicles and horsemen.

Difficult to penetrate, so it is considered by many to be the safest place on the entire battlefield, a pity that it was not built to deal with superhuman and paranormal intruders.

Because Mystic is making a massacre without being noticed by anyone.

This is possible due to and combination of two of his unique abilities.

The first is his Mystic Eye, Cheia, which allows him to annalize and understand everything he sees. A power similar to clairvoyance, can even copy and recreate spells and combat moves in the smallest details.

The second is and his personal Noble Phantasm, Codex Analisys, a very powerful Grimoire, among his skills are counted, the creation of "artifacts", which can be classified as Mystic Code of the highest level or Imitations of Noble Phantasm.

The instrument chosen by Mystic is an artifact similar to a Halloween pumpkin, but is black instead of the classic orange.

Once Mystic lit the wicked pumpkin candle, the flame gave birth to a smoke-like creature like a child.

The girl, made entirely of smoke, looks incredibly like Assassin of Black aka Jack The Ripper.

The girl did not say anything, just took a quick look at Mystyc and CC, then ran to the British soldiers.

Carrying a thick fog behind it, which is filling up the whole surrounding area.

All the British soldiers, who are not inside a Knightmare or a vehicle, died not because of toxins in the air.

But from the negative or cursed properties of the fog, the most unfortunate have been devoured by the spirit of the mist, which eats the hearts of the wicked.

The artifact used by Mystic is a replica of Jack The Ripper's Noble Phantasm.

Precisely the Nobel Phantasm,

The Mist: Darkened Misty Metropolitana is a Limited Field generated by an ancient lantern that recalls the phenomenon of the "Mist of Death".

The fog, heavily mixed with sulfuric acid and created with mana, is the Noble Phantom.

By opening the shutter and gently touching the candle inside, the lit flame immediately begins to generate a fog similar to smoke from the bottom of the lantern.

The fog, produced by magical energy, forms a limited field around an area of over a dozen meters that has a negative effect on all those entering the perimeter, although it can be a means to keep people away.

Normal humans quickly vanish from pain when they come into contact with the dense cloud of enveloping smoke, simply breathing it, burning their throat and making direct contact with their eyes infuriates them.

They start to suffocate because of being unable to breathe, and they can not see anything while they are writhing in pain.

He can use this time easily to kill them selectively, or he can simply wait for them to be inflicted with death within a few turns.

Jack is able to direct the fog as he wishes in order to select which targets within the Limited Field are affected, allowing it to leave an empty space around his Master. It is also able to limit it to a specific area, allowing it to be activated only within a building.

It also affects the sense of orientation of those who are within the perimeter of the field, making them lose control of the area.

Even within a familiar closed space, fog deceives all those who try to escape running in a circle in the same place without realizing it.

Normal humans will always die in agony without ever being able to escape.

XXX

In the meantime the soldiers were dying because of a revengeful spirit and the magic haggling fog of souls.

Mystic and CC easily entered the mobile base, G-1, practically a breeze, with all the soldiers falling like flies, getting a key from the dead guards and opening the door.

"Why do I have to take your rag and bring this haunted pumpkin?" He asked CC who is wearing mystic feathered white coat while holding the Halloween pumpkin-like artifact.

"What you call rag is a very high-level Mystic Code, created with materials from Monstrous Beasts and blessed by a reincarnation of Amaterasu.

His name is Arip ă Albă. Without it my dear CC would be killed by the murderous fog. "Mystic explained to the immortal witch, who knows almost nothing about magic.

"Is it left to a lady to take your bags?" He told CC stove to bring a Halloween pumpkin, which is surprisingly heavy.

"Who carries the pumpkin-like artifact, gets a sort of protection from the murderous fog, plus I'm busy killing soldiers who want to shoot us, to bring the pumpkin," said Mystic as I shot a couple of soldiers who entered aisle.

"You have four arms and have superhuman strength," said CC, indicating his accomplice with numerous talents.

"I'm getting tired, we speed up the slaughterhouse." Mystic said with a diabolic smile under his mask.

"Come to me my family" With these words from the shadow of Mystic came tens or hundreds of creatures made entirely of shadows and darkness.

Some of these creatures are similar to grown types, very large bats and ferocious and scary wolves.

"I want the whole vehicle cleared in less than a minute, do whatever you want, but do not touch the prince or the witch who is with me." Mystyc said in a threatening tone.

Going to Clovis, leaving the herd of shadow creatures to hunt and eat anything in this mobile command center.

"You are by chance a vampire, manipulate the shadows, control the fog, you are strong and fast, when you will bite me to drink my blood" the immortal witch joked.

"Technically I'm half vampire and I do not drink the blood, I try not to do it, but the full moon nights are difficult for me, like the rest of the night creatures," Mystic replied, shocking CC, who guessed part of the nature of his newest accomplice.

"I need a big pepper pizza," murmured CC, shaking his head, another headache is coming.

"We're here!" Exclaimed Mystic, preparing the guns and kicking the door.

"I'll call you when you can come in," said Mystic, not wanting to have CC in a room that's ready to be filled with bullet holes.

"I understand" he nodded CC, not wanting to be turned by mistake into a frog or who knows what else Mystic can do.

XXX

Kallen drives his Knightmare through the Shinjuku ghetto, thinking about what happened.

A second is about to die fighting with his brother and his friends. But with the help of a mysterious voice, now named Mystic, they now leave as winners.

'Only who is Mystic.' Kallen thought, something that each member of the Kozuki group is doing.

Kallen stopped and looked up when an announcement sounded on the speakers.

Prince Clovis said: "Watch out for all your strength, stop the fire immediately!" I, Clovis, the third prince of Britannia and the true viceroy of Area 11, command you: all forces are ordered to immediately stop the fire! All the British victims and the eleven will be treated fairly and without prejudice: a Clovis's name, Britain has the order: immediately stop the fire, I will not fight anymore! . "

XXX

Eleven and British honors are making their way through the desert that is now buildings had been knocked over on the ground like dominoes. The normal blue sky was purple under the sunset.

"Why the hell are we leaving the Eleven?" Jeremiah asked for his radio.

"And the poisonous gas that they stole?"

The answer he received was: "But it is by order of Prince Clovis".

"What about Bartley? Ask the general's staff on the line."

"I'm not in their place, sir."

"You're telling me that Prince Clovis is alone!" Jeremiah shouted.

XXX

"Satisfied?" He asked Clovis to his great "guest".

"Enough" replied Mystic, who is the only living thing in the room, in addition to Clovis.

The prince's previous subordinates are now lying on the floor, dead, killed by Mystic.

"And now?" A round of songs, maybe a good game of chess? " He cheated Clovis trying to keep calm.

"I like chess, but I prefer poker, but because we do not talk a lot, using violence." He said Mystic lowering his gun, then quickly snapped to Clovis, grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him against the wall.

Then the Servant-Vampire lifted Clovis by the neck, slamming him against the wall, spitting blood.

"If you do not want to die with all the broken bones, answer all my questions!" Mystic shouted using fear, violence and a little magic to convince Clovis to sing.

"I'll tell you everything, just do not hurt me anymore" begged Clovis.

"Why did you attack Shinjuku?" He asked Mystic, holding his guns close to Clovis's chest.

"Because the terrorists have stolen my personal project: if it is discovered I will be ruined, disinherited and

I will lose the chance to become emperor! "Clovis shouted, fearing to be killed by Mystic.

"Tell me about your personal project!" He ordered Mystic shaking a little Clovis.

"The project known as Code R, is an illegal top secret search program, which conducts experiments on humans.

We found a perfect guinea pig, if we can discover the origin of his skills, I could create an army of immortal soldiers and become emperor "said Clovis.

"Where can I get the data for this research?" Asked Mystic, wanting to know what the prince discovered through his inhumane experiments.

"The pendant I bring to the colo is actually a USB stick, which contains all the data, there are no other pairs, they were destroyed as a precaution." Clovis said, Mystic using one of his bio-mechanical arms took the pendant of Clovis.

"Last question, why did you order this massacre," asked the Servant-Vampire.

"It's very simple I'm just Eleven, to save my skin I'm willing to sacrifice every single number of the world" confessed Clovis without thinking much.

"To hide your crimes, you even go so far as to order the execution of thousands of innocent people to preserve your stupid position!" He accused Mystic by tightening her grip on Clovis's neck.

"Yes?" Clovis said uncertainly, if it's a good move to be honest.

In a second Clovis veins hit in the stomach, then lifted into the air to hit the floor strongly.

"CC you can enter." With these words, the immortal witch in the room, finding a terrified Clovis, has his feet.

"As promised you can torture Clovis as much as you like, cut your fingers, take out their eyes or shoot them in your arms and legs, but I'll kill him." He said Mystic sitting on Clovis's throne, throwing a gun and a knife to the witch.

Mystic remained silent to watch the macabre spectacle of CC.

XXX

After about ten minutes of torture, filled with cries of help is the clemency of a certain prince.

Mystic rose from the throne, pulling out of his Grimoire, Codex Analisys, a simple katana.

"CC, you had your fun Time to put an end to this chapter," Mystic said as he approached Clovis.

The Servant-Vampire raised the katana in the air with both hands, ready to strike.

"Your last words to the world" asked Mystic to the British prince.

"Pieta, if you spare me I will give you power, money, women, noble title, anything, but I do not want to die" begged Clovis, ready to lick Mystic's boots to save himself.

"I would like your life," said Mystic, lowering the katana.

Clovis did not die right away, because the voice of a certain red-haired Eleven-Britain speaks across the radio, distracting Mystyc, thus cutting Clovis's arm, not his head.

"Do you receive me?" He asked Kallen to his mysterious savior.

"I get you Redy, something happened," Mystic asked slightly anxious to finish the deal with Clovis.

"Was the ceasefire your work?" He asked Kalen, not wanting to waste time.

"Obviously, Prince Clovis is very obedient, if you know how to use the right tools. Do you want to feel how a British worm dies?" He asked Mystic, lowering the katana by beheading Clovis in one shot.

"One less British prince in the world, Redy, you can tell the rest of the group to keep a low profile, I'll contact you later when the waters settle down." With these words Mystic, he left the room, bringing with him the decapitated head of Clovis, followed by CC.

"Now what will you do, Mystic?" He asked the immortal witch.

"I will change the whole world," Mystic replied, playing with the head of the British prince.

"The Shinjuku chapter is over, but my story is just beginning," Mystic replied, going to Camelot's Advanced Advanced Envoy Engineering Corps (ASEEC) mobile research center.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Preparations and arrest.

Cécile Croomy is not spending a good day, the cute young boy, Suzaku, has been buried under a building, a strange fog, which may be the notorious poisonous gas, is committing a massacre and blocking communications.

Lloyd Asplund is making a crisis for the structural damage reported on his precious Lancelot.

Not enough for a two-meter-old madman wearing a suit of armor, and the decapitated head of Clovis in his hands has just entered, in the mobile unit of the ASEEC (Advanced Advanced Envoy Engineering Corps).

Once inside the madman he shouted something in Latin or German, making strange signs in the air with his hands.

After Cécile, Lloyd and the rest of the ASEEC members, they found themselves naked in the middle of Shinjuku.

"What the hell happened!" Cécile shouted, trying to preserve his modesty.

"I do not care, I have to save my Lancelot!" He shouted Lloyd, running naked through the Shinjuku ghetto, trying to save his Knightmare.

"All of you hands up!" A group of British soldiers shouted for the nudist group.

"The worst day of my life!" Cécile murmured, dying of shame.

"What's happening today, first we find a case of necrophilia among purists and now nudist ingeneri" said one of the soldiers, wondering what is happening to the British army.

XXX

"We defeated the British using the Japanese terrorists, you can torture and beheaded a British Prince, and then steal a mobile unit, without spilling a drop of blood, thanks to your hypnotic Runes, the ASEEC research center is all ours. alone! "CC exclaimed watching the car being driven by itself, while Mystic is analyzing the data from the Cod diagram project of Knightmare, Lancelot.

"More or less yes, now why do not you go into the kitchen and get a pizza in. I need a little silence to think about the next move ... Speaking of not touching Clovis's head, he must stay cool." a bit of intimacy.

"I think it's the best idea you've ever had, my dear vampire." He said CC joking about Mystic's blood sucking nature. Before going to try to satiate his pizza addiction.

"Metraton what do you think of this data?" He asked Mystic to the AI of alien origin, who is checking the vehicle along with any equipment present in this vehicle.

"Eloah, the data in this Code R are not primitive, ineffective and obsolete

In 100 years, 18 hours, 30 minutes, 11 seconds and 7 tenths of seconds of working at your service, we have seen and studied the most interesting things.

Even their Mecha are pathetic, I mean their best Knightmare, they have a simple energy shield and greater agility and speed than the rest of the herd.

In addition we do not already have a CC in our source size. "Metatron said while he is driving through traffic and simultaneously disabling any type of surveillance arrangement, which may notice the stolen vehicle.

"Yeah, I guess we do not have to tell you that we're from another dimension or that we know an alternative version of it.

It would talk about Clovis's additional data. "He said Mystic, showing with his Omni-tool a holographic image of an underground research center, installed under a factory.

"Eloah, these are the only valid data." I recommend visiting the facility and making it our own, "said Metatron, acting as an advisor.

"I believe so, too." Clovis secretly transformed an entire abandoned factory in Knightmare into a paramilitary research center and base for his personal purposes.

A perfect place to create your own Mecha, continue my experiments, finalize my invention and prepare an army to defeat the Holy Kingdom of Brittany. "Mystic said, with a little smile, Clovis is an arrogant bastard, but his actions are helping a lot of Mystic.

XXX

Suzaku groaned softly, his wearily half-closed eyes opened only to firmly close the bright lights that hung above him.

"So you survived after all," said a familiar voice, belonging to Lloyd, who wears only a towel, peering at him as if it were a scientific experiment.

"You're lucky that the rescue arrived on time, Suzaku." She told Cécile that she is wearing a school swimsuit.

"What do you mean?" He asked Suzaku.

A young nurse brought a glass of water to her mouth, which she drank with gratitude.

"The entire cockpit of the Lancelot was buried under the rubble, which meant it could not draw oxygen for you: you had to rely on the reserve reserve of the Lancelot, and that only lasts until the energy charger. the rescuers arrived, you had already fainted from the deprivation of oxygen. "Cécile explained to the Japanese who risked dying twice in a day.

Suzaku frowned with his first time in a Knightmare, and was almost dead from something as stupid as choking, thanks to that crazy cosplay.

"The battle!" Suzaku exclaimed, wondering what happened.

"A complete and total defeat." Lloyd said, sighing dramatically and almost dropping the towel.

"Today's terrorists are increasingly weird, crazy and efficient." The half-naked mad scientist commented.

"Until the Lancelot is ready to fight again?" He asked Suzaku in Cécile.

"The repairs to the Lancelot should be completed within a week, it would be three days, but now we are adding a system of expulsion of the cockpit. But if it will once again be able to fight is another story". He explained Cécile.

" What does it mean ?" He asked Suzaku raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"What he means is that the Lancelot has had such a poor debut, that the leaders are not convinced that it is worth the money and the resources to make the project work, plus we have been completely robbed." Lloyd explained, indicating the partial nudity of many ASEEC members.

Many men in bathing suits, covered with towels or clothes in bathrobes.

"I managed to hold off their complaints and threats to close the program by telling them that this was being initiated by Prince Schneizel, who for now have withdrawn, but are no longer able to fully support." He finished explaining the mad scientist.

"You were robbed!" Suzaku shouted.

"You would not believe it, but a two-meter-old man dressed in a white armor with a skeletal design and entered into our unity." In the next second we are all naked in the middle of Shinjuku, "Lloyd explained slightly amused by the situation.

"I'm relieved, I began to suspect that the concussion caused some damage, but you too were the victim of that crazy cosplay." He said Suzaku slightly relieved, that he is not crazy.

He was only defeated by a madman in costume.

"In any case, it seems that things in Area 11 will change dramatically from now on, with a new terrorist in action, Clovis being murdered and Cornelia on the way to ..."

"Prince Clovis was murdered ?!" Suzaku shouted, gaping, eyes wide as he stares at the mad scientist in disbelief.

"But ... how did they do it ?!" He asked Suzaku trying to speak clearly.

"No one knows, all the G-1 members are dead, who was dead because of a strange phantom fog, probably the killer is the madman in armor, I saw that he was holding the decapitated head of Clovis. " He told Cécile, trembling with fear, that man in armor, clearly is not normal.

XXX

A couple of days later.

In the courtyard of a British youth school, called the Ashford Institute, there is a red-haired beauty named Kalen.

At the moment this girl is lost with her head in the clouds, thinking of her black prince ... Lelouch wrong, these are the thoughts of a girl with orange hair who is next to Kallen.

The half-breed is thinking of a person who saved his life and that of his enemies.

Mystic.

He came out of nowhere, he's all already had his own theory.

Ohgi believed he was a British soldier who had turned rogue, who might have explained how he knew where the British Sutherlands were going to go.

Others thought he might have been an agent of the Japanese Liberation Force.

Naoto believes that Mystic is a very clever hacker, given how he managed to direct the trains to them and got the code for their communicators.

Tamaki after drinking to celebrate said the most ridiculous theory among all. Mystic is a superhero from space from another dimension, sent by a cosmic entity to save the world from the evil British emperor.

The most ridiculous of all theories, so no one can think that a drunken Tamaki more or less guessed who Mystic is.

All these theories had weight. But one thing was certain: it was not on the side of Britannia.

Everyone was incredibly fast transferred from unbelief to acceptance. If someone like Mystic arrived, then it must have been a good sign.

"So how's life in your dear old school?" He asked Oghi.

"Suffocating, how things go from you." Naoto is fine. " Asked Kalen, her older brother was injured in Shinjuku, thanks to the intervention of Mystic survived. But it is always possible to appear a complication.

"The army is on alert right now, stay there and let things get cold, do not worry about Naoto, it's great, I do not know what Mystic did, but Naoto seems more informative than usual, as if a little boy had returned . " Oghi said in a happy tone.

"It's Mystic" He asked Kallen.

"Maybe you would not believe it, but today in the morning a vulture came through the window, sitting on Tamaki's bird gave us a letter to Naoto and traumatized Tamaki" Oghi said, looking at a frightened Tamaki, who gained a phobia for birds.

"Who in the world sends letters through hawks? Who still writes letters today?" He asked Kallen, trying to get an idea of why a person would do such a thing.

"It looks like Mystic does this sort of thing," Naoto's best friend replied.

"What's written in the letter?" He asked Kallen wanting to know the message from Mystic.

"Right away, the letter says," Oghi started reading Mystic's message, written in Japanese.

The Servant-Vampire decided to write his message in Japanese to gain further points with the rebels.

XXX

Redy's group is nice to see that you are alive and whole.

Miss Green and I had a long enough night, kill Clovis, steal a mobile search center, unpack the suitcases, place the equipment, implant computer viruses and drop my drones to find out where to find you.

Baka firms alias Tamaki to scream less or get out of the drunken den and talk about his magnificent victory, it's too easy to notice or chase him with cameras or drones.

Returning to the subject, in 24 hours I would have finished arranging my lair and seeing what I can do with the sister unit of the Lancelot.

I am interested in further collaboration, especially with Redy, she is very talented with Mecha, it would be a waste not to use her talent, so I do not really like the Knightmare, the seventh generation prototype, it may be hers.

So let's meet tomorrow, at 4. The observation deck of the old Tokyo Tower, you can come up to five.

XXX

"Prince Clovis is dead!" Mystic wants to give me a weeks-old Knightmare, just stolen! "Kallen said, struck by the newly obtained knowledge.

"At the moment we are checking information on Clovis's death, and for now he forgets what happened in Shinjuku and I will contact you again later." With that, Ohgi abruptly interrupted the call.

A few years later, outside the school, when Kallen went to her house, she was stopped by a not too pleasant company.

"Kallen Stadtfeld or Kallen K ōzuki" said a voice that Kallen recognized.

Kallen turned to find three members of the British military police, led by Jeremiah Gottwald, standing in the doorway.

"He declared you under arrest for the murder of the Third Prince, His Majesty, Clovis the Britannia!" Jeremiah shouted, arresting Kallen.

XXX

Later that evening.

Naoto slowly approaches his group of friends who are watching television, trying to see if there is anything about the alleged murder of Clovis.

"What is going on?" He asked Naoto as soon as he arrived.

"Prince Clovis is that he was killed." He said Tamaki in a happy tone.

Naoto blinked in surprise. That means it must have happened after calling that ceasefire order and that Mystic is telling the truth.

On the screen, the entire Purist Faction, led by margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, had gathered in the viceroy's building to hold the press conference.

"Prince Clovis has died and as he fights for peace and justice against the Eleveni, he has died a martyr! We must all bring down our pain and carry on his will!"

"We have just received new information," announced the female journalist.

"The woman suspected of the murder was captured and according to the report, the arrested woman is a half-breed".

Naoto blanched as soon as he saw the person escorted in the cuffs by the British military police.

'It could be?' He thought Naoto terrified to death.

"The suspect is Kallen Stadtfeld or Kallen K ōzuki"

Naoto lost consciousness by the pop, thanks to the sky Oghi managed to capture it before hitting the floor.

XXX

"Do you know anything about this weapon, Kallen K ōzuki?" He asked Jeremiah.

Kallen reads unable to move or defend herself, is full of bruises and perhaps a broken rib.

"It was the one used to assassinate Prince Clovis, the striations of the reed confirm it." Jeremiah lied, Clovis was killed by a cutting weapon.

"I will not tell you anything about a British dog!" Kallen said, they can imprison her and beat her, but they can not crush her spirit or pride.

His chair was suddenly kicked by another member of the purist faction in the room, knocking Kallen onto the floor.

"Your fingerprints are on the rifle," said Jeremiah, raising the gun so that Kallen could see from his position on the ground.

"You're also suspected of killing members of the royal guard." Admit it, do it now and you'll be judged as a British instead of eleven. "

"Go to hell!" Said Kallen, spitting on Jeremiah. His reward was a painful and long beating.

XXX

"His Highness's memorial program has been very well managed." Jeremiah praised the man who stood before him.

"A little 'too whiny for my taste, but ..."

"Excellence, the masses have fun with a tearful one." Diethard Ried, the producer and member of the Hi-TV press staff, defended.

"Spoken like a real TV man." Jeremiah observed in a way that could be taken as a compliment or an insult.

"However, I recognize your skills: you did well in the short term you had, you almost thought you were waiting for His Highness to die."

Diethard bowed slightly in deference to the Margrave.

"I fear it is quite common to have memorial programs prepared for important people"

"Me too?" Jeremiah Churches amused.

"Later, we can make one for you, excellence." Diethard said.

Jeremiah nodded, expecting that answer.

"It means I was not important enough to guarantee one up to now, what an honesty on your part."

Diethard was not sure if the Margrave had been insulted, angry or grateful for honesty, as the man kept his emotions and feelings hidden quite well.

He could respect it. "I'm afraid so.

"Do you feel like joining the military? We need information officers." Jeremiah offered.

Men of the caliber of Diethard did not come too often. His inclination to speak the truth respectfully, however, ignoring how he could influence the other person, was something very lacking in many of the soldiers. They were all yes-men, and it was almost impossible to receive an answer without first kissing the ass first.

Diethard shook his head respectfully.

"I'm afraid I'm not up to the job, it's not for me."

"Do you prefer a civilian network?" Churches Jeremiah. A shame, but he did not hold it against him, was serving Britannia in his own way.

"It does not matter, I have another favor to ask you tonight, Kururugi Suzaku will be transferred to his court martial."

Diethard closed his eyes, his mind was already leaping ahead of where the Margrave was leading him.

"We'll have a lot of patriotic Britons to line the edge of the road."

"It's useful for you to notice so quickly." Jeremiah turned to his left where Villetta Nu, the only person he trusted most in the purist faction, was standing.

Even if a bad rumor started, she started having sex with Eleven corpses.

"Make sure his face can be seen clearly in the envoy."

Villetta frowned slightly.

"Lord Jeremiah, there are some Eleven who have made Kallen a heroine: some groups may even think of freeing her."

"I will personally provide security in my Sutherland." Jeremiah reassured her. He had already suspected something of that kind alone, but he still appreciated the warning.

"If they come up with agitators, I'll do them on the spot!"

XXX

In an apparently abandoned factory.

A Servant-Vampire is working on a Knightmare, updating it with incredibly advanced technologies.

"How much stuff do you keep in your magic book?" Asked CC curious, for a whole day Mystic is pulling out of his book, weapons, tools, equipment, materials, etc. and does not seem to finish them.

"Keeping in mind that every time I leave the house, I end up in hundreds of troubles, more and more dangerous and strange, I have learned to carry all sorts of things and in huge quantities, I can supply a small army" Mystic said ending up installing in Knightmare its new energy core.

"I'm crazy, do I have Egyptian black cat, which is above your head?" He asked CC swearing that shortly before, there was no black-fured pet on Mystic's head.

"Nya Nya Nya" Said an Egyptian black cat, before jumping from Mystic's head and lands on the head of CC.

"She is Bastet, my feline friend and first servant, and the innate ability to appear from nothing at least you expect ... Indifferent to where or when you are, this kitten will come out of nowhere like a ghost." He explained Mystic, stroking the head of his dear little kitten.

Nya Nya! "He mewed Bastet.

"You have a surprise for me What have you brought Bastet, from Zalmoxis Zwei?" He asked Mystic in a low voice, smiling at the Egyptian black cat.

"He's talking to a cat, no, you're taking a discussion with an animal," CC said, not knowing what else to say.

Animal and owner gave a strange look to CC, who says, what's your problem, another alternative, is with this?

Ignoring CC, Bastet spits out of his mouth a kind of metal nut combined with a multicolored gem.

Taking the object covered with feline saliva, Mystic carefully examines it, as if his life depended on it.

"Bastet, you're the biggest feline of all time, including all the inventions my fourth-generation LAIM prototype brings me!" Mystic shouted, taking the cat in his hands and lifting it up in the air.

"What is a LAIM?" He asked CC, understanding less and less of Mystic, except that he is an incredibly powerful madman.

XXX

The Mega-Armored Zalmoxis Zwei, is a giant ship of Techno-magic origin.

To be at the height of your ability to need an elite crew and regular maintenance.

The first Zalmoxis was maintained by approximately 17,000 drones, consisting of 9000 drones for maintenance, 6000 guardian drones, 2000 intelligence drones.

For Zalmoxis Zwei, Mystic decided to build a crew worthy of his Mega-Armored, not just drones.

At the beginning using the technology taken from various sources built of super-drones, multifunctional in large numbers, about 1,000,000.

A large enough number, shaped by capable machines. Having both quantity and quality, they are perfect for keeping Zalmoxis Zwei in good condition.

But the super-drones to operate at maximum capacities or Mystic's needs, they had to be controlled or bound by a higher intelligence, Metatron and ADARA were not enough for this task, an alternative was the creation of several AIs (artificial intelligence) for condone the super-drones.

But the captain of the ship did not like the idea of hundreds of AIs driving super-drones or the existence of the same super-drones.

So Mystic, I start a new project, create coordinators or supervisors of an appallingly high level.

Thus, the basic code of the IA Metatron program has combined the projects and design of Justitia and ADARA

Justitia, was the first Robot-Girl created by Mystic, an automaton, with firepower and superhuman physical and mental abilities, at the coast of almost zero emotional capacity.

ADARA, a super-advanced android, created with alien technology, capable of analyzing, calculating, absorbing and processing data and intelligence very quickly and acting in the right way. Built with the intent of copying or recreating a human being, so its physical appearance and emotional abilities are identical to those of a human being.

Combining the basic features of Justitia, Metatron and ADARA in a single model, adding the Techno-magic and replicating it a thousand times, Mystic created LAIM (Metallomni's Illusional Angel Legion).

A hive mind, made up of a thousand units, where one is everything and everything is one.

A thousand metallic bodies and a single mind or a thousand minds in one body.

Each of them capable of perfectly using science or magic, even combining it.

Metallomni's Illusional Angel Legion was born with the OMEGA-000 unit and finished with the Zafkiel-999 unit.

I LAIM (The Legion of Angels Illusori of Metallomni) or as they were nicknamed by the enemies ADEM (Angelos Deus Ex Machina) which means The Angels of the god of the machine.

A reference to their appearance of angels and the title of Mystic, such as Deus Ex Machina, obtained thanks to its technopathy and the creation of hundreds of machines.

They have been a success beyond expectations, they have been able to control 1,000,000 perfectly, but they have shown a frightening military power.

Each of the LAIM or ADEM had under him, 1000 super-drones, and could guide them as engineers, mechanics, constructs or soldiers, incredibly efficient and deadly soldiers.

A single LAIM unit, is able to fly, create fields of force, camouflage, hacking, capable of analysis, calculate, absorb and process data and intelligence very quickly and act in the appropriate way.

See and hear long distances, with a 360 ° view, with modules for thermal, infrared, magic, etc.

Able to use the Magecraft and handle a large number of advanced weapons.

In other words, they are very powerful and hard to break down.

Seeing the success and power of LAIM, Mystic created a second generation, then a third generation.

Finally I start to create the first generation unit, but could not finish it, when Justitia would bring the necessary data to finalize the software, a certain entity, I send Mystic in the world of Cose Geass.

The first generation (LAIM-I) is a supreme predator, which dominates every possible terrain type, adaptable to everything.

Started with the 000-OMEGA unit and fine with the 999-Zafkiel unit.

The second generation (LAIM-II), are different, they are not absolute predators, that can conquered every territory.

The second generation, is a generation of specialists, each unit is designed to be the best in the respective department.

For example killer, theft, sabotage, bombing, hacking, cooking, maintenance, reconnaissance, piloting, healing, alchemy, manipulation of water, manipulation of fire, diplomacy, espionage, seduction, music, dance, painting, pistolera, destroy, repair , swordsman, archer, sniper, etc.

The generation of these machines specialized in all sorts of things begins, with the 000-ALFA unit and ends with the 999-Zophiel unit.

The third generation (LAIM-III), are weaker in terms of raw power or physical statistics, but their computing power and analysis are hundreds of times higher than previous generations. These make him generals, commanders and captains for the previous generation.

Started with the 000-BETA unit and finish with the 999-Zaphkiel unit.

The newborn fourth generation (LAIM-IV) was born without a specific purpose, to put it directly, Mystic, has decided to create a fourth generation just to ward off boredom.

The final result was ...?

"I am, LAIM-IV, 000-Ester Unit.

My priorities are:

\- Serve, obey, assist, help, protect and promote the goals of the creator.

\- Destroy the Holy Kingdom of Brittany.

\- Collect all the knowledge of the universe, to arrive and study the Root.

\- Killing Kischur Zelretch Schweino.

Are you to your liking ... dad and mom? "Said a small female voice, which looks like that of a little girl.

"I'm not your mother!" He shouted an immortal witch with green hair, reacting in an exaggerated way.

"Calm down CC, synthetic beings with free will, conscience and emotions react like birds, and the first thing they see becomes their parents," Mystic explained in a calm tone.

"Nya Nya" mewed Bastet, saying in the language of cats: Do not you know this stuff? You're an idiot.

"I need more pizza!" CC shouted, running towards the kitchen.

"Mom is strange" said a Techno-magic killing machine, with the appearance and behavior of a child.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Recruiting terrorists and an idiot.

"The overwhelming victory of Britain has made known to the previous government, unknown, their true status in the world: since then, the Empire and the Eleventh Area have come together and started to pursue the path of awakening".

Naoto must strive not to look furious.

In public like this, now it's not Naoto K ōzuki, but Nelson Stadtfeld. A patriotic citizen of Britain who approved all the actions of Britannia.

He hates the fact that he must allow this part of himself to exist.

An ugly truth Naoto Kozuki was much more limited in the things he could do and in places to go. But Nelson Stadtfeld not to these restrictions.

The Tokyo Tower, once a symbol of pride and joy for the Japanese people, has been converted to the Britannia Victory Memorial Center.

A museum that commemorates the victory of Britain during the occupation of Japan.

Everywhere he looked, there were images of British and Glasgow soldiers in battle.

Places across the country that had been damaged or destroyed by the war and the victories of the Holy Kingdom of Brittany, because they dared not commemorate the battles in which the Japanese had fought successfully.

All this disgusted him deeply.

He saw the movement in his peripheral vision, and realized that they were behind him, Ohgi, Tamaki, Yoshida, Inoue.

Everyone suspected it was a risk to come here, although Mystic's interference had saved his life in Shinjuku.

It was only for this reason that at least they would have heard it. In addition he could help in saving his sister, he mentioned in the letter that he stole a seventh-generation Knightmare.

The only other people on the ground floor of the tower besides them were a couple of Britannia, casually observing one of the old rifles that Japan had tried to use against the original Glasgow.

Naoto would have sworn he saw the couple look in his direction for a moment.

But when they were eyelids, they were still looking at the weapon, as if their eyes had ever moved.

Tokyo Tower at 4:00 am Why here, of all places? 'Naoto thought.

XXX

"We're sure it's not a trap." If he had been arrested in secret? " He said Yoshida, slightly worried.

"Yoshida calm down, even Tamaki is calmer than you." Ohgi said, while the three move in a glass bowl and take an interest in the images inside.

"But Yoshida may be right, Mystic could be arrested after sending his mail to us," Inoue said, recalling the postman bird, who traumatized Tamaki.

Before anything could be said, a familiar voice came from below them.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm as free as a bird," said Mystic's voice.

Naoto, Oghi, Tamaki, Inoue and Yoshida looked down, finding an Egyptian black cat with golden eyes.

Around the colo he wears a yellow-black collar, with a sort of medals in shape on it

hexagon, colored red and symbol looks like an open mouth with sharp teeth.

"Naoto, Oghi, Inoue, Yoshida, tell me that you also hear the voice of Mystic, coming out of the body of a lot of fleas." He asked Tamaki slightly worried, starting to hear voices is not a good sign.

"Calm down, Baka-1, I speak to you through the collar of this bag of fleas called Bastet, if you want to see me face to face, follow Bastet," said Mystic, through Bastet's Nemetrix.

The group of Japanese rebels have painted faces of a look of surprise and disbelief.

"Here is a motivation, for hunting the cat, I can save Redy" With these last words, the cat starts running away.

Ohgi, Tamaki, Inoue and Yoshida have no words to describe this strange situation. All of them have turned their gaze to Naoto.

Their leader, who disappeared from their sight.

"What are you waiting for, follow the cat!" Naoto shouted, who is already chasing Mystic's pet.

The rest of them went to the elevators as quickly as possible without looking suspicious. A pretty difficult thing. They are chasing Naoto, who runs behind an Egyptian black cat.

XXX

After about ten minutes chasing a cat through the streets of Tokyo.

The group of terrorists arrived inside a train.

When he heard the voices of the Ohgi and others, he sighed with relief.

Naoto hopes they were not angry with him for running after Mystic's cat, saying nothing, but the voice said that he can save Redy, which is Kallen his beloved little sister.

Naoto looked around, resisting the urge to say the course of action that everyone was thinking.

It was quiet.

Too silent.

There are no passengers except for him and his friends.

"We chased a damn cat for an eternity, to get into a goddamn empty train, what should we do now!" He shouted Tamaki very nervous and tired, should solve his temperament.

"Calm down Baka-1. Naoto, look to your right." He said Mystic speaking through the collar of Bastet.

Naoto did as he was told.

"What do you see?" She asked Mystic, wanting to be sure of her choice.

"The British city, we were stolen and built on our sacrifice." Naoto answered angrily in his voice.

"And on the left?" He asked for Mystic again.

"I see our city, the remains of a dry city after the British sucked it." Naoto said with a gesture of sadness.

"I like what I feel, now go in front of the train." He said Mystic and Bastet ran ahead, ignoring the Japanese terrorists.

Naoto started walking towards Mystic, Ohgi, Tamaki, Inoue, Yoshida are behind him.

Finally they entered the next car and Naoto stopped.

There, at the front of the car, there is a great person with their backs facing them and a black cat.

"Who are you ?" He asked Naoto.

All the figures remained silent.

"Do you think it's a trap?" He muttered Yoshida.

"Are you Mystic ?!" Mystic screamed.

The figures remained silent and motionless.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" Tamaki shouted, incredibly fed up with this game.

Just as the train enters a tunnel and was immersed in darkness.

The mysterious figure turned, revealing an imposing face that would be etched forever in the minds of those who watched him.

A man at least two meters tall. With broad shoulders, toned and trained muscles fill his body, which seems to have exceeded the performance of an Olympic athlete

construction can be said to be at the height of physical strength.

He wears a black combat suit with a high-tech nature.

On the suit, right on the arms, legs and spine are Runes, extremely complex and powerful.

Above the suit there are different protections: shoulder straps, armor, armrests and greaves.

All these protectors that form an armor, have a skeletal design and are silver-white in color.

The head is covered by a white helmet, which hides every detail of the face.

The helmet has a crimson visor in the shape of a Y. Over the helmet there are 5 small black horns that form a crown.

Many belts, belts and gray holster are present on the suit.

The multifunctional belt contains a large silver gun and a small arcane book.

The last accessory is a long white coat with a pointed hood.

An interesting thing about the cape is that its design seems to be made entirely of bird feathers or scales of a reptile.

The coat is decorated with gold embroidery on the edges and has an engraved coat of arms.

A red vulture with a pair of sabers in its talons, underneath there is a small magic circle with a cog.

"You guessed it, I'm Mystic." The Servant-Vampire replied.

The group of Japanese terrorists have no words, all of them have imagined who Mystic is, but none of them has ever thought of a giant man in skeletal white armor.

Well maybe a drunken Tamaki, who said crazy and strange things.

"Did you have fun with my little trip?" He said Mystic smiling behind the mask.

"Little trip?" He asked Oghi confused.

"I wanted you to have a real appreciation for them, the settlement and the ghetto!" He declared Mystic, pointing to the two different cities with their arms.

"Yes, there is a difference between us and the British! A desperate difference! That's why we fight as resistance!" Oghi replied.

"I understand, but you are wrong rebel acts will not defeat Britannia!" He said Mystic, not wanting to label his possible subordinates as a terrorist.

"The defeat?" Ohgi said, unable to believe such a thing was possible.

A battle in the ghetto was one thing, but the nation as a whole ?.

"You are Japanese rebels, but the world sees you as it is Eleven the emperor you are only at most a nuisance comparable to a mosquito." He told Mystic by criticizing their ineffective methods.

"What does it mean !" He exclaimed Inoue angrily.

"Are you saying that we are nothing but children?" He said Yoshida, clenching his fists.

"Do not confuse your enemy, not the British people, full of civilians." The real enemy is Britain's emperor, Charles Zi Britania. "Mystic said.

"What you need is to fight a war !.

Do not involve civilians !.

Attacking civilians in the nation is nothing but mere terrorism, and only helps the enemy to gather people against you, against your cause! see the same empire that is corrupt, and must be overthrown before Japan and all other territories can be enslaved!

Join me at my side and take the path of justice! "Mystic has finished his speech.

"Do not be absurd, it's easy to say what you want, but it does not mean anything if you can not support it!" Shouted Inoue.

"Tell me Naoto, how was ... winning?" Asked Mystic.

'What does Mystic want? First talk about justice, wrong methods, overthrow Brittany and now ask my opinion?! ' Naoto thought, taking the question at face value, however.

"I ... satisfactory." Naoto said, taking a moment to find a better answer.

"We, no, the Japanese people, we did not win a battle against Britannia from Itsukushima.

I never thought it would be possible yet, you ... "Naoto was interrupted by Servant-Vampire.

"Made a miracle, made the impossible possible, Saved your life and your companions.

Defeat the army in open field, killed a prince. Saved hundreds of innocent civilians from a tragic fate. "Mystic said with a pleased tone.

"It was our fault if it happened in the first we had planned better ..." Said Naoto regretting his actions, but once again interrupted by Mystic.

"The great thing would happen if?

Naoto, it's not important now. The past has passed a common mortal can not change it. What we can change is the future.

Recognize your mistakes, learn from them and move on. Make sure the next time you do not make the same mistakes, this way from the dead caused by your own meaning and your reason. "Mystic said, cheering Naoto and giving her an important piece of wisdom.

"I think we started a little bad, Mystic, I'm Naoto Kōzuki, I want to thank you for helping us in Shinjuku." Naoto said with a bittersweet smile.

"It's nothing like that ... My job is to protect the innocent and punish the wicked." Saving your lives, however fortuitous it may have been, was just one case to prevent the death of the remaining civilians in Shinjuku. " , he is a vigilante, punishing and eliminating is his self-imposed task.

Finally, the mythical unfortunate of Mystic in play, is Baka-1 aka Tamaki decided to enter the conversation.

"Take your mask and show us your face! We do not trust you otherwise!" Tamaki shouted, looking for beatings.

The masked vigilante turns his gaze to the red-haired idiot.

"Tamaki code name Baka-1, you could lower the tone of the voice, the important people are talking, we do not have time for your jokes." He said Mystic not considering Tamaki a threat in any method, at most it is an annoying microbe.

"Do not use my name, a masked man, I did not tell you to take off your mask!" He said Tamaki trying to be threatening.

"Now Shinichiro Tamaki, you have a masked man in front of you," explained Mystic, addressing Tamaki as if he were a small child.

"We can see it." He observed Inoue dryly.

"Of course you can, I'm not questioning your eyes, I'm just observing the paradox of asking a masked man who he is." Mystic said in an amused tone.

Naoto, as he mentally laughed at the fury on Tamaki's face, he kept a neutral expression as he talked about anything Tamaki could say.

"A good point, I'm sure Mystic has earned his privacy for taking us to victory over a Knightmare battalion, giving us a couple of dozens of state-of-the-art Knightmare, preventing the massacre of Shinjuku residents who have refused to evacuate and orchestrate the death of the instigator, do not you all agree with me? " Naoto said, the rest of the group, except Tamaki, nodded in agreement with Naoto.

"Naoto, I like you, I'll give you my right arm, I do not like Tamaki, but you look fun, we keep you around." He commented on Mystic, with a smile under his mask.

With the teasing of Mystic and his companions who have opposed the chance to unmask Mystic.

Tamaki reacted as usual often, without thinking. So he charged to Mystic with a cry of rage and frustration.

"Impulsive" commented Mystic as Tamaki approached him. With a growl, Tamaki pulled his fist back and punched Mystic.

Only to strike the air, Tamaki blinked in surprise.

He did not have to punch the masked man and then beat him, because he, Shinichiro Tamaki, was simply fantastic.

Instead, Mystic disappeared in a crimson flash. now Tamaki was stumbling forward, trying to regain his balance, because of his fist that left him too wide.

Once he managed to keep himself under control, he looked around for the target.

"You're not very smart," said Mystic, who is at the entrance of the car, behind Naoto's group.

" How did you do !" He asked Tamaki, trying to explain what happened just before.

"Teleporting" said Mystic before disappearing in a crimson flash and reappearing behind Tamaki, then lifting it up ... without using his hands.

Now Tamaki is levitating helplessly, while Mystic's right arm has turned into an arm made of rock and meteors, which looks like Gravitor's arm (Gravattack / Galilean).

"You've stretched yourself too much on that fist." "I guess any martial arts training you've had was entirely self-taught or rather devoid of theoretical-practical applications," said Mystic, analyzing Tamaki's pathetic fighting style.

"Metiti down, monster race!" Tamaki exclaimed, which continues to float in the air.

"I prefer the term of a mutant or a joke of nature." You float until you calm down, "Mystic said, moving his arm with DNA Galilean, causing Tamaki to hit the ceiling of the train.

The entire group of Japanese terrorists were speechless and if their jaws were possible and their eyes would hit the floor.

"The first you see a guy in a costume with superpowers?" He asked Mystic already knowing the answer.

"How did you manage to do that with the flash, your arm and Tamaki flying?" He asked Yoshida ready to tear her hair.

"Can we ask an explanation?" He asked Naoto.

"It's a very long and complicated story, and I'm sure none of you will believe me." Mystic explained in a sincere tone, even if he doubts what he sees, his life is incredibly strange, abnormal, ridiculous and lively.

"We accept a brief explanation," said Oghi and the rest of the group, slowly nodded.

"Costume, powers, cool name, we have a superhero in front of us!" Tamaki exclaimed, having a sudden change in personality, perhaps too strongly beaten the head with the ceiling of the train.

"It's ridiculous Tamaki," Inoue said, mocking the idea of a superhero.

"More or less rightly, I'm kind of a superhero, I prefer the term vigilante is less childish and more practical," said Mystic, who ranks more like Anti-Hero.

"Tamaki was right!" He declared Yoshida with a shocked and terrified face.

"To put it briefly, I'm not just a man, I'm something more" said Mystic, turning his arm with DNA Galilean, into an arm of fire and magma, the result of using DNA Pyronita (Heatblast).

By doing this, Tamaki stopped levitating and hit the floor.

"We already understood that," Naoto said, staring at the alien fire arm.

"I have many talents, the result of several laboratory accidents, genetic mutations, some technological systems, being abducted by aliens and many other strange things." He explained Mystic by deactivating the Pyronite DNA of his arm bringing it back to normal.

"Let's see who wins now without your wacky powers," Tamaki said standing up.

"Tamaki!" Ohgi shouted, a mixture of anger, frustration and resignation in his voice.

"Stop it now!" The rest of the group shouted simultaneously, tired of Tamaki's behavior.

"I trust that such a thing will not have to happen to stop your attacks on my person?" He said Mystic in a tone that becomes dark and heavy while his left arm has turned into a giant, sharp blade, which is incredibly close to Tamaki's throat.

"OK, OK, I understand, you can go back to having a normal arm!" He shouted Tamaki not wanting to be beheaded.

"Of course," said Mystic, his voice sounds more friendly, and his sword-arm returns to his normal self.

Tamaki staggered backwards, instilling his group and staring darkly and frightened at Mystic.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up into Naoto's furious eyes.

The hot-headed man swallowed. 'I'm so dead I can not wait when we leave. 'Tamaki thought, wondering what is scarier than Mystic with his powers or Naoto.

"Tamaki, pull back and do not say a word unless I tell you." He advised Ohgi, his voice full of quiet authority that he rarely used.

"But" Tamaki tried to protest.

" Now !" He ordered Naoto, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Lowering himself in defeat, Tamaki dropped to the back of the group.

Turning back to Mystic, Naoto bowed to him.

"Mystic, I apologize for Tamaki's actions, it has always been a hot head" Naoto apologized in Tamaki's name.

The Servant-Vampire shook his head.

"Naoto's head is up, nothing serious happened, no one got hurt, except for the pride of Tamaki.

Of course Baka-1 acted without your approval and consent, it would be foolish to blame you for his reckless behavior. "

Naoto straightened up. "Thanks for your understanding." Kalen's brother said, relieved that the guy with strange powers is a reasonable person.

Mystic waved a hand as a sign of farewell.

"It's not a problem, the world is full of impulsive and idiotic people, and now we get to work, I think you want to save Redy alias Kalen," Mystic said, gaining the full attention of Naoto.

"I will do anything to save my sister!" He declared Naoto, ready to do everything for his beloved little sister, even selling his soul to the devil or a Servant-Vampire.

"I am looking for the defeat of Britannia as much as you do, but only I am not enough to defeat the Holy Kingdom of Brittany and the army it has amassed, regardless of my abilities or the power I possess." Mystic said sincerely, putting the his arm on Naoto's shoulder.

"I will show myself worthy of your trust, and I will free Redy tonight, in return you will become the first members of my group." He said Mystic, using his A-Rank charisma, to bewitch Naoto and the rest of his friends.

"How can I help you?" Naoto asked, wanting to help Mystic in some way.

"When are you good at piloting a Knightmare?" He asked Mystic, taking out a key from a Knightmare, who is about to make his debut tonight.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: His name is Mystic.

In the multiverse a voice was born recently, which became a fairy tale.

In the future this story will turn into a legend known by everyone. But for now it's a simple story.

XXX

The fable speaks of a common bird, flying in the sky aimlessly.

His life was not too difficult or too easy.

The little bird enjoyed flying through the vast blue sky, looking for stories to be heard.

One day this little bird meets an old bat. The little bird was deceived by the old bat, which turned out to be a sorcerer named Zelretch.

The little bird without being able to do something, is thrown into a very distant land.

The distant land was incredibly different from its quiet and safe home.

But the little bird could not go home, so he opened his wings and started flying in this new sky.

With the time spent in this distant land, the bird has grown, I become stronger, faster, smarter and more courageous.

The little bird turned into a giant white vulture, who wanted to see all the wonders of the world and beyond.

I begin to fly and see every possible corner of the world.

His every journey was full of obstacles and enemies to face.

In one way or another the white vulture I find a solution you have its problems.

Wrapped using your head, other times the strength or magic.

The white vulture keeps on traveling without ever stopping or looking back.

In his long journey he fought hundreds of evil beings and made many friends and allies.

However, the white vulture continues to fly alone in the vast sky in search of something, but nobody knows what it is looking for, not even the white vulture itself.

Occasionally the old bat or one of his colleagues, visit the white vulture and send it to new lands to explore.

XXX

The night has finally arrived, the monsters come out of their hiding places, ready to find a prey to hunt and devour. Among the creatures of the night, there is a being that this world has never met until today, a half-century vampire named Mystic.

His is simple but incredibly difficult to accomplish, destroy the Holy Kingdom of Brittany and kill his emperor, Charles Zi Britania.

His legend begins today, in the Tokyo settlement.

XXX

In the Tokyo settlement, people lined up to watch the procession that would transport Kalen Kōzuki to his court martial while being arrested for the murder of Prince Clovis Britannia, Third Prince of Britain.

The lights in the settlement shine, illuminating the sky with a fiery reddish orange color like a sunset on the horizon.

However, people do not care much about enlightenment, since they only came to see the face of her who robbed their beloved prince of his life.

"Every moment" said a television reporter who is following the event.

It tells that the streets are also full of cameras that provide live footage to televisions through Area Eleven and the British homeland. For all those who are not able to come to testify in person.

"Every moment now ... is a sight to behold, the crowds line the path, all waiting for breath." The unnamed journalist said.

XXX

At the Ashford Academy, in the student council meeting room, Milly, Shirley Nina and Rivalz are standing in front of a large television with a brown frame.

Rivalz sits in Indian style on the table near the TV with Shirley sitting to his left.

Milly is standing at the back of the table and Nina, as usual, sits at her usual seat next to her, though she has focused her attention on the TV.

None of them said a word to each other because they were all focused on TV, curious to know what is going to happen.

"Waiting for the accused assassination of Prince Clovis to pass." He said the reporter went on with his usual professional tone, since he would have to keep his personal opinions and keep a neutral view of the entire event.

"The Half-Blood Kalen K ōzuki" announced the nameless journalist.

XXX

Meanwhile, inside a Hi-TV news van located behind the crowd, Diethard was overseeing the entire show as he stood behind two technicians seated in front of a series of screens. Each shows a different image of the path that the procession should have taken.

"The camera five is a bit slow." He said Diethard, speaking in a small microphone attached to his right ear.

"Tell me, Charles, have your team been deployed yet?" He asked Diethard.

There was a moment of silence as Diethard held his hand to the microphone, making it clear that he was talking to someone.

"What, the study?" He went on, clearly not satisfied with what the person on the other side said: "We wait, nothing has been rejected, everything is going according to plan".

As the images on the screens began to change to one of the journalists covering the event, Diethard nodded.

"Here we are." Diethard told the person on the other side.

On the streets, everyone in the crowd held their breath when the familiar purple-blue shape of a Sutherland Knightmare Frame appeared in front, leading the procession with two others behind it, one on either side of what appeared to be a moving stage or something of the gender.

Behind the platform is the main Sutherland, piloted by Jeremiah.

"I can see them." The reporter reported with a touch of excitement in his voice as the Sutherlands moved forward with the platform that followed.

"They suspect Kalen K ōzuki is headed this way." He announced the reporter.

The show was nothing short of spectacular.

The procession emerged as if it climbed up a hill.

Back in the news van, Diethard smiled as he pressed a button on the miniature microphone, turning it off.

"Like a clock." Diethard said before his face turned into a dissatisfied frown.

"Humph, what a circus this is and I'm corrupt like none of them." Diethard commented.

He is totally dissatisfied with the situation.

The whole routine has become rather repetitive and disgusted.

This is nothing.

Diethard has assisted in providing news for popular performances.

Primarily captured terrorist leaders that the British decided to set an example with unnecessary attempts to stop terrorist activity.

It did not work. In reality, those executions seem to have the opposite effect and encourage terrorists even more.

Diethard knew that the terrorists who were executed are undoubtedly seen as martyrs.

The British seem to believe that by making an example of people, they would have frightened the masses to submit to them.

It's not true, Diethard knew it.

In fact, it only served to encourage more and more "Eleven" people to resort to terrorism.

XXX

Back in the street, the crowd starts shouting furiously with insults and jokes as the procession passes by.

A fourth Sutherland was located behind the float and all four had their cockpit open with Jeremiah in front Sutherland, Villetta in Sutherland on the right, Kewell Soresi. Jeremiah's chief advisor in the Sutherland on the left and a fourth member in the Sutherland on the back.

At the top of the platform, flanked by soldiers is Kalen on her knees. Dressed in a prisoner uniform. With his hands tied behind his back and wrapped in grayish brown straps on his chest and two other straps on the lower abdomen that crossed at the front with a black containment harness holding them in place.

He also wears a strange metal collar attached to his neck with a prod that protruded from each of the four sides.

Two soldiers stood on either side of him with guns aimed at him, ready to shoot if he decided to try something.

XXX

Back at the Ashford Academy, the student council watched as the TV shows a close-up of Kalen and her two guards.

"Voices of contempt, always stronger." The voice of the reporter came from the speakers

"Voices that testify to the love of a people for their prince, making their judgment fall on a terrorist".

XXX

Back on the street, the procession continues to move forward as the mocking of the people does not stop and grow stronger.

"Margrave Jeremiah, an integral part of the resolution of this case, will preside over the process as a consolation of acting

"The journalist said while Jeremiah is showing sneer from the back of his Sutherland as if he had heard the comment.

XXX

In the resistance group's hideout, the less Naoto terrorists are standing in front of the main TV.

"Neither could any of them make it on their own" said Oghi worried to death for his friend, Naoto, who decided to go with Mystic to save Kalen.

A madman in costume and his best friend against a military convoy.

XXX

Meanwhile, the procession continued to make its way through the crowds flanking both sides of the road.

Sutherlands line the sides of the road, acting as a barrier and preventing some of the crowd from approaching the accused in an attempt to vent their anger on him.

It is an effective strategy because very few people dared to challenge a Knightmare with a bare head.

Too bad that among these few people, there is a certain Servant-Vampire.

XXX

"Assassin!"

"Scum!"

"Damn, half-breed!"

"We want our prince back!"

Jeremiah allowed himself a smile. Enjoying the resounding cries of people filling the air as they pass by.

Things are going as expected.

With this public support, the goals of the purist faction would be assured.

Suddenly the asphalt of the road came to life, it's hundreds, no, thousands of trial spears came out of the asphalt of the road, blocking the way for any Knightmare.

The trial lances are 10 meters in height and often as thick as the trunk of a giant tree.

The spears did not exit chaotically, followed a pattern.

Many spears have stood before the civilian public, forming bars, keeping them away from the future battlefield.

The rest of the lances have filled the road systematically, blocking any possibility of landing or reinforcements by war or Knightmare vehicles.

Except for the lances that form a gigantic V downward, which form a kind of tunnel or a way of entry.

"What the hell happened!" Jeremiah shouted, disconcerted by what happened.

"No, it's not possible." The monster has returned. "Villetta murmured, trembling with fear, remembering what happened to him in Shinjuku. He met a monster who stole the Knightmare, but not before humiliating it and hitting it with a lot of electricity.

Miraculously he survived without serious damage, be physical damage. But there remained some mental damage to poor Villetta Nu, that is fear of death to see the monster again.

XXX

" How did he do !" He asked one of the rebels who did not attend the meeting with Mystic, the vigilante masked with many "talents".

"Mystic owns superpowers!" He simply explained Inoue.

"The guy controls the earth!" He said Yoshida, speechless, would bet on bursts and lots of fire.

"They stopped! They really did it!" Oghi exclaimed, very happy that things go in favor of Mystic and Naoto.

The other members of the resistance gathered around the TV in the shop from which they were based, expressing various degrees of shock and amazement.

"Remember to never try Mystic again, if you can create a whole forest of spears in a second, I do not want to be your enemy," Tamaki exclaimed, gaining more fear of Mystic.

XXX

Suddenly a strange fog is covering the forest of asphalt lances.

A very strong and frightful voice resounded throughout the district.

"Chapter One: The beginning of the end.

Jeremiah Gottwald, the pseudo-Orange, have you asked what's going on?

It's simple, you've exceeded the limits.

The Holy Kingdom of Brittany subdued, enslaved entire country to satisfy your infinite greed.

You have killed hundreds of innocents to hide your crimes.

The dead ask for revenge and the living I want justice.

The consequences of your crimes are now paid! "

"Go out of your hiding place!" He shouted Jeremiah, ready to order a bombing to find the person responsible for this stuff.

"As you wish," the mysterious voice answered.

A light came from the tunnel improvised by the trial lances. A car came out of the tunnel, specifically a luxury limousine.

Jeremiah easily identifies the personal car of Prince Clovis coming out of the tunnel and stops right in front of their position.

He was not told what really happened to the car after the viceroy's murder.

He believes it was simply demolished, because the prince's personal transport was just that. Designed only for the transport of the prince, Clovis.

"Go out, you who dare to ruin the carriage of His Highness!" Jeremiah shouted, not understanding what's going on.

A forest of spears come out of the ground, a sudden mist, followed by a scary voice, Finally the car of the deceased prince, who in addition drives himself.

The large British flag that adorns the front of the carriage suddenly lit and fired almost instantly.

To reveal a great masked figure, dressed in a skeletal armor, who is seated on a throne, a high-back and very solid-looking.

Because of the exquisite craftsmanship that had been built, it is easily characterized as a work of art.

Well, until he stopped with his only fault, he was made entirely of bones.

Furthermore, the construction of the throne seems to use many human or broken bones. While it is not stained with blood or flesh and is completely made up of a few white bones. Yet he imagines he can smell the gurgling.

The masked figure had a powerful aura around him, plus the throne of the bones gave him a dark background, radiating power and terror.

"Hello world, I am especially speaking to the Japanese, I am Mystic!" The person sitting on the throne of the bones shouted, his voice was amplified by the helmet, so everyone can hear it.

"What happened here?

Who is this person ?.

His name is Mystic and he is in front of the train!

Could it be a terrorist or an armed fool? "

XXX

Diethard carefully fixes the figure that now occupies all the screens of the news van.

"Mystic!?" Diethard murmured, with a bigger smile on his face.

"Things get interesting," said Diethard, finally starting to feel alive.

XXX

Jeremiah observes the crowd on both sides of the path and sees that they are concentrating on this new stranger who has caught their attention in a few words.

"Enough, Mystic! Your little show is over!" Geremia said clearly angry at the tenth level.

He raised a gun in the air and fired a shot, giving the signal for the four VTOLs to free the Sutherland he had carried. The four Knightmare collapsed around the prince's car, guns raised to shoot him.

Mystic rose from the throne of bones, walking like a conquering king. The aura that surrounds it inspires power, fear, submission.

"You're really boring, Jeremiah, nothing of origin" commented Mystic, who seems bored.

'Mystic did you come to save me ?!' Kalen thought, looking at the two-meter man in armor.

" Escape !" Kalen shouted, not wanting Mystic to die trying to save her. Not even a second later, the collar around his neck caused a painful electric shock.

"Calm down, Redy, I'm the author, a filmmaker and protagonist of this story, I have complete control," said Mystic, his deputy is still amplified by his helmet, conveying his words to the crowd.

Suddenly the trial lances, they have come to life look like snakes.

Before anyone could react, the spears moved like constricting serpents.

In a moment all the Knightmare that surround the car were enveloped by weapons of attack, and then crushed.

Turning the Knightmare into a pile of garbage and pilots in a very ugly spot on the trash.

"Impossible!" Kewell shouted, not believing you have eyes.

"It's really him, we're dead!" He exclaimed Villetta Nu, wondering where to leave the Knightmare and escape.

"Wait, the best has to come," said Mystic, raising his arm in the air, pointing up into the sky.

Knightmare fell from the sky, never before seen on the face of the planet.

Its height is 5 meters.

Its design is not similar to the Lancelot. It seems more animal and thin. Almost as if it were a Knightmare werewolf.

The head had a horn, it is a visor in the shape of a V, dark black. The legs were like those of an animal. Remembering the limbs of a wolf or some other Beast.

Its colors are blue and black, except for the arms that are crimson in color, with claws instead of firm.

The rest of his armament consisted of 2 Slash Harken like razors on his forearms, two big gunners on his shoulders.

It is a dome on the chest. It looks like Ironman's weapon.

Another unique feature of this Knightmare, is a long snake-like tail.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present my right-hand man, Blue and his Knightmare Chimera, and now only the piece of resistance is missing!" He announced Mystic, smiling under the mask.

"I should be struck by a strange trick and your Dog Knightmare.

Remove the Kira mask, or my men will shoot! "Jeremiah ordered trying not to look intimidated by Mystic and his Knightmare.

"You really do not understand who's in charge, I think this can make you clear up your mind," Mystic said, pushing a button on his Omni-tool.

Immediately the two halves of the transport crumble to reveal a large circular container contained in the back.

"What ...?" Jeremiah gasped.

"Lord Jeremiah, this is ...!" He warned Villetta Nu from his Knightmare on the back of the convoy.

"Now you understand who is ruling who?" He asked Mystic, smiling fiendishly under the mask.

Immediately the crowd begins to mumble among themselves, wondering what might be the odd-looking device.

Jeremiah, on the other hand, was wide open in horror, the pistol hanging at his side unnecessarily.

'Poisonous gas?! . He has just taken all the British here hostage, and they are totally in the dark! I can not even warn them because it would cause mass panic. Mystic could also release the gas if I say a word about it! 'He thought Jeremiah, trembling with rage.

He leveled the gun directly on the Kira mask.

"Are you going to shoot me? I think you know what consequences you should lose." Lelouch (?) In Germany mocked.

Jeremiah clenched his teeth, because the madman was rightly disguised.

Jeremiah can not endanger the lives of all the united British. If she missed it, and accidentally hit the container, she would be responsible for those who knew how many British deaths.

Reluctantly, he lowered the gun and motioned for Knightmare to do so.

XXX

"The number six units, make the sound appear and take the camera on his face." He ordered Diethard, excited to see something useful.

"Sir, it's too dangerous out there." One of the workers complained.

"Tch, amateurs." He murmured Diethard as he took a camera and rushed to the scene.

XXX

"Very well, what do you want?" He asked Jeremiah, knowing that he could do nothing but obey Mystic.

"I want many things, to defeat and humiliate Britain and kill Charles Zi Britania.

But for the moment I'm satisfied with an exchange. The device for Redy alias Kalen K ōzuki "asked Mystic, pointing to Naoto's sister.

"Absurd!" He exclaimed Jeremiah.

"This woman is accused of the murder of Prince Clovis! I can not deliver her!" Jeremiah said in amazement.

"You did wrong, Germany.

You did not take the commander, only his soldier.

The real killer is before you.

I Mystic, the future savior of Japan and destroyer of Brittany, I killed the worm called Clovis and here's the proof? "Mystic said, dramatically, putting his right hand in his cloak, pulling out of his pocket size, the decapitated head of Clovis .

Mystic raised Clovis's head in the air, showing it to the audience, shouting: "Today a prince, tomorrow an emperor!"

All this, staring directly into the camera that Diethard was concentrating on his mask when he arrived.

"Tell me Clovis, you who tell the whole world, how did you implore pity, ready to lick my boots, I still better that you show who you really are?" She asked Mystic at the decapitated head of Clovis, moving her up and down, making her say yes.

"If you insist so much," Mystic joked, pressing a button on the Omni-tool, immediately after dozens of holographic displays appeared in the area.

Diethard smiles excitedly as he continues to watch everything through his camera. 'This is all a show for him, a great performance.'

Holographic screens showed different video recordings.

XXX

Movie started.

"We can not let a word come out, let's cover our tracks! In the name of Clovis Britain, destroy the Shinjuku ghetto! Do not leave only eleven alive!" Clovis sat on his throne on the mobile base, G-1.

End of the movie.

XXX

Everything was silent. The purists were terrified, horrified by the fact that a registration of the order had managed to come out.

"Clovis has ordered the death of all the innocents of Shinjuku, and the destruction of the ghetto itself, so I took the commander of the Japanese rebels, among them Kalen K ōzuki is I led him to victory!" Mystic said proudly.

The holographic screens show terrible images of the British army killing every single Japanese they see in cold blood.

Young, old, women, men, they all kill mercilessly.

Innocent unable to defend themselves who try to escape in vain.

Other displays show Japanese rebels led by Mystic, who rescue civilians and destroy British forces.

"Once I removed every British Knightmare, I infiltrated the mobile base, G-1, where I forced Clovis to cease fire, then interrogate and kill him," Mystic said, showing a new set of footage.

XXX

Movie start.

Pay attention to all your strength, stop the fire immediately! "I, Clovis, the third prince of Britannia and the true viceroy of Area 11, command you: all forces are ordered to immediately stop the fire! Britain and the eleven will be treated fairly and without the name of Clovis, Britain has the order: immediately stop the fire, I will not fight again! "Clovis said because Mystic is pointing the weapon.

"Satisfied?" He asked Clovis his great "guest".

"Acceptable" replied Mystic, who is the only living thing in the room, in addition to Clovis.

The former subordinates of the prince are now lying on the floor, dead, killed by Mystic.

"And now?" A round of songs, maybe a good chess game? "He cheated Clovis trying to stay calm.

"I like chess, but I prefer poker, but because we do not talk a lot, using violence." Mystic said lowering his gun, then quickly snapped to Clovis, grabbing him by the shirt and throwing it against the wall.

Then the Servant-Vampire lifted Clovis by the neck, slamming him against the wall, spitting blood.

"If you do not want to die with all the broken bones, answer all my questions!" Mystic screamed using fear, violence and a little magic to convince Clovis to sing.

"I'll tell you everything, just do not hurt me anymore," Clovis begged.

"Why did you attack Shinjuku?" He asked Mystic, holding his guns near Clovis's chest.

"Because the terrorists have stolen my personal project: if it is discovered, I will be ruined, disinherited and I will lose the chance to become an emperor!" Clovis shouted, fearing to be killed by Mystic.

"Tell me about your personal project!" He ordered Mystic to shake a little Clovis.

"The project known as Code R, is an illegal top secret research program that conducts experiments on human beings.

We found a perfect guinea pig, if we can discover the origin of its capabilities, I could create an army of immortal soldiers and become emperor "said Clovis.

"Where can I get data for this research?" Asked Mystic, wanting to know what the prince discovered through his inhumane experiments.

"The pendant that I bring to the colo is actually a USB stick, which contains all the data, there are no other pairs, they have been destroyed as a precaution". Clovis said: Mystic, using one of his biomechanical arms, took Clovis's pendant.

"Last question, why did you order this massacre?" The Servo-Vampire asked.

"It's very simple, it's only eleven years, to save my skin I'm willing to sacrifice every single number in the world," confessed Clovis without thinking too much.

"To hide your crimes, you even get to order the execution of thousands of innocent people to preserve your stupid position!" He accused Mystic by tightening his grip on Clovis's neck.

"Yup?" Clovis said uncertain, if it is a good move to be honest.

In a second, Clovis's veins hit the stomach, then rise up in the air to hit the floor hard.

"... put an end to this chapter," Mystic said as he approached Clovis.

The Servant-Vampire raised the katana in the air with both hands, ready to strike.

"Your last words to the world" asked Mystic to the British prince.

"Pity, if you spare me I will give you power, money, women, noble title, anything, but I do not want to die," begged Clovis, ready to lick Mystic's boots to save himself.

"I would like your life," said Mystic, lowering the katana.

Clovis did not die right away, because the voice of a certain red-haired Eleven-Britain speaks through the radio, distracting Mystyc, thus cutting Clovis's arm, not his head.

"Do you receive me?" He asked Kallen his mysterious savior.

"I got you Redy, something happened," Mystic asked anxiously to conclude the deal with Clovis.

"Was your ceasefire your job?" He asked Kalen, not wasting time.

"Obviously, Prince Clovis is very obedient, if you know how to use the right tools. Do you want to feel like a British worm dies?" He asked Mystic, lowering the katana and beheading Clovis in one fell swoop.

"One less British prince in the world, Redy, you can tell the rest of the group to keep a low profile, I'll contact you later when the waters settle down."With these words Mystic, he left the room, carrying Clovis's decapitated head with him

End of the movie.

XXX

The crowd did not utter any sound, their beloved prince committed so many crimes and admitted their crimes. They have no words.

Except for Diethard who appears to be in the seventh heaven of happiness, in less than thirty minutes, he has filmed his greatest masterpiece, a historic event in the Eleven Area.

"Do not worry, you can see the rest of Clovis's crimes on the internet," said Mystic, who talks to Diethard and his camera that filmed everything.

"Now that I've shown the truth, let's get our business back in. Think of Jeremiah, for the life of a Japanese girl you will save the lives of countless British civilians, I do not think it's a bad deal for you." He said Mystic, with an amused and pleased tone.

"He's crazy and makes fun of us! We'll pay him!" Said Jeremiah, unable to hold back his anger, I shot with his gun.

All the projectiles have flown to Mystic, but for a Servant-Vampire projectiles are going at the speed of a snail.

The vigilante masked and took the bullets in his hand, showing them to the audience, who opened their jaws wide.

'This is the greatest show I've ever seen in my life!' He thought a certain crazy journalist, who resumed every moment.

In the next second Mystic, I throw the bullets back to the enemy, not aiming at Jeremiah, but you have soldiers standing around Kalen.

"It's not obvious that I'm mentally unstable and you make fun of me big.

Honestly if I wanted I would have liberated Redy for hours.

But I preferred to make a legendary show for my debut.

Now I'm bored, prepare an ambulance for the purists. "Mystic said, at the same time he came out of his retractable bio-mechanical arms.

In the next moment, the Servant-Vampire shoots in front of an inhuman speed.

In less than a second arrival from Kalen, taking him in wedding style, jump in the air, arriving near Jeremiah.

Then Mystic, hit the head of Jeremiah, with the foot, using it as a trampoline, Mystic arriving in the air at a distance of a dozen meters from the ground.

Once in midair from the back of Mystic came four blue wings similar to a moth and his retractable bio-mechanical arms have become pure fire and magma.

This is possible thanks to the use of Alien DNA, namely the DNA of Phantom Blue (Big Chill / Necrofriggian) and Feuer (Heatblast / Pyronita).

"I'll kill you," shouted Jeremiah, turning the Knightmare to Servant-Vampire, wanting to shoot them.

" How is it possible ?" Said Kewell Soresi, not understanding a horn of what's going on.

"He's a real monster!" Villetta Nu shouted, scared by Mystic.

Before Mystic could spit fire from his lower arms, towards Kewell Soresi, and use his wings to shoot ice on Jeremiah.

Kewell Soresi and his Knightmare caught fire, his scream of pain felt for a very long ray.

Jeremiah is not dead, it is only enclosed under three layers of ice, immobilized and helpless, but alive.

"Let's go, Blue, we saved Kalen," said Mystic, flapping his wings away.

Simultaneously the Knightmare, Chimera fired with Slash Harken, expelling Villetta Nu from his Knightmare.

Then the Chimera pilot uses his machine guns to destroy the approaching VTOLs.

A moment later, from the back of the Knightmare, a pair of energetic wings came out and took flight with Mystic.

"A goodbye gift," Mystic murmured, snapping the company.

The capsule opened up, in this universe it is not full of colored gas to scare people and create a diversion.

It contains a sort of device similar to a hyper-advanced generator connected to a crystal sphere.

Next to this device there are explosives that are programs to explode once the devices have activated.

Few people know that a dozen identical devices are placed in every corner of Tokyo, ready to be activated simultaneously.

In an instant the sphere lit up and produced an electromagnetic impulse, which invests the entire district.

Even the rest of the devices did the same thing. After doing their job, the explosives have erased the existence of these devices.

The entire Tokyo settlement sank into obscurity. By closing each electronic device for several hours.

This allowed Mystic and his associates to escape without fear of being followed or taken.

Thus the legend of Mystic Start.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Group meeting, work and other meetings.

As historians look back on the day that Mystic revealed, they would see the end of an era and the beginning of the age of miracles and mystery.

They would have found chaos in the year 2017 of the atb calendar.

They would have seen the records of the most famous scientists of that time looking back at the video recorded by the now famous Diethard Ried, trying to find some form of altercation.

Trying to do their best to find any form of hoax, but as the records would tell these historians, scientists in 2017 did not find any that began the most controversial topic of the 21st century.

The Red Vultures, The Scarlet Executioner, The Devil of Fire

, Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, the accursed archive of Akasha, Fear Lantern, the King of the Wild Hunt, the Messiah of Japan, the destroyer of Brittany, the Great Wizard of Silver, the King of the Wild Hunt, the Ruler of the earth, the Lord of the metal, the white knight, Archdemon of repentance, the archangel of justice, the herald of God, the Corriere di Satana, an ally of humanity, the enemy of humanity.

These are the various names attributed to the masked figure for the extension of the 21st century and for centuries to come.

The numerous religions have given their point of view on this topic thus creating infinite names and meanings have tried to understand what this figure represented and what it would bring.

Salvation, destruction, everything, nothing, infinite, zero.

The question that everyone has placed at least once in their life:

Who is Mystic?

This question has never been answered, past, present and future.

XXX

After 48 hours from the rescue of Kallen, the resistance cell Kōzuki is having their own meeting.

Members present at the meeting are Kaname Ohgi, Kallen Kōzuki, Kent Sugiyama, Shinichirō Tamaki, Yoshitaka Minami, Naomi Inoue, Toru Yoshida, and finally Naoto Kōzuki.

"We all know why we are gathered here," said Naoto, sitting on a chair, on his right is his friend Oghi, his sister is on his right, Kallen.

"Mystic" responded in a run simultaneously.

"Our masked superhero wants us as his helpers," Tamaki murmured, in a tone difficult to describe.

"Not exactly, in return for Kallen's rescue, Mystic has asked to join him," Inoue said, recalling the proposal of the masked hero.

"We have to give up our independence and unite with a perfect stranger," commented Minami, skeptical of the idea.

"I think we have to give mystic a pomace," replied Oghi, believing that getting on Mystic's side would be the best move available.

"Because we are discussing this!" It is obvious that we have to join Mystic in less than a week to accomplish more than everyone has done or resistance groups in years, "said Kallen, the member most in favor of union with Mystic.

"Kallen is right, without Mystic's guidance, we will all be dead in Shinjuku," admitted Naoto.

"Because of our actions, hundreds of innocents have died." Naoto said in a dark tone, lowering his head in shame.

"Mystic saved my life, gave a crushing victory, you have Japanese, killed Clovis, saved Kallen and humiliated Kallen.

Starting from a simple Glasgow, we now have about twenty Sutherland and a seventh generation Knightmare, Chimera.

Not to mention the gift you gave us before you leave who knows where. "Said Naoto, raising his head, with a brighter look.

"As a gift surprise, after the wonderful rescue and turn off the lights of the entire settlement of Tokyo.

Our superhero brought Kallen straight to our base, at the same time a big truck, driven by a green-haired beauty, came in front of our den, leaving its load to us. "Said Tamaki, remembering the grand arrival of Mystic, who flew across the sky, wearing bride style, Kalen.

"The truckload includes dozens of food and food rations, two suitcases full of money, three Knightmare simulation booths.

A custom red Gloucester for Kallen and a High Tech phone for Naoto.

Finally a letter from Mystic, which shortly tells us to keep a low profile, consume food and money sparingly, practice with Knightmare's simulators and wait for us to call. "Yoshida said, giving a quick look at the full fridge up to the hem and chest full of medicines and you have last purchases made of the group.

"I decided to follow Mystic ... Until recently, I thought it was impossible to defeat Brittany, but with Mystic and my Knightmare, Chimera, I think we can do it." I go to practice with the simulators. " Naoto said, stepping out of the meeting room to the Knightmare pilot simulators.

"Naoto-Nii I'm going with you, I have to train myself with the Gloucester" said Kallen, running after his brother.

"We seem to be the helpers of a crazy superhero," said Tamaki, taking a bottle of red wine to drink, bought with the money donated by Mystic.

"I do not know what's weird, working with a masked man with superpowers or Tamaki who right?" He asked Inoue, wondering what oddities will happen in the future.

XXX

The few days after Mystic's debut were hectic for any resident of Arena 11.

Inside an abandoned building, which was actually a secret underground research center, with a working factory in Knightmare on it.

There is a Servant-Vampire, an immortal witch, an Egyptian black cat with an alien collar and finally a Techno-magic killing machine with the appearance of a girl.

In one of the underground warehouses, surrounded by monitors, screens and holographic keyboards, instruments, equipment and a gigantic Knightmare under construction, is Mystic.

The room is divided into two parts:

Much of it looks like an engineering room combined with a mad scientist's lab.

The rest of the room is much more common to an ordinary life. The small area contains a double bed, an armchair, a sofa, a TV and a fridge.

The Servant-Vampire took a little break and

He sat down on a black leather sofa next to the armchair.

By opening a small holographic screen, Mystic, I start analyzing some data.

Meanwhile, CC wears nothing, except for the feathery white mantle of Mystic, Arip ă Albă.

She has been lying in the armchair or on the bed for a couple of days eating pizza and surfing the internet.

CC is finishing the twentieth pizza of the day. The immortal witch asked for payment to drive the truck and take the load to Naoto's group. Once he had filled the whole pizza truck, then he returned to the seemingly abandoned factory along with Mystic.

"You really are a charming boy." He said CC, standing up from his chair and taking one of the hundreds of magazines and newspapers that show the shape of Mystic on their covers.

"You have thrown the whole world into chaos while searching for your identity." He said CC, as he leaned over and swept away the crumbs from one of the covers before taking the last piece of his pizza.

The witch tastes the taste with her eyes closed, enjoying the way the cheese melts in the mouth before continuing her line of thought.

"I hope you do not intend to stop here." He said CC, finishing his pizza behind Mystic's chair and looking at his holographic screen.

"What are you working on, Mr

Albert Einstein? "CC churches, wanting to know what the half vampire is the pizza is over, the immortal witch gets bored easily and her only source of interest is Mystic.

"I'm doing the inventory," commented Mystic, ignoring the partial nudity of the green-haired woman.

"Inventory?" He said CC, mocking Mystic.

"Naoto K ōzuki's group currently holds only one Glasgow and twenty Sutherland.

Bonus, a custom Gloucester and the seventh generation Knightmare, Chimera, created using the Lancelot Club and what I had available.

A total of 23 Knightmare available. "Mystic said doing his calculations on the available inventory.

"Thanks to this factory and research center, we have enough materials to build 6 new Knightmare, with superior performance you have Gloucester, but inferior to the Lancelot, but for now I want to end up altering Siegfried as soon as possible." He said Mystic, showing a holographic image of Siegfried.

"What is Siegfried?" He asked CC, curious about what he wants to change.

"The Siegfried is a mecha developed in secret, with funds from the imperial family, in a project called Code R.

With its massive, limb-free appearance, the Sigfried is classified as "Giga Fortress" rather than as a Knightmare Frame.

Instead of the traditional manual controls, to be piloted it exploits a direct nervous connection between driver and machine.

It is half five or six times larger than a normal Knightmare and spherical in shape.

To move to need a flight system that has not yet been created.

In theory, in a fight, he throws himself at the enemy by rotating and launching five gigantic Hashen Slash (as large as a normal Knightmare).

The rotation combined with its electromagnetic armor make it capable of repelling projectiles and even shots of the theoretical cannon Hadron.

The same electromagnetic armor can be used as a weapon, since the pilot has the ability to emit a powerful electric discharge to destroy the enemy vehicles that attach themselves to his armor. "Explained Mystic, telling the details of this Mecha.

"Do you want to build a flight system for this catorcio?" CC Churches, slightly intrigued by this weapon.

"Not really, I want to make several changes, maybe give him the ability to turn into something else, along with several weapons at the base of plasma and lots of rockets, he will not be driven by a pilot but by an artificial intelligence (Metatron)." Mystic said, recently, Metraton asked him to build a means to fight alongside him, preferably a Knightmare never seen before.

"Do you want to start the revolt of the machines or something?" He asked CC, already imagining an apocalyptic world full of sentient Knightmare that exterminate human beings.

"CC, I think you need some fresh air, let's have a little robbery and eat something at a restaurant, after all it's the weekend." He said Mystic rising from his chair, going to the armory, preparing to attack the military.

Feeling the word to eat in a restaurant and get out of this boring place, CC, ran to get dressed, after all boredom is a poison, worse than death.

XXX

At the same time in a well-hidden room inside Mount Fuji. Another group is having a meeting on the last events, ie Mystic.

Inside the private room of one of their allies, the Six Houses of Kyoto have gathered to talk about the new change in their war to reclaim their homeland.

The people gathered in this hall were one of the main reasons why the resistance in Japan was as strong as it was.

Each of them contributed to the resistance effort using resources that had once used to manipulate the political situation in Japan before the invasion.

Japan had changed into a democratic form of government after the emperor had been removed from power because of his disastrous leadership during the Japan-Qing War, which eventually grew as one of many different theaters of the Second World War, which it happened sixty-five years before the invasion of Britain.

That war had been one of the many attempts made by imperial Japan to expand its influence on the mainland of the Asian continent and was known as the "First Pacific Incident" after the invasion of Japan seven years ago.

However, this change of government did not prevent the powerful families who controlled much of the nation's industry from being able to influence the national diet.

There had been many members of previous group incarnations who were elected to powerful positions of government and even prime minister.

In fact, the Six Houses of Kyoto and its allies had controlled the Japanese government long before Britannia decided to conquer it and make it one of its areas.

That control became the shadow of his ancient self after the invasion, but the influence of the Six Houses was still prominent in both resistance and British occupation.

Members of the Six Houses of Kyoto were unknown to the British government, but the names were those they knew well because of their effort to secure a power transition that left some parts of Japan still standing after Genbu Kururugi's death, though the British government ignored being the leaders of the Six Houses.

They had been called traitors and street vendors for capitulating in Britain, but it was easy to argue that it was their cunning deception that allowed the Japanese resistance to be so strong compared to other British areas.

The five members of the Six Houses included Hidenobu Kubouin, Tousai Munakata, Tatsunori Osakabe and, above all, Kaguya Sumeragi and his mentor Taiz ō Kirihara.

Hidenobu was a tall, thin man with dark eyes and long gray hair tied in a ponytail dressed in traditional Japanese clothes.

Tousai's appearance consisted of a cool dress with a coat and a top hat that hid the fact that most of her hair consisted of her gray beard that did not leave much to the head. He was a rather large man, being taller and taller than most Japanese men.

It seemed that Tatsunori expected the enemies to jump from behind the walls.

He wore a suit with a cape-like raincoat that had a hood that could completely obscure his face if he thought it necessary. He had brown hair and long long whiskers that framed his otherwise clean shaven face.

The leader of the group, Taiz ō Kirihara, seemed to be and was indeed the oldest member of the group, as can be seen from his many wrinkles and lack of hair.

And finally, the youngest member by far, Kaguya Sumeragi seemed to be a young teenager with her long black hair mounted in braids with a headband that further separated her hair so that the remaining locks framed her in an informal way despite the importance of the meeting, wearing one of her favorite clothes that consisted of a pink blouse with white sleeves detached, which revealed her shoulders, and a ruby miniskirt with black stockings underneath.

She had taken off her shoes so she could sit behind the screen as was usually the custom for the Kyoto meetings, but she had signaled her disappointment at having to sit in seiza style with a slight grumble before the start of the meeting.

"Do we have to sit in these old, dusty rooms all the time?" She complained.

"Why can not we have our secret meetings in a more comfortable place?" "He mentally grumbled as he moved to try and get comfortable on the hard floor.

"It's traditional, brat." One of the members, though Kaguya could not tell who behind the screen, mumbled.

"Britain has taken damn near everything from us, the least we can do is conduct our meetings in the traditional way". He was not one of the members Kaguya was used to, but considering that he rarely bothered to dedicate these figures to his memory, it was no surprise.

"Carefully follow if I were you Hidenobu." The only exception to that was coldly answered by his colleague's insult to his accusation.

"Miss Sumeragi is the heiress and current controller of the Sumeragi conglomerate." Kirihara's smirk could be heard loud and clear.

"Considering that you depend on your business to ship and distribute your assets across the nation, I would show a little more respect." There were two people who held the most power in the Six Houses of Kyoto, and they were Kirihara and Kaguya.

Kirihara controlled the flow of Sakuradite from Mount Fuji and other successful companies that helped him make a profit during the entire Sakuradite production process.

From mining to the refining process, Kirihara's influence on the production of Sakuradite has been unmatched even by the British companies.

He had managed to secure his position by working with Britannia when they were establishing control of the Area, partly because of his negotiating skills and the fact that they believed that having a local producer would make it easier for them to reap the rewards.

Britannia continued to keep an eye on the whole process to make sure that Kirihara did not cheat them, but she still managed to exploit their blind spots to deliver Sakuradite as a source of fuel to resistance groups across the country.

Kaguya, on the other hand, controlled a vast majority of Area Eleven ports and many of the shipping routes within the country through the commercial empire that had been amassed by his parents and his grandparents before them.

It was the third generation of the Sumeragi conglomerate to control what was going on in the country she called home, and her parents, despite their health, had managed to negotiate with Britannia to keep most of their influence before they died, although they had lost a number of ports as Britain considered them too important to leave the Sumeragi hands.

Between them, Kirihara and Kaguya also provided a lot of financial support for the group.

But it was impossible for them to have a finger on all the pulse around the country, so despite their influence they still had to rely on the other members of Kyoto for some assistance.

Hidenobu, who was currently grinding his teeth at the insult of Kirihara, managed the acquisition of resources beyond Japan through negotiations with the Military Zone of India, which was their main foreign supporter, as well as other nations and terrorist factions all over the world.

Tousai's job was to quell Britannia and negotiate with them to ensure that they did not lose the influence they publicly held as some of the most influential "Eleven" in the country.

He acted like their face and made them aware of any public information soon so they could stay one step ahead of their British adversaries if necessary.

Tatsunori was their chief informant, gathering information that Britannia did not want and making sure to alert the Six Houses so they could plan accordingly.

It was partly thanks to Tatsunori's efforts in collecting information that had managed to move the JLF every time the British military began closing their current headquarters.

"Regardless, let's go to the meeting." Kirihara ignored Hidenobu's rumble and called the assembly to order.

"We all know why we are here." He pressed a button on the remote control, trying to turn on the television, but clicked without doing anything.

"How do you work this hellish thing?" The old man growled, turning slightly to Kaguya's giggles.

"Here, you do it then." He snorted as he grabbed the remote control from behind his screen and crushed it, turning on the television and revealing Mystic's masked frozen face staring directly at them.

"At that moment," Kirihara went on, ignoring Kaguya as she choked her last fun.

"Mystic is an anomaly, he came from nowhere to save the life of Kalen K ōzuki and he did it, as far as we know, at least one ally who supports him". He ended his summation and let the other members make up their thoughts so they could express their opinions.

"I say we offer our support as soon as we can make contact with him." Kaguya immediately offered .

She liked what she had seen of the masked man, her charisma attracted her and her intelligence intrigued her, having never seen someone so cleverly interpret Britannia to save a prisoner so openly.

Not even an interruption in prison would have had the same effect as saving Kalen on the path of the trial.

Hidenobu snorted.

"I say we do not do anything, this man is clearly a fool." He looked at the masked face on the screen.

"This was nothing but a stroke of luck, we should not support someone so unreliable."

Tousai scratched his cheek thoughtfully before turning in his perspective.

"I do not think this man is crazy, Hidenobu." Began.

"Strange and enigmatic probably, but crazy?" He chuckled.

"No, I think this man has potential if he can recover before he ends up biting more than he can chew." This type of operation required audacity of the kind he had never seen, but he could not discard this masked man just because his methods were not orthodox.

After all, the Six Houses were built to be unorthodox.

Tatsunori frowned as he spoke his opinion.

"If I can have enough time I'm sure I can discover the identity of this man." His frown turned into a sneer.

"If we can find out who he is, we can decide if it's worth helping or not."

Kirihara closed her eyes, considering the multitude of opinions of her allies. He opened them to fix his frozen dark face on the screen.

The head of the Six Houses handed over his orders.

"Tatsunori, I want you to try to make contact with Mystic's allies, tell him that the Six Houses have an offer for him.

"Kaguya," he turned to his student who absorbed his teachings on politics and business like a sponge.

"I want to prepare a delivery of some Knightmare to the group after discovering where they are based, a few weeks should be enough time to discover them and prepare the delivery." He looked through his screen at the two members he had faced before moving on to the third.

"Hidenobu, try to see if you can make India speed up the prototype program to get it faster for the JLF, with Clovis's death that the Emperor will probably send someone more willing to actively hunt the group of strength stronger than Japan. " There were some members of the imperial family that Kirihara would have expected, but since he could not know what would have been sent with certainty, he wanted to make sure that the JLF was properly trained in his most recent weapon before it was too late.

While he was willing to offer support to the Mystic group, he was not willing to give up the greater chances that they currently had to free Japan.

It could change, but for the moment it was not willing to risk an unknown factor.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: At night terrorist with an immortal witch, by day taxi driver with a princess.

POV Narrator

A large military convoy is passing through the highway, which leads straight to the Tokyo settlement.

Above the military convoy in the sky there is a kind of small gray bird, which flies over the area, in reality the bird is a remote-controlled drone from a distance, used to monitor the convoy.

"Here, Miss Green, I confirm the presence of the target: 10 large trucks carrying supplies and Knightmare.

Their escort consists of 30 Knightmare Sutherland, 20 tanks, 10 tens of assault troops. "He said Miss Green, who is controlling the drone, sending images of the military convoy to his accomplice.

"Here, Magic King, I received the images, it seems that the British forces are increasing is not a surprise, how many transports and convoy have we intercepted up to today, about twenty or maybe thirty, but I prepare myself for acquitted. " The accomplice of Miss Green, who is preparing to attack the military convoy, said.

"Are you sure you can take the whole train yourself?" He asked Miss Green, with a slightly worried tone.

"I can not believe my ears, the immortal witch worries about me. He asked for Magic King, with an amused tone.

"I do not worry about myself, but if you die who will buy me pizza in the future, you already owe me 50 pizzas to help you in these" battles "and 50 other pizzas to make me use these stupid codenames" said CC, putting a pouts, she hates when she is a victim of teasing.

"I love it too and I'm not alone, if things get ugly, there are Ester and Bastet ready to help me ... with cleaning." Magic King continued to joke, but I try to reassure the immortal witch.

"An android with the appearance of a child, a black cat

and whatever you are against a whole military convoy well armed, who will win? "He asked CC, wondering how it is possible that his life has become so strange, from a simple immortal witch to an accomplice of a magical terrorist and a killing machine loli.

"Because you ask questions here you already know the answer," said Magic King, closing the call, beginning the attack.

XXX

Sergeant William Brown is piloting a Knightmare Sutherland, which is in front of the convoy.

Sergeant William is responsible for this military convoy.

His mission is to transport supplies, especially the Knightmare just out of the factory.

Normal transport of Knightmare would be made by military or air ships. But the last port expedition jumped into the area, destroying several ships.

The attempt to use air vehicles is very badly done. From the disaster of

Shinjuku, the British forces present in the Tokyo settlement need Knightmare.

But the most wanted terrorist in Area 11, Mystic stopped all attempts, using high-powered explosives to blow up the settlement's Knightmare factories. Then he repeated the actions for the port and the airport, preventing any military transport.

Leaving only one alternative, transport by land, through convoys, more convoys are sent at the same time for safety.

Thanks to this strategy, many convoys can reach their destination, others do not.

Sergeant William Brown hopes his convoy is one of those who can complete the mission.

Suddenly, in front of the road, a kind of dark red vortex appeared in the air.

"What the hell is that thing?" He thought the sergeant, preparing the armament of his Knightmare, Sutherland.

In a moment from the portal came the most wanted Tokyo terrorist, Mystic.

" Το φως του ήλιου, δώσε μου δέκα από τις χρυσές ακτίνες σου, κάνοντας το φως σου να καταστρέψει τους εχθρούς μου." Said the masked terrorist, in a moment a kind of circle of lightappeared before Mystic.

Then the circle spat a dozen or so spears of energy flying towards the Knightmare.

The spear of light, passing through the Knightmare as the knife passes through the hot butter and gets to penetrate the heart of the target, it was the last thing that Sergeant William Brown saw in his life.

XXX

A few seconds ago

POV Mystic

Why do you ask questions here already know the answer "I said, closing the call with immortal witch a moment is apathetic and indifferent, in the next it behaves like a tsundere, it is an exaggeration.

However, they got out of the vehicle hidden in the bushes and the vegetation, if you exit the highway then arrive in a forest or in the middle of nowhere.

Since I decided to defeat the Holy Kingdom of Brittany, I knew it would be a long and tiring job.

For this reason I decided to use the absence of a boss or governor to my advantage.

Using all the time to prepare, study the environment and the enemy, as well as perfecting the Knightmare from here I dispose.

As the sun goes down, I take care of obtaining resources for my future projects, most of the methods of obtaining resources is through theft of government structures and the hacking of the accounts of the British nobility.

My nighttime activities are not that different from what I usually do, except that the criminals have been replaced by the British.

Naoto and Kallen's team was not used, left to train and improve with the Knightmare pilot simulators.

But they will not be left without work, tomorrow evening the new governor of Area 11 will arrive, Cornelia Li Britannia.

Cornelia is the second Princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia. Strong and resolute woman, she possesses elevated military and strategic skills, and is defined by Darlton, one of her soldiers, the reincarnation of the goddess of victory. He works in favor of the expansionist policy of the Empire, fighting aboard his personal Gloucester, and makes a clear distinction between Britons and subjugated populations. Instead, he is loyal to his loyal followers, like Guilford, the personal knight.

I do not doubt that once they arrive, things will no longer be so quiet, most likely they will seek revenge in the name of Clovis. So I have to finish the job with this military convoy, take the load and maybe take a day off.

I concentrated, taking a short breath I clapped my hands, thanks to the coordinates received from CC, open a portal to bring me in front of the convoy, so much fun now, soon things will be more complicated.

Before entering, I started my spell, without using my Noble Phantasm, Codex Analisys, I have to recite all the verses of the spell.

" Το φως του ήλιου, δώσε μου δέκα από τις χρυσές ακτίνες σου, κάνοντας το φως σου να καταστρέψει τους εχθρούς μου." I finished playing the spell and at the same time I crossed the gate.

Once stepped over the Gate, the magic circle of my spell manifested itself, in a single moment ten rays of light similar to spears flew to the nearest enemies, preferably Knightmare, the only annoying weapons of the British, the rest of their arsenal can not do anything to hurt me.

Perhaps for many this would sound arrogant, but it is the raw reality.

I learned at my expense, the truth is told, the experience does not matter in this. A big mistake.

Most people took the experience was the path to victory, but the cold truth was that some people were born with more skills than others could achieve through experience. People love to imagine that everyone was the same, but I knew better.

I am a Servant-Vampire with more than a century of experience under belt.

A low-level servant can easily combine modern military strength or brutally slaughtering to two entire Enforcer battalion, church performers or other self.

A middle-level servant is on a level that could destroy a city or a small country alone that can easily trample 250,000 enemy troops with its own skills and noble Phantasms far beyond the capacity for a single person to fight a servant.

A high-level servant is practically a national calamity of world level or level that can exert the strength of a thousand armies and which are at a level they can not even hope to face.

Beings that live completely in different sizes. When I think about it, the idea of losing in front of these soldiers armed with simple conventional weapons and some Mecha is completely ridiculous.

"There are 20 Knightmare Sutherland left, 20 tanks, 10 dozens of assault troops, the load is in the middle, with the stock positioned on you sides, this training benefits me, I will eliminate you in one shot." I stated, but none of them heard me.

Everyone is too busy to aim and shoot.

Needless.

Hundreds of bullets from the assault troops, together with gigantic bullets at great caliber have been fired by the Knightmare Sutherland, have done nothing to me.

Not because they have a bad aim or because I've dodged the blow, I just stood still, looking like the energy shields of my Nemesis IV armor, they're rejecting every bullet.

The first defense of Nemesis IV is a kind of protective sphere of energy covered by complex Runes. This sphere rejects any kind of gunshot or distance damage.

At this rate the projectiles will end before my energy shields finish the energy.

"I give you advice you have more than one tank because you do not use them so much I can wait until you finish the bullets before killing you" I advised the enemy. Indifferent if they listen to me or not. Even if they tried to use the tanks on me, I would not leave them.

The energy shield can easily handle bullets for hours and hours.

But if it's rockets, missiles or shots from a tank, I'd rather dodge them. The energy shield would resist a shot or two, even more. But the kinetic force of the blow, along with the laws of physics, will throw me somewhere.

The tanks are aiming at me, time to teleport. Before he could shoot, I disappeared in a crimson flash.

Teleporting above the convoy in the air about 100 meters above the ground. Once I touch the ground, everyone will die.

If someone asked me how to use the skill or any kind of power, I would answer that depends on the user, environment, purpose and the enemy.

All important factors.

If the user is a novice or an expert, if he is the first he does not know the limits of his power and can use it to the maximum, while the latter knows how to do it.

The environment is important, one who manipulates water is useless in the desert, but unbeatable near the ocean or the beach.

The aim is even more important, with power you want to cure, kill, defend yourself, run away, hide, help, create a diversion etc.

The enemy can be so strong as to make everything you know or immune to your power useless, so you must know your enemy.

But the best way to use a power or technique would be to master it until you have minimal details.

A perfect example is Shirou Emiya, at the beginning it is very weak. But by learning to master the little he knew, he became one of the most powerful human beings in the world. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but I've always been a fan of Unlimited Blade Works.

Returning to the subject, no matter what kind of power or skill you have, no matter how varied or limited it may be.

Mastering a skill is the maximum level a person can achieve.

It means being the complete and complete master over you, skills and powers. All this means that you are superior to all those who have a power similar to yours, who are not willing to spend time to practice and learn more about their powers or their spheres of ability.

Honestly it is not something that could be achieved in a single day and it takes a huge amount of time, effort and determination.

But in the end, it's worth it.

Maybe I'm not the right person to talk about this.

At the beginning I became strong only to seven Class Cards implanted in me gives Zelretch.

Then I was an ancestor of Servant, Heroic Spirits, who performed legendary deeds. Taking and learning a lot from them, thanks to my double origin, Mirror and Archive.

Finally, becoming a Servant-Vampire gave me a gift and / or a cursed, eternal youth, with this here, put together with time, patience, you can master almost everything.

The only difference is how many decades you spend in a single art or technique.

I tasted these rewards and through them I defeated mortal enemies, killed things that others thought could not kill and defeat things that were labeled as impossible to defeat.

One of the things I have been most delighted to master is geocinesi or the dominion of the earth. If the enemy does not know how to fly, ruling the land is like a walking natural disaster.

"The ten thousand piles of Vlad Ţepeş" I shouted, before touching the ground, landing in the middle of the convoy, precisely between two transport trucks.

My technique was nominated by one of the Servant masters, Lance of Black alias Vlad Ţepeş. A great hero of my father's homeland, România.

I said chorus, father's fatherland, because my father is originally from Romania. While the mother country is Italy, because my mother is Italian.

However, the highway will not be used for a very long time, because more than a thousand piles of trial degrees tens of meters have come out of the ground, piercing every living thing on the highway.

Activating the telecommunications system I said:

"CC, Bastet, Ester, the military convoy and its cargo is ours, help me with the cleaning and there are a lot of dead bodies to dispose of."

XXX

POV Narrator

After 12 hours.

In the Tokyo settlement, all the possible screens and people are talking about a common subject, Mystic, the terrorist strikes again.

The news shows how a military convoy was attacked last night, there are no survivors, only gigantic poles of effort that pierce war vehicles and block the highway.

Our point of interest is a white Taxi, in particular a Peugeot 406.

For those who do not know, the Peugeot 406 is a mid-high-end car produced between 1995 and 2005 by the French car manufacturer Peugeot.

The white taxi was parked, the driver came out, surprisingly the driver is a beautiful girl, a classy beauty, perhaps a nobility or even a princess of an ancient royal family.

A perfect face, as if it were painted by Leonardo da Vinci, perhaps a demigod, with the divine parent Aphrodite.

The skin of this possible princess or semidea is snow-white, smooth and soft like the finest and most expensive silk in the world, perhaps of Nordic origin.

Treat ears sweet and pleasant, cute, but slightly pointed. Fleshy and red lips, a beautiful nose, pearly white teeth. A smile of this girl can be worth millions and steal the heart of a man or a woman.

An interesting trait or its only flaw is its beautiful eyes.

The left eye is ruby red, which looks like a real precious gem, has a V-shaped pupil

The right eye is black, a dark black, which can swallow you completely, with the pupil in the form of +.

His hair is pure white, a shiny and clean white. The hair is smooth and far, which reaches the back bottom.

Another distinctive feature is the golden V-shaped tattoo on the forehead.

In addition to the perfect and incredible face, it has a sinuous and well-developed body.

Her legs and arms are very long and thin, and the perfect curves to the point that every model would have escaped envy in front of her.

The body of a model, no, the ideal woman's body, is not enough, the body of a goddess imprisoned in a mortal body.

His age seems to be between the end of the eighteenth and the first twenty years.

Perhaps her second flaw is her height, she is clearly a tall woman, 185 cm tall.

Its three sizes are B94 / W62 / H90.

She wears an eccentric dress, which makes it stand out from the crowd, something not too difficult considering her divine beauty.

Her white hair is tied with a black and white ribbon, forming a ponytail.

The golden V-shaped tattoo on the forehead is now invisible thanks to a little magic.

This girl wears two particular earrings.

On the right ear there is a small blue earring that resembles a spider.

On the left ear, a simple platinum-colored ring-shaped earring, with some incised last is responsible for the little magic, which hides the symbol of Geass and his pupils that have a strange shape.

Wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, showing the navel and back. Show a pair of tattoos depicting a pair of demonic wings.

His right hand is covered by a black glove, decorated with alchemical inscriptions.

Also wearing a second white glove decorated with strange writing, this glove not only covers the hand, but half arm, coming above the elbow.

His jeans have pants cut to be very short, showing the entire left leg.

Wear a pair of black leather boots.

His latest accessory is a simple column, which carries a small silver charm in the shape of Ankh.

It does not look like but this girl is actually Mystic and for an unknown reason on her right shoulder there is a white-haired cat with red eyes.

"You are able to transform into dozens of creatures, manipulate the elements, teleport and who else knows, but to become a girl, what kind of power is it?" Now I have to call Queen Magica or Mystica "said a certain immortal witch, while he is coming out of the taxi.

"In this form I prefer the name of Anastasia" replied Anastasia, which is an alternative form of Mystic, used to interact in peace with civilians and normal people, without worrying about being discovered by enemies. Because all the world is currently looking for a giant man with an Olympic body, not a sexy young woman.

The second person who has exited the white taxi is CC. She is wearing the uniform of the Ashford Academy and has her hair tied to two tails.

The last person who exited the taxi is Ester.

She is a 12-year-old girl, she looks like a Victorian doll.

At 140 cm in height, a white and delicate skin like snow.

Long, golden, smooth hair that came to life.

It looks like a princess out of a fairytale book.

His body is very delicate and fragile, certainly seems made for study and fine arts.

His face is beautiful, practically an angel.

The right side of his face is covered with a porcelain mask, with golden details. His left eye was a beautiful crystalline blue.

His Victorian dress was blue and white. The skirt reached up to the knees. He wears white gloves, and long lime with blue and white stripes. A pair of sapphire heels.

A particular characteristic of this angelic doll is a kind of aurea, which floats above the head. It looks like a golden magic circle.

"I understand why I, you and even the cat disguised ourselves, but because Ester can come out like that in the middle of the road." He asked CC, indicating the small murderous stain that looks like a princess of a fairy tale.

"Ester's mask contains a filter of perception of the highest living being is unable to see the unique features of worry about the rooms, Ester contains a gadget that erases its image and yours from any system to a radius of kilometers. " Anastasia explained, explaining how useful the little princess is.

"Mom, stop doubting Dad, he's a genius made me almost perfect and superior to any piece of technology in the whole go to the park, I want to play and eat pizza." Ester said, taking CC's hand and dragging her to the nearest park or pizzeria.

"Not even three weeks since she's been active and earning a nice personality and obsession with DC pizza. Maybe I should not have made her able to eat and enjoy the food." Anastasia murmured and took Bastet in disguise as a white cat, then ran for a walk.

For a few minutes, Anastasia and Bastet have been part of a relaxed moment, until.

"Out of the way please!" A voice shouted.

Anastasia stops and looks up, seeing a beautiful girl falling from the sky, who landed in the bride-style Anastasia arms.

For Anastasia who can raise several tens of tons, the girl is as light as a feather, so she can hold it without difficulty for an eternity.

'In the name of the Root, what have I done to receive such treatment?

Every woman who falls from heaven, no matter how beautiful she is, means imminent disasters. " Anastasia thought, looking up at the sky, imagining Zelretch and various entities having fun watching his pissed life.

"Miss Pink, are you okay?" He asked Anastasia, inspecting the pink-haired girl.

A beautiful girl in the middle of adolescence, about 16 years, long pink hair and violet eyes that make him look like a princess.

A corner of his mind whispers that he already saw this girl somewhere.

"I'm sorry, I did not know anyone was down here when I jumped." The girl said hurriedly, slightly embarrassed about being held in the bride's style.

"No problem, among all the girls who fell from the sky

you are clearly the most docile and stable mentally. Especially you do not seem capable of causing mass destruction "Anastasia said, shrugging his shoulders, obviously the last part mentally dictates it.

The girl giggled, believing that Anastasia was joking.

"You're terribly cute when you laugh." Anastasia said, smiling, a smile too sweet and beautiful, making the pink-haired girl blush, what she can do has a weak point for girls with pink hair.

"I can know why a girl fell from the sky and in my arms". She asked Anastasia, hoping that she is only a homey girl or a rich girl who wants a moment to let off steam from the stress caused by her social position.

The girl seemed to stare at him for some reason.

"Something wrong?" Asked Anastasia, wondering why the girl is staring at her, her perception filter has disappeared?

"Oh yes, there's something wrong, the truth is that the bad guys are chasing me, so considering the circumstances, could you help me?" He asked the girl with puppy eyes.

Anastasia looked at her and then climbed back through the window where she had jumped out.

He knew that something is not working in his story, the girl is too relaxed and shows no signs of violence on her body, so she can not be kidnapped or victim of abuse.

There are no reasons to help it.

But Anastasia is a weakness for pink-haired girls and if he does not like to admit it, I infuse an Anti-Hero and in any case a hero who helps people.

"It will be a lively day, on the edge of Black Megas!" Announced Anastasia, running towards her white taxi, taking with him the pink-haired girl in the bride's style, while Bastet decided to get on Anastasia's head.

Surely dozens of people have photographed this strange scene.

XXX

After entering the white taxi, called, Black Megas and made a quick stop at a fast-food restaurant and then go to the heart of the city.

"We did not introduce ourselves, we have? My name is ..." he stopped for a second, taking a bite of his hamburger, said his name: "Euphie."

"Euphie?" He asked Anastasia, knowing that this is not his real name, but a nickname.

'Euphie, Euphie from what derives ... Pink hair + Euphie = Euphemia Li Britannia, the Third Princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia.

But why is it here?

Of course, her sister is an overprotective siscon, Miss Pink must be the Deputy Governor of Area 11. ' Anastasia thought, making all these connections in a second.

"Yes, Euphie." The pink-haired princess answered.

"Nice name, I am, Anastasia Alexandra Cioar ă, from how you understand the name I come from the old Europe." Anastasia presented herself to the princess, using the identity associated with this form.

"Your name is beautiful too, Anastasia, I can know why you came to Area 11." Asked Euphie, interested, Area 11 is not the most popular area of the empire, does not know a week without a bomb that explodes somewhere.

"I honestly did not plan to come here, I was on a ship traveling, I received an unexpected guest, then I found myself in freefall for Tokyo, I managed to find a friendly face and find a space to live and continue the my art. " Anastasia said a truth partially the ship is a spaceship.

The host is an entity that represents the root, the free fall is falling from the sky in the middle of a war field.

The friendly face is CC, which is an alternative version of the CC that he met in the DC Universe, the beautiful space is the center of underground research disguised as an abandoned factory, and finally his art is a masked vigilante.

"You asked me a question first, I can ask you a question, because you lied first, there's no one chasing you, right?" Anastasia said, pretending not to know who Euphie actually is.

The pink-haired princess did not answer, because while Anastasia was talking, she was just a few steps from Anastasia, to talk to a stray cat with a wounded paw.

"Meow, meow, meow, Aw, the kitten's paw hurts? Oh!" He said Euphie, "talking" to the stray cat.

The instant he touched the cat's head, he apparently changed his mind and allowed her to stroke it.

A few seconds later, Bastet jumped from Anastasia's head to get to know Euphie's cat.

"Meow, Meow." Euphie smiles as she plays with cats.

The cuddles pampered for Anastasia to caress, of course Bastet happily accepts the cuddles of his master, but the stray cat did not like, so he bit his finger.

"Oh my!" He exclaimed Euphie, taken aback by this action.

Anastasia gave a very ugly look to the stray cat, then looked at Bastet and said: "Bianca (Bastet is disguised as a red-eyed white cat.) The disguise would not make sense if she used her real name, so she is called Bianca.) your new friend or he will lose one of his nine lives. "

Bastet, gave a serious look to the stray cat and meows in a serious tone: "Nya Nya Nya."

In a second the stray cat took the trap and hid behind Euphie's leg.

"Are you okay, Anastasia?" He asked Euphie.

"It's nothing, I survived worse things than being bitten by a homeless cat" said Anastasia, with a little smile.

"We should wrap it up just in case and fix the leg of this little one." Euphie said as the cats meow and nestled in Euphie's arms, both purring.

"Aw, so cute." He said Euphie, very happy.

"Euphie, how do you think this cat got hurt?" Anastasia said, standing up, watching Euphie carrying the cats in her arms.

"Arthur says he had a bad landing, did not he, Arthur?" Euphie replied.

The cat seems to understand as he answers with a meow.

"Arthur?" He asked Anastasia, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, this is his name." Euphie replied as if it were obvious.

Anastasia smiled and had to stop laughing, then asked: "Did he introduce himself or can he read his thoughts?"

"No. But Arthur is his name, the same." Euphie answered with a humorous smile.

They reached a petshop where Anastasia bought what was needed to medicate Arthur's wounds, while Euphie bandaged Arthur's leg and waited for it to end.

The second that Euphie ends, the cats have come down playing in the street.

XXX

Geremia Gottwald just got out of the hospital, when Mystic saved Kallen K ōzuki, he was hit by a kind of freezing ray, giving him the worst case of hypothermia in the history of the Empire.

Once he got out of the hospital he was not happy, he knew he was in trouble, because of his incompetence Clovis's reputation is destroyed, the purists are considered incapable and Mystic has got a colossal infamy.

If he had not done something soon it would have been dishonored.

For some unknown reason, Jeremiah feels a strange sensation, as if there is something or someone important somewhere.

In a minor note, completely "disconnected" from the discomfort of Jeremiah, a portal created by Zelretch's second magic was opened somewhere in Tokyo.

Hypothetically a strange character came out of the portal, shouting: "Nothing will stop the Orange rider to serve his king!" All Hail Mystic! "

XXX

After several hours of fun Anastasia, Euphie together have their cats have made a last trip by taxi, which stopped not far from the government building.

"It was a fun day, Euphie, if you need a taxi driver to do everything, you have your services," Anastasia said, giving Euphie his visit card.

"Anastasia Alexandra Cioar ă, taxi driver, writer, painter, mechanic, pilot, detective, consultant ... You are practically all doing supreme" said Euphie, amused by the ridiculous visiting card of Anastasia.

"We can say that I have many talents," Anastasia said, giggling, if Euphie knew what Anastasia could do with a mask.

"It's nice to make new friends, especially if they're like you." Euphie said with a bittersweet smile, the princess did not want to leave, she still wanted to have a little fun with Anastasia and her taxi.

"Speaking of making a new friend, in my native country there is a small traditional one to give a small gift when you get a new friend." He said Anastasia, a cultural excuse to give Euphie a butterfly-shaped medallion.

"I can not accept," said Euphie.

"I insist, this is an amulet brings good luck, it will help you, the more you match your hair," said Anastasia, convincing Euphie to take and carry the amulet.

"I hope we'll see each other again and thank you for everything." Euphie said as she left the taxi carrying Arthur in her arms.

"No, I thank you, you are carrying a Mystic Code around my neck, created for espionage and monitoring, I got an unconscious spy, unsuspected and traceable, next to the governor's circle." He said Anastasia, smiling diabolically, unwittingly on his day off he got an incredibly useful resource, but above all cute, beautiful and easily influenced.

"Bastet we're going to get CC and Ester," Anastasia said, accessing the taxi engine.

XXX

"I heard what you did today, Euphemia, you should not go on the streets of Tokyo without an escort." The new governor of Area 11 said.

Euphemia watches as her older sister stops in front of her and the row of gathered men waits to greet her.

"I know, sister, forgive me but-" the pink-haired princess was interrupted by Cornelia.

"You will direct me as Viceroy, Sottopartito, we are sisters, we must follow a strict protocol." Cornelia said in an authoritative tone.

"Yes, I see." Euphemia nodded.

"So," the woman looked at the man standing next to her. "Vice-Minister, give me your report." He ordered Cornelia.

"Yes, my lady." The man greeted.

"The first order of the day is a welcome party in your honor, followed by a formal speech-" Again Cornelia interrupted a person.

But this time he did not say anything, just pointing at his gun-like gun.

Euphie winced when he saw the gun.

"Sciatto, senile, corrupt." Cornelia said in a low voice, but everyone can feel the anger and disgust in his voice.

"Where is Mystic ?! I want to capture the enemy of the Empire! Get Mystic!" Cornelia shouted at a voice so high that every inhabitant of Tokyo could hear it.

Mystic / Anastasia must have enjoyed this calming day. Because Viceroy Cornelia Li Britannia has arrived and she is out looking for blood.

Things are going to be "infernal" in the coming days.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Mystic and the Justitia Order of Paladins.

It's been almost a month since Mystic made his appearance, and in that month, Area 11 was thrown into chaos.

Half of the civilians are afraid of the infamous Mystic, while the others gathered behind him.

The video of Kallen's rescue has been seen millions of times, most still incredulous of what had happened on that bridge.

Every self-respecting newscast is chasing all possible information about Mystic, but all of them can not find anything, except the remains of the battlefields of the infamous vigilante masked, who is regularly attacking military bases and convoys carrying supplies and other what's this.

XXX

"It's a seventh-generation chassis of Knightmare, the only one in the world that makes its skills so much bigger than any other knight." Lloyd told Princess Cornelia, bragging about her "son".

"I heard that his pilot is an Eleven." Cornelia said, with a tone full of distrust.

"Ah yes, he is a British of honor." He said the mad scientist, trying to save his devicer, without Suzaku, his "son" will no longer leave the laboratory.

"I will give him a special promotion from the private to the warrant officer, which should be enough to satisfy him, so tell me Lord Asplund, how would you play your game against Mystic?" He asked Cornelia, wanting to know who will win in a fight between the more advanced Knightmare and the Mystic mystery possessing superhuman abilities.

Lloyd's smile faded, becoming strangely serious. He rubbed his head insistently.

"Honestly, Princess, I can not give you an adequate answer." From what I've seen or read, Mystic has some sort of unknown technology.

I still do not understand how it can manipulate the earth, perhaps it uses a sort of electromagnetic system or something with nanotechnology.

But if we talk about his physical abilities superior to any human being, I'm sure his battle armor is responsible. "Lord Asplund said, blinding half the truth, the Techno-magic armor, Nemesis IV, enhances the already superhuman abilities of the Servant-Vampire, allowing it to lift more than 100 tons.

"I was not wondering what you thought of Mystic's gear, I was wondering if your Lancelot could go against him." He asked Cornelia again, wanting a concrete answer.

Lloyd sighed alone.

"We did not collect enough data, but if I made a guess, I'd say we could destroy Mystic's armor with Lancelot's MVS.

But at the moment there is no way to really know it. "Lloyd said sincerely.

Since he has seen and investigated Mystic, better said on the remains of his assaults on military convoys, he could not help writhing about the place of the enigma's armor.

Anyone who built it must be clearly a genius, and if they manage to capture Mystic, he would get down on his knees if he were forced to beg Cornelia to allow him access to the armor.

Cornelia glared at him, slightly unnerving him before turning around.

"Well, that's all for now." He said the warrior princess, before leaving to do his job as governor.

XXX

Under-viceroy Euphemia Britannia could not help but be worried.

The main cause of concern was his sister, Cornelia.

He understands his sister's vision in life: "Only those who fight are allowed to govern".

It is something that the older "li" sister lives, but can not be helped.

They have grown to believe in the survival of the fittest, yet Euphemia can not help but hate that philosophy.

Why do they have to fight to live ?. If that is really the way to govern, then why the Eleven, who fight against the Empire to regain their homeland, have the possibility to govern?

XXX

"You did a great job in the last simulation, Suzaku" said Cecilia, complimenting Suzaku who works day and night to improve the Lancelot.

However, nothing else to do, in this dimension not to ever know the princess with pink hair and a heart of gold, so no school that would give him friends and a social life.

"Thank you, Miss Cecile, but I'm only doing my job," said Suzaku at the same time Cecile has brought out a dish of onigiri out of thin air.

"I would like to try one I just finished doing," said Cecile, wanting Suzaku to eat one of his products, the rest of the staff do not want to eat in the work time, what a great professional ethic.

It's not like Cecile's cooking is more lethal than Knightmare themselves and for this reason all the staff avoid Cecile's kitchen as if it were the plague.

Suzaku willingly took a ball of rice.

"Itadakimasu". Suzaku said, before taking a bite. He drew back because of the strange taste, looking inward he was confused by the substance in the center.

"Marmalade?" He asked Suzaku to the assistant of a certain mad scientist.

"Yes, I managed to get my hands on some delicious strawberries." Cecile said, with a cheerful tone, not seeing anything wrong with the jam.

"All right, pack up! Enjoy a free day! Hip-hip-hooray! Thank you for your hard work." He exclaimed Lloyd aloud. Honestly the program is not finished, but is providing an excuse so the staff can escape from Cecile's kitchen as well as saving Suzaku from a severe food poisoning.

XXX

Somewhere in Area 11, the number one public enemy of the Holy Land of Brittany, is watching a record of a certain speech.

"All men ... are NOT created equal!"

'Technically it is true, every person is a unique example, there can not be an equal copy, not even twins who look alike have completely different souls.

Even Shioru Emiya and Archer EMIYA, who are the same person are completely different 'The Servant-Vampire thought, criticizing the speech of the emperor of the Holy Kingdom of Brittany.

The emperor began: "Some are born faster, others are poorer, others are more beautiful while others are born sick and weak! In the birth, education, skills all humans are different !."

"It is still technically true, each person to his strong and weak attributes, some are smarter, others stronger, but this makes us human, plus no one is perfect.

I too am probably the smartest and strongest man in this world I'm not perfect. I am mentally and physically unstable, the sun burns me, certain sound waves can seriously damage me, I do not swim, I'm not good at socializing and clearly I have extremist and sociopathic tendencies. That's why Batman considers me a threat, especially since I destroyed a part of Gotham City and turned it into a crystal. " He thought of Mystic, knowing of his personality flaws.

"That's why people are discriminating against each other, and so people fight! They struggle, and in so doing they progress! Inequality is not wrong! Equality is what's wrong!" Said the emperor empire that occupies a third of the world.

'With such principles you can get strength for a short time, but in the long run creates a dystopia full of internal struggles. In addition you are wrong, we are all the same, we are simple ants in a giant messy multiverse. We all are born, we grow up, we love, we hate and one day we die.

Well I'm not very good at last. I am a Servant-Vampire I have eternal youth and a healing factor that will keep me alive for a very long time. ' He thought Mystic, with a bittersweet smile immortality is a blessing and a curse.

"And the European Union that made equality a right? The crowd governed by the most popular! Its wealth? A nation of lazy lazy people!" The emperor shouted.

'Not even your Empire is perfect. Your every predecessor to shed the blood for the throne and in the future one of your sons will take your head, if I do not do it first. ' He commented on Mystic, tightening his grip around a Japanese dagger alias a lot , it is a white gun-like weapon of a knife-type typical of Japan with a blade of 30 cm.

"But not our beloved Britannia! We fight, compete and keep evolving constantly! Britannia advances alone, advancing towards the future! That's why even with the death of my son we will continue to evolve! Compete! Steal! Acquire! Conquest! end, the future will be ours! ALL THE GREAT BRITAIN! "The emperor shouted, finishing his" grandiose "speech.

'Finally we both agree. The strongest beast is that and evolves continuously, which never ceases to grow.

That's why I will crush your Empire, Charles, because your little world is outclassed ... by me, a real monster. ' He thought of Mystic, smiling diabolically, as he picked up a telephone and wrote a message:

* Naoto, gather the band and bring it to this address at 12:00. Time has come to act in style. *

XXX

Inside an abandoned warehouse there are the new lackeys of Mystic, composed by Kaname Ohgi, Kallen K ōzuki, Kent Sugiyama, Shinichirō Tamaki, Yoshitaka Minami, Naomi Inoue, Toru Yoshida and finally Naoto Kōzuki.

"Naoto, are you sure that our masked superhero has said to meet us here?" He asked Tamaki, sure enough that the infamous Mystic does not hide in a messy abandoned warehouse.

" What time is it ?" He asked Naoto, maybe they were wrong the time of the meeting.

"It's 11:59 am, ten-second missed at 12:00," Oghi said, looking at his watch.

Suddenly a crimson portal appeared in front of the group of rebels and from it came a ... girl, a little girl of 12 years, looks like a Victorian doll.

At 140 cm in height, a white and delicate skin like snow.

Long, golden, smooth hair that came to life.

It looks like a princess out of a fairytale book.

His body is very delicate and fragile, certainly seems made for study and fine arts.

His face is beautiful, he looks like an angel.

The right side of his face is covered with a porcelain mask, with golden details. His left eye was a beautiful crystalline blue.

His Victorian dress is blue and white. The skirt reached up to the knees. He wears white gloves, and long lime with blue and white stripes. A pair of sapphire heels.

A particular characteristic of this angelic doll is a kind of aurea, which floats above the head. It looks like a golden magic circle.

Once out of the portal, she bowed slightly and slightly raised her skirt, as if she were at a ball.

"Ohay ō, watashi wa esuteru, misutikku wa anata no mokutekichi ni tsureteiku-yō ni shiji shite kuremashita. (Good morning, I am Ester, Mystic has instructed me to take you to your destination, follow me the portal will not remain open forever)." He said in a perfect Japanese, before turning around and going through the portal.

"We follow a strange child through a strange door or stay here?" He asked Oghi, not knowing what to do.

"I think it's some kind of robot and somebody else watching that strange thing like a halo?" He asked Tamaki, scratching the back of his head, his life becomes more and more strange.

"Mystic is abnormal, having equally irregular knowledge is not a surprise," said Naoto, understanding very well that Mystic is not a normal or common person, so it is not a big surprise to know eccentric people.

"Naoto-Nii, I through the portal, I want to see what's on the other side," Kallen K ōzuki announced, going ahead, followed by Naoto, Oghi, Sugiyama, Tamaki, Minami, Inoue, Yoshida.

XXX

A few seconds after passing through the portal, they arrived in a grassy clearing, away from the city .

"Wouah!" The exclamations of awe were happily shouted by Naoto's group when they arrived in front of a huge armored vehicle in black and blue.

Remember a bit of one of the mobile bases of the British forces, but more advanced and resistant, made to move through the rough terrain and collect many missiles.

"My dear Senpai, I present you our mobile base, Mjöllnir." Follow me I will take you to Mystic, he is in the main hall. " Ester said, opening the door of Mjöllnir and leading the Naoto group.

In a short time they arrived inside a large room that looks a bit like a living room and a meeting room.

Once you enter a chair that is positioned in front of a large screen, slowly the chair turns 180 degrees, showing Mystic, who is holding a black cat in her lap.

"Nice to see you, as you think my little den" asked Mystic, while caressing her pet.

"How many cartoons did you look to imitate the scene of an evil genius who wants to rule the world?" He said an immortal witch, who is descending the stairs leading to the second floor of Mjollnir.

"In addition to the little girl, Ester, I present Miss Green aka CC, she is my accomplice and assistant." He said Mystic, presenting the immortal witch, who gave more attention to look for something to eat from the mini-refrigerator.

"We finished the pizza!" CC announced, in a serious tone, without the pizza there will be consequences in the future.

Naoto's group remained silent for a second, the scene before them is quite surreal, a masked vigilante, an adolescent girl dressed as a prisoner or asylum, and a child like a Victorian doll.

The silence of broken by Tamaki, who shouted: "Mystic, this place is gorgeous!"

"Thank you, you have to fix the place and make some changes, but the result is clearly obvious, just like you were at home," said Mystic, calming the slightly tense atmosphere.

Within seconds, Naoto's group began to look around and talk and ask questions.

"A true mobile base, or rather a mobile fortress". He said Kallen, enjoying being in this place.

"This is something else from our old base." He commented Inoue, looking around.

"How did you get it?" He asked Oghi, curious where he got a similar place.

"Since I saved Kallen, I have been gathering information and material, and a week ago I managed to steal a British mobile command center, G-1, which was to be demolished, using resources from convoy attacks. military and mobile research center caught in the middle of the Shinjuku disaster, I managed to build the Mjöllnir. "Mystic responded sincerely, took a piece of trash and turned it into a masterpiece.

"You built this wonder!" Naoto exclaimed.

"He revealed you one thing, I'm very good at magic and science, give me a car from the 80s and a dump, and he made you a flying tank." He declared Mystic, with a slightly full tone of himself.

"If you can, I want to drive the flying tank," Tamaki asked, wanting to have a super armored vehicle.

"Then I'll have to do it with atomic bomb proof and give it a lot of magical enhancement," commented Mystic, knowing that everything driving Tamaki could be demolished in three minutes.

After these words, Mystic got up from the chair and took a small tour of the Mjöllnir.

The vehicle called Mjöllnir, has five floors and about half of the vehicle can be used as a deposit for about fifty Knightmare.

The place has an incredibly advanced nurse with a healing capsule. A small research and development laboratory. A kitchen and many other things.

In the apartments there is a kind of hall with the bench where Mystic sat and waited for them to calm down.

"That girl CC and Ester who am I?" He asked Kallen, hesitating, after sitting next to Mystic, but leaving a certain distance.

"An immortal witch of 600 or 700 years, capable of giving magical eyes and a small android of Techno-magic origins." Mystic answered, he must not lie, when reality is more far-fetched than fiction.

The masked vigilante, who still does not show the intention to take off his mask, made a silent gesture towards the entrance.

He nodded silently in greeting before being in front of Mystic, not bothering to sit down.

Naoto, Oghi and the others took a seat around the table where Mystic threw some documents.

"If you can not read English, I will tell you what the documents say, the current Governor, Cornelia, is reorganizing his forces, taking away incapable officers with capable people.

He is planning to clean up the rebel forces, among the documents there is a list of hiding places and details of their siege schemes. "Explained Mystic, the Naoto group was speechless, the documents are detailed and precise, dozens of anti-rebels operations are planned throughout Area 11.

" What do we do ?" He asked Tamaki, not knowing what to do with this information.

"We get ready, Cornelia wants to get me out, so she wants to make a lot of noise with her military operations." He explained Mystic, touching a button on his Omni-tool.

A moment later the doors and windows are covered with sheets of metal. Panels suddenly hidden open.

The pistols slipped out of the wall. Combat armor appeared in the wardrobes.

Multiple computer monitors appeared along with what appeared to be targeting devices.

"I have sent a copy of this data to Kyoto, they will inform the respective resistance groups, reduce the damage while the damage to the British forces will be increased.

Meanwhile, Cornelia plays cat and mouse, we will reinforce, first of all you need an upgrade. Ester carries the special box "He announced Mystic speaking through the Omni-tool.

"How did you get this information and contact Kyoto?" He asked Naomi.

"A certain butterfly at night flies through the corridors of the governor's palace." Mystic answered, smiling maliciously under the mask, the Mystic Code given to Eufemia, turned out to be an excellent strategic move and a great source of information.

"The special box has arrived," Ester said, coming down the stairs carrying a rectangular wooden box.

Once Ester put the box on the table, Naoto's group approached the box. Each of them eagerly waits to see what's inside, with all the fantastic stuff that throws Mystic out, the whole of the box must be phenomenal.

"Children have you been good?" If we see what old dad has brought you "Mystic joked, interpreting Father Christmas who is giving presents you guys.

The Servant-Vampire opened the box revealing ... ten metal bracelets, which contain a kind of precious gem.

Six of them are gray and have a small white gem.

The remaining four are of different colors, green, blue, red, black, and their gems are much larger and shinier.

"I present you the first ten Yoroi Macht. These trinkets look like bracelets, but they are the keys to activate a transformation that grants you superhuman abilities." He said Mystic, proudly, smiling behind the mask.

[Note Author: Yoroi is a Japanese word meaning Armor, while Macht is a word meaning Power].

"Turn us into Power Rangers !?" Tamaki exclaimed, full of joy, this scene unleashed his old otaku side that often childhood watching the Power Rangers

"Tamaki is for once serious!" Naoto shouted, feeling embarrassed because of the stupid Tamaki.

"Surprisingly, Tamaki is not completely wrong.

We will not be the Power Rangers, we do not have five gigantic machines that combine to create a giant robot.

We only have a white taxi that turns into a huge metal monster. "Mystic said, taking the bracelet with the green gem and giving it to the immortal witch, while Naoto's group can not tell if Mystic is trying to joke with the white taxi that turns into a giant robot and futuristic bracelets.

"To explain better, CC will do a little demonstration, but better to go outside, the meeting room is not a place to show what the

"Mystic said, snapping his fingers, turning off the vehicle lock mode and leaving the room carrying several firearms.

"I can not believe I was partially right!" He exclaimed Tamaki, before running after the masked vigilante, now he really wants to follow the Anti-Hero and he is a Power Rangers.

XXX

A couple of minutes outside the Mjöllnir, a hundred yards from the armored vehicle.

"CC, to activate your new toy and transform it, you have to touch the gem and shout: Hakai no toki (Time to destroy).

It's done. "Mystic explained, while Naoto's group is behind Mystic, wanting to see what these bracelets can call, Yoroi Macht.

"Surely you've watched too many cartoons," commented CC, wearing the bracelet.

The immortal witch touched the green stone and said in a low voice, "Hakai no toki

(Time to destroy). "

The bracelet releases a kind of black substance like tar.

The mysterious substance covered the whole body of CC. Then the bracelet released different components of metal, wires, fabrics.

In a moment all these materials have shrunk, taking the right dimensions for CC, the threads are intertwined, the metal moves.

Now Miss Green wears a high-tech armor, known as Necrocat.

The armor is dark green and black, with the appearance of a futuristic ninja.

The armor provides protection for every corner of the body. Having on every protection, limb, spine, a small but incredibly complex set of inscriptions.

Mystic loves Runes, uses them and puts them on everything, fights armor, motorcycles, swords, etc.

The armor with an interesting detail, the helmet, together with the gloves, have a particular design, reminiscent of a cat.

At the beginning the cat's ears are installed on the helmet, a visor in the shape of a yellow V, which recalls the eyes of a cat. The hands have retractable feline claws.

Only a false tail is missing and CC can play the role of a Shinobi Neko (Ninja Cat, Catgirl Ninja).

CC looked at the landscape through the yellow lenses of his helmet.

How fits this armor is a rather scary process, but CC has never felt better than that.

'In the name of the cursed Code, who denies me death. How the hell Mystic managed to make such a thing, I must clearly make a contract with him. ' He thought CC, while trying to understand how he feels with this armor.

"How do you feel?" He asked the Servant-Vampire, waiting to hear a sarcastic comment or a lack of words.

"I have no words to describe how I feel, but I believe that invincible is a suitable word." He declared CC, trying to orient himself with the new costume, almost six hundred years of life did not prepare it for something similar.

"Let's see how invincible you are, my dear witch," said Mystic, taking the hand of CC, then throwing it into the air.

For a moment CC, flew up in a hundred meters, until the laws of gravity came into force.

The immortal witch fell on the ground, forming a small crater, before she could get up, an explosive shell came near her.

BOOM

"What the hell are you doing!" He exclaimed CC, surviving the explosion without a single scratch on the armor.

"An explosive demonstration!" Mystic responded, pointing a heavy machine gun and a missile launcher on DC.

BANG!

BOOM!

BANG!

BOOM!

A pair of missiles followed by a shower of bullets met with an immortal witch.

An angry CC seized the closest thing to her, then threw it at Mystic.

Now through the air a tree is growing in full growth followed by a boulder the size of a bear.

The Servant-Vampire appears indifferent, making a gesture with his hand, a wall of yellow energy, which deflects objects launched by CC.

"I think this demonstration is enough for now, you have questions!" He asked Mystic, turning to the group of Naoto, who stand with their jaws wide open.

Already see how a simple girl who seems to be 16 or 17 years old, can collect bullets, rockets, falls of great height and thrown rocks and tree trunks as if they were made of cardboard, all thanks to new clothing, can leave you speechless .

"What the hell is that armor!" Tamaki shouted, pointing to CC as he approached the group, his green armor completely intact.

"In short it's a combat armor, made up of 65% science and 35% magic, a prototype of my Techno-magic armor, Nemesis IV." He said Mystic, as if it were an obvious thing.

"You mean we all have armor that will make us superhuman!" Kallen shouted, not believing what he saw.

"If you could produce these armor en masse, it could free Japan in a month!" He exclaimed Oghi, imagining what an armed army can do with armor like that.

"It would be impossible, these armor are too complex and difficult to produce to create in bulk.

They must be personally built by my mane and have a proper inspiration for work, there is also to keep in mind the compatibility and talent of those who use it.

Plus I'm an artist and never created the same piece of art twice! "Declared Mystic, completely serious, crossing his arms, he clearly does not like mass production.

"But you've created 10 wristbands that turn into armor," said Inoue, while Yoshida nods.

Taking into account your physical and mental abilities, using one of my current toys is impossible, so I took 6 old prototypes and modified and adapted them to you, Kaname Ohgi, Kent Sugiyama, Shinichir ō Tamaki, Yoshitaka Minami, Naomi Inoue, Yoshida.

Using the resources available here I managed to create four armor, from here only three are functional.

Fortunately, my work will not be wasted because among you there are people compatible with my Techno-magic armor, namely Kallen, Naoto and CC. "Mystic explained, as he launched the red Kallen bracelet and the blue bracelet Naoto.

"Before Tamaki shouts that he wants a super-powerful armor, I inform you that I gave the last-generation armor to Kallen, Naoto and CC, for more than just compatibility.

Kallen is an ace, with a great talent in piloting the Knightmare. It would be a shame to lose it because it did not have the right or the best equipment possible.

Naoto is intelligent and there is a guitado. So it will be the vice-comadante, my right-hand man, so he deserves a last-generation armor.

CC is perhaps apathetic, monotonous and a parasite eating its weight every day in pizza, but is incredibly talented in hand-to-hand combat and espionage. "He finished explaining Mystic, while he gave the rest of the bracelets to Naoto's group, who could not say anything against the Servant-Vampire judgment.

Kallen blushed at the praise of the masked vigilante, who is complimenting his abilities.

Naoto smiled and felt proud and lucky that his group got a great ally, who believes in his ability to leder.

CC is ... CC.

"If you have nothing to say, for the next few hours I will teach you to use the basis of my inventions, once we reach an acceptable level we can perform tasks against the British forces." Mystic said in an authoritative tone, snapping his knuckles.

The first element of this founding group will be unforgettable or a real nightmare.

XXX

After six hours of training, Naoto's group turned off their armor and entered Mjöllnir to take a break and discuss with Mystic about their plans.

"You can be a genius, but you're a bloody slave!" Tamaki shouted, who is lying on the floor, tired, the training for him was more of a torture.

"Maybe it was not the most enjoyable experience, but in the long run it will help us, if we can master these weapons / armor could do great things" said Naoto, with a slight smile, while resting on a chair.

"I wonder how Mystic can stand in that armor for six hours and throw us in the air and throw bases against us without getting tired" asked Oghi, curious of his new leder, he managed to do in record time what the rebels try to in years, where he came from and where his technology comes from are questions that are found in the heads of all his colleagues.

"The boy is not normal or human, it's an abnormality with a superhuman ability", commented CC quickly, before eating his emergency pizza, he has the difference of all the others she is not so bad, being an immortal witch to the its advantages.

"You have to admit that you would never expect something like that." Kallen admitted, in his life never thought of joining a masked vigilante and training to use high tech armor to fight the British.

"Our lives are becoming anime or manga," Kallen joked, chuckling at the idea of being a kind of superhero.

"Thank goodness among all these devices there is also a TV." Minami said, finding the remote and turned on the TV.

"There's a TV too?! Mystic is not paying the price," Tamaki said, wanting to see one of Yoyo's bizarre TV shows, The Bizarre Life.

All discussions stopped when a new report appeared on the screen.

"I am here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel, which has identified itself as the Japanese Liberation Front, members of the Sakuraditi Allocation Meeting, in particular President James, have been taken hostage as well as several tourists and employees of the 'hotel. "

The TV shows an image of hostages.

"This video was sent by the authors: in it, you can clearly see President James, including some students."

When Kallen watched TV, he saw several familiar people and gasped.

"Those are the students of the Ashford institute!" Kallen exclaimed, acknowledging his former schoolmates. They are not bad people unlike most Britons.

"The head of the group claims to be Lt. Col. Kusakabe of the now deceased former Japanese military.

XXX

In the headquarters of the Japanese Liberation Front, Tohdoh slammed his hand on his knee.

"That imbecile!" Cried Tohdoh, angry, the actions of Kusanabe will cause damage unserviceable.

XXX

"Sakuradite, an essential component in the production of high temperature super conductors, is a vital strategic resource that directly influences world security: Eleven is the largest producer of this material, providing seventy percent of the world's supply.

XXX

"I am Kusakabe of the Japanese Liberation Front." The officer in command presented himself to the hostages while holding his sword.

"We are doing this deployment for Japan and our compatriot, even if you are not a soldier, you are still British and our oppressor".

Nina trembles in fear as Milly holds her close.

"Stay still, stay calm and you will not be damaged." Kusakabe left the room while the other soldiers watched the hostages.

XXX

"Here at the annual national meeting of the producers of Sakuradite, it will be determined how this resource will be distributed among the nations of the world. It is no exaggeration to say that the result determines the balance of global power between Britain and the countries outside. terrorists are taking advantage of the global interest in the annual gathering to their advantage by carrying out this violent operation of acquiring a hotel. "An unnamed reporter said.

"So they made their move." He commented Inoue.

"They are easily the biggest anti-British group here in Japan and now their pride is hurt." He said Oghi.

"I do not know whether to be happy or sad for that, because they will all end up dying." He said Tamaki.

"Do you think they eventually acted when their pride was hurt because of Mystic's actions?" He interrogated Naoto.

"It could be." Oghi replied.

XXX

The Servant-Vampire is sitting watching the news on his Omni-tool.

'Patriotic fanatical idiots, you are wasting innocent lives for nothing, except complacency. But you're giving me a big stage stage, "thought Mystic, getting up from the chair.

Meanwhile, Kallen looks at Mystic, which seems to be impossible for the hostage situation.

'It makes sense if Mystic does not want to help, after all, they're not Japanese among the hostages, but ...' Kallen thought, before his mind brought back the small amount of time he spent with them when he was at school.

'Why should I worry? They are British, the enemy ... 'Kallen thought, trying to be hard and calculated. Even though he knew he ought to hate the British, he could not help but enjoy his school time with very few British friends.

"Mystic, what will happen to the hostages?" He asked Kallen, wanting to know if the masked vigilante will do anything.

"Logically there are no advantages to keeping these British alive." Mystic replied coldly.

It's the cold and hard truth, but it's still the truth.

Mystic studied the enemy, easily understood the way Britannia works, eliminating everything that he considers weak and anyone who is a hostage is considered weak and not worth saving.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right." Kallen said sadly.

Whatever Kallen was thinking of saying was cut off by Minami's exclamation: "Good heavens, the JLF is doing a great job !."

Mystic pulls out of its holster, a big silver gun, K-2, pulling the trigger on the TV, hitting it when I show Kusanabe's face.

"Of course I should let the innocents die because they are born in the UK or because they will not give me any advantages in this war.

Thank goodness for them, I do not follow the logic, follow my rules created by my madness and distortion "Mystic commented aloud, making everyone feel.

The Servant-Vampire jump on the table, earning the full attention of every living being in the room.

"I am only a vigilante, who plays the hero from time to night I will play to be the paladin of justice!" Exclaimed Mystic, making Kallen smile.

"Change of plans, just rest, we come into play in style.

I expected a reaction to the JLF. But nothing like that.

Kusakabe is, as the journalist said, a fanatic of Japanese independence, but it is strange that Cornelia has not already destroyed the convention center now, "said Mystic, activating the Omni-tool to start working on surveillance systems hacking.

"What do you mean?" Naoto asked in horror: "There are civilians in there! His own people!"

"If you know the enemy and yourself, your victory is certain.

If you know yourself but not the enemy, your chances of winning and losing are equal.

If you do not know the enemy and not even yourself, you will succumb in every battle.

Following this proverb I have done my studies in every single country that Cornelia has suppressed and transformed into Area, the soldiers of the resistance have tried this move at least once.

Every single time, he has relentlessly charged and slaughtered the careless resistance of civilian casualties.

Once he even ordered an airstrike in a place without even bothering to show up. "He explained Mystic, showing several holographic screens showing the actions of Cornelia.

"He's a monster!" Kallen said, angrily and contempt. He hates the British, but Cornelia is quickly climbing to the top of his most hated list.

"In fact it is ... but it is also very effective.

Terrorist cells only need to see this happen once to know that the traditional hostage of terrorism will be ineffective at best and counterproductive in the worst case, so they avoid that particular tactics or random bombing until they are captured and this is well documented in his military file, in which case ... why did he not repeat his tactics? "He asked Mystic you have his subordinates.

There was a pause as the group absorbed his words before Tamaki miraculously proposed a suggestion: "Why does something stop her?"

"Strangely since we've known Mystic, Tamaki has become smarter" Inoue asked quietly.

"My hacking is a success and I discovered the answer ..." before saying his discovery, Mystic pressed several keys on the Omni-tool.

Dozens of screens showed the image of one of the hostages, a pink-haired girl with a hair and glasses.

Then a 3D image of a certain pink-haired princess.

"Euphemia: the sub-viceroy is trapped in the hotel, the Japanese are condemned." Mystic commented, in a serious and grim tone.

"Why? I would say that Kusakabe's gold is here!" Tamaki emphasized the obvious for a simple mind.

"People are willing to do anything to save their loved ones, especially they are willing to take revenge and kill those who hurt them.

I personally am willing to burn the world to save those I love, if someone would kill those I love, I would hunt them down and destroy everything dear to them, lovers, families, friends, the hometown, the country and the world.

Cornelia already hates the Japanese, you have just seen how you treat the rebels and own an army.

If Kusanabe would kill his sister, Euphemia, the ghettos will turn red with blood and the Japanese people will cease to exist while Cornelia unleashes all her anger and pain, she does not even care if the ghettos have resistance fighters in them. All the Japanese for Euphemia's death. "Mystic explained in a dark and serious tone that could make Batman pass as a solar person.

The rest of Kōzuki 's former cell paled at this announcement, not even wanting to imagine the result of what their masked boss is telling.

"Now that you understand what's at stake, Naoto, Oghi in the closet over there, there are two boxes, we'll need them for our service." He said Mystic, pointing to the closet.

"Immediately." Naoto and Ohgi said at the same time, the two of them did as requested and took out a couple of cardboard boxes. Putting them on the table, they looked for further instructions.

"Open them, Naoto's contains your new uniforms, for the moment we can not use armor, they would do more harm than good." Ohgi's box contains some masks / visors that accompany them. " The Servant-Vampire explained.

The clothes, when they were removed, are surprising.

Their primary color is white, the secondary shot is crimson red. Strangely, remembering the clothes of the Knights of Blood guild from the Sword Art Online series.

They look as if they were made to fight in a fantasy world, but they are still modern, giving the air of knights.

The masks cover the whole face and have a crimson visor in the shape of a cross.

"Hey, this is made of that bulletproof stuff!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Kevlar?" He asked Kallen curiously.

"Unlikely everything that is done by this guy is far from normal" said CC, knowing very well that everything that builds Mystic seems to come out of a scifi or fantasy movie.

"It's really a material of my creation, I'm in a hurry using what I've found available.

Surely it is not the biggest creation or material made by me, but it is ten times thinner, more flexible and more resilient than standard Kevlar.

I managed to introduce some unique features, if the clothes get damaged they repair themselves, making you invisible to the thermal view and my favorite, offers a great resistance to extreme temperatures, can go in the desert or the North Pole without problems.

I ask the best of the soldiers under my command and offer the best protection and equipment possible in return. "Mystic said, marveling the Naoto group once again.

"Mystic, I do not want ungrateful opinion, uniforms and everything else are great, but their design is a bit 'exaggerated, we are just a group of resistance ..." Said Oghi, feeling a little' embarrassed to wear a suit like that in public, even with a mask.

"Wrong! .. Believe seriously that I!" A vigilante disguised with supernatural powers would have created a simple and common group of resistance.

Resistance groups are losers who have lost the war and do not want to give up, you find them in every single conquest area, there are hundreds all over the world, but they do not do anything remarkable.

We are not a resistance group, we are something more. Something unique, that will change the world and lead to the current society that I forgot to have! "Mystic said, with a voice full of excitement and emotion, showing a fire that can burn the world.

"We are not? Well, then what are we?" He asked Naoto, wanting to know what their new ledear will say.

"We would be champions of justice!" Mystic shouted, raising his fist in the air, slamming his cloak.

"Paladins of justice!" They all exclaimed simultaneously.

"We could not be a Power Rangers?" Tamaki asked, earning a very bad look from the rest of the group.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Immortal Witch and Android: Justitia's Order of Paladins has just been born, it will change the world." The Servant-Vampire commented.

Keep it going ...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter: Revolution begins. Part 1.

The sun has set and the moon has risen, the landscape would be perfect for a romantic date or a walk to clear your mind.

If it were not for the presence of the British army and the terrorists who have at the control of the hotel.

In the control room of the mobile base, G-1, there is Andreas Darlton together with other commanders, who deal with this unfortunate situation.

"All the bridges connecting the hotel except the main one have been destroyed. Approaches from air and water have failed, there is only one way from which the hostage rescue plan." Darlton said, turning his commander Cornelia's version, showing on the screens the failed attempts to enter the hotel, along with a three-dimensional map of the building conquered by the terrorists.

"The service tunnel that flows right under the hotel in the congress center, we can use it and follow the plan to destroy the foundations of the hotel, so the hotel is able to immerse the hotel: the tunnel was built to transfer supplies so that the Sutherlands can fit inside. " Darlton said, finishing broadcasting his report.

"Very well, send Sutherlands to get rid of any resistance in the tunnels." He ordered Cornelia, wanting to finish this operation as soon as possible in order to see how his sister, Euphemia, is doing.

XXX

Within minutes of Cornelia's order, three Sutherlands were dropped into the tunnel.

The three intermediate level mecha headed to the hotel, hoping for glory or / and at least one promotion. While one of them just wants to rehabilitate her name and be able to serve Princess Cornelia to the best of her ability and show her unshakeable loyalty.

Instead of this they faced an overwhelming and explosive power in the form of mecha artillery.

"Enemies detected, moving through the underground passage, as expected!" Said an unnamed soldier of Kusanabe.

"Roger that! Raikou, Secondup Startup! Four legs left and right, locked! Super electromagnetic shrapnel cannon, confirmed!" Confirmed another background character.

The Raikou is a modified 5 meter high spiral pistol built on four Glasgows.

Built specifically for this hostage operation, the Japanese Liberation Front placed it in the tunnel for the sole purpose of stopping anyone trying to pass.

The Sutherlands ran straight through the tunnel, arriving in the area of effect of the giant anti-mecha cannon.

The Sutherland team have decided to be cautious and disperse, believing that the enemy weapon can destroy only one

Sutherland at a time.

"Super electromagnetic shrapnel cannon, fire!" The commanding JLF soldier shouted.

The giant cannon fires a single fast-moving projectile that opens and releases multiple smaller projectiles that fly down the tunnel even faster.

"What?" Thought two of the three Sutherland drivers, shocked and unprepared for this turn of events.

So it was no surprise that the two Sutherlands and their pilots were annihilated.

The only one who escaped partially unscathed was Jeremiah who, thanks to his experience and instinct, managed to dodge most of the splinters, suffering substantial damage but being able to withdraw and transmit the information obtained to Princess Cornelia.

XXX

"In one fell swoop!" A soldier next to Kusakabe screamed out of pure enthusiasm.

"Raiko was a complete success." Raiko's pilot sent.

"What do you think of those British pigs?" Kusakabe murmured with a smirk.

XXX

"Jeremiah, thanks for the information we have received, it is useful, for the moment he is returning to the base and waiting for further instructions." Darlton said, finishing talking to Jeremiah.

"My Lady, they seem to have modified some Glasgows into a linear cannon." One of the consultants informed Cornelia of the fact.

Cornelia grits her teeth as she listens to the reports.

"What do we do now? If we free the political hostages they have requested." He suggested another unnamed adviser only to be silenced by the warrior princess.

"We can't show terrorists weakness!" Cornelia screamed, staring fiercely at the councilor for suggesting such a thing.

"But milady ... Princess Euphemia." Guilford whispered in Cornelia's ear, not wanting to be heard by the rest of the officers.

"Yes, I know. Believe me, I know." Cornelia whispered, using all her self-control to put a facade of confidence and calm, while inside she is seething with anger and concern for Euphemia.

"So far, none of them seem to have discovered her identity. If they had, they would have used it as an exchange token. She only went there to observe, so she is not registered with the other guests." Darlton said, keeping up appearances of having everything under control.

XXX

Suzaku is already sitting in the Lancelot's cockpit, but has not yet received orders to leave.

Terrorists have discovered a way to place a linear cannon on Knightmares, Glasgows if Lloyd's hypothesis is correct. They are using it to effectively block the underground supply passage, the only other way to the hotel that had not been interrupted.

In fact, only a single Sutherland managed to return more or less in one piece after being under the fire of the cannon.

Jeremiah Gottwald managed to escape and report information about the weapon before other soldiers were killed.

"Why hasn't the Lancelot been deployed yet?" Susaku asked, hoping to get an answer from her superiors.

Cecile and Lloyd shrugged before the latter spoke.

"Princess Cornelia wants to win without relying on numbers, but in this case, I think there is something else that prevents her from rushing, condemning the hostages and simply crushing them. But I have no idea what it can be, just a few suspects. "The mad scientist said, not being particularly sincere, he officially doesn't know why Cornelia doesn't bomb the place.

Unofficially, Lloyd can deduce that a young and naive princess, tired of her golden cage, may be among the hostages by blocking the bombing option.

'Or Cornelia developed a consciousness ... Euphemia must be inside, the only good thing is that Cornelia will be so desperate to have to use my wonderful baby to save Euphemia.' Did Lloyd think, imagining what kind of data he can get in this situation.

At that moment the attention of the mad scientist, the assistant without gastronomic talent and the naive pilot was captured by the turning point of the events that occur at the top of the hotel.

Suzaku saw an innocent man tied like salami near the edge of the building.

"They wouldn't ... don't." Suzaku said, hoping that things can end without spilling innocent blood.

This belief was killed the moment man was pushed over the edge.

" No !" Suzaku shouted as the innocent squashed onto the ground, creating an ugly mess to clean up later.

XXX

Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe appeared on the G-1 screen.

"We have still received a response for our inquiries, so from now on we launch a hostage every 30 minutes! If you really care about the hostages, then I suggest that your response is in our favor because the next hostage will be a woman." Kusakabe said, finishing saying his threat and ending communication with British forces.

Cornelia crossed the halls of the G-1 much angrier than before, by her side General Darlton and her knight Guilford.

"Is this their warning? Those savages!" Darlton commented angrily, wanting to strangle Kusakabe with his hands.

"We could negotiate to get women and children out first." Guilford suggested, giving a valid proposal, with this request they can bring out Princess Euphemia, then they can deal with terrorists with their usual ... explosive methods.

"No! The moment we decide to negotiate, I would only make them victorious, we cannot allow pathetic terrorists to command us!" Cornelia shouted, not allowing herself to show weakness before the enemy, if her reputation did and political power would suffer a big blow.

"Should we use force then?" Darlton asked, not seeing another possible method of action.

"This can only happen after ensuring safety for Princess Euphemia." Guilford said, not wanting to take any risk for the safety of the pink-haired princess.

"Euphy, why did you have to go every day today?" Cornelia thought, wondering why Euphy always ends up in so many problems.

Cornelia lost from her thoughts that does not notice one of her officers who is running towards her.

At least until the official saying communicated something important: "Viceroy, Mystic is here!"

XXX

At the same time Diethard is staring at a colleague of his who is frozen and covered in ice from the waist down.

"What do you mean, Mystic stole the van? What the hell were those idiots doing?" Diethard shouted, wondering how incompetent his work colleagues can be.

"Mystic threatened us to turn into icy statues, I tried to do something, it was half frozen!" Shouted the partially frozen nameless colleague.

Diethard turns and walks away from his colleague, ignoring his pleas for help to free himself from his ice prison.

The only thing Diethard can think of is the notorious masked man who is grabbing his attention.

"What will you do this time, Mystic?"

"Diethard I remembered something important, Mystic gave me a ticket for my boss, if you free me I'll give it to you." The unnamed colleague said, pulling out a white letter with a red seal on it.

"Tell me everything that happened, and maybe he didn't throw you into the lake." Diethard said, threatening his colleague and tearing the letter from his hands.

"Right away, Mr. Diethard.!" Exclaimed his colleague, fearing for his life, if hypothermia does not kill him, Diethard will finish him or Mystic will return to finish the job.

XXX

A few minutes ago.

Diethard's colleagues are working on the van full of equipment to broadcast the events.

Everything is going well, at least until the doors of the van have been opened wide by Mystic, a two-meter giant dressed in skeletal white armor, behind him are eight people dressed in a kind of fantasy uniform.

Six of them (Kaname Ohgi, Kent Sugiyama, Shinichir ō Tamaki, Yoshitaka Minami, Naomi Inoue, Toru Yoshida) wear white and red uniforms, which seem to remember a group of adventurers from a fantasy novel but with futuristic details.

The uniforms are lightly armored protecting the vital organs, but not hindering the movements.

Each of them wears a thick shoulder strap decorated with three neon bars. From these shoulder straps there is also an Assassin's Creed style Ezio Auditore da Firenze hood.

Each of them carries a futuristic-looking sword / dagger around the waist and a gun also seems to come from a science fiction film, some of them instead of a gun carry a rifle on their back.

Their faces are hidden by a mask divided into two parts.

Lower part, looks metallic and covers the whole jaw, mouth and nose.

Upper part consists of a red visor.

Among the group of soldiers protrude two people who seem to be of a higher rank (Kallen and Naoto Kozuki).

Naoto received a black and blue uniform, more armored and reinforced. It has two shoulder straps with four neon bars with a large white coat with the Roman numeral for the two (II) on it.

His mask is very reminiscent of a knight's helmet, except for some technological details such as the blue visor.

Kallen wears a more ... unique outfit than her company.

A black-colored jumpsuit with red sections, very snug, which emphasizes its shapes, giving it a glamorous look.

The suit doesn't offer much protection, so it's covered in scarlet armor.

The crimson battleship is reminiscent of Brynhildr's armor during the final climb, but much more futuristic.

The scarlet armor projects itself as if it were a work of art covering the arms, legs and sides of the abdomen.

The most artistic part of the armor are the shoulders that resemble the birds preparing to fly.

A slightly disturbing feature of his valkyria armor are the yellow eye-shaped gems, positioned on the shoulders, forearms, thighs and chest among his possessions.

Unlike all the others his face is not in the least hidden, because he should, the whole world knows that he is a half-breed and works closely with Mystic what sense to hide behind the mask.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am the number one public enemy of Area 11 and perhaps of the entire empire, I have superhuman abilities and abilities.

The men and women behind me are my lieutenants, each armed with my futuristic weapons.

You don't have a chance to escape alive if you do something stupid, get out of the vehicle and nothing will happen to you, do the opposite and turn you into ice statues or ashes. "Mystic explained, creating blue fire balls in his hands.

Behind the masked vigilante Tamaki, Minami and Inoue raised their arms by placing their finger near the trigger.

Not even a second later, all the journalists and cameramen got out of the van as if their life depended on it, more or less true.

"I see you made the wisest choice." Mystic, who is on top of the van, said the rest of his subordinates got into the van, except Oghi at the driver's seat.

Mystic turned 180 °, crossing his arms, putting a difference and calm pose.

One of the workers thought to take advantage of the moment, to be behind Mystic's back, so he pulled out a cell phone, wanting to call someone, probably the army.

Too bad that Mystic seems to have eyes also behind the head, because in the precise instant in which he held the cell phone.

The Servant-Vampire jerked, shooting a beam of blue light from his left hand, which freezes the legs and part of the fool's torso in an instant.

Mystic looked at the brave idiot for a second deciding what to do.

For no apparent reason he pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of his belt, wrote a few lines.

"Give this letter to your boss if you don't want me to finish my work later, the statues easily break into a thousand pieces, especially the ice ones." Mystic said, throwing a letter to the partially frozen victim.

Then the van moved away, going towards the bridge and the Warrior Princess Cornelia and Innocent Princess, Euphemia.

XXX

Here I'm.

Diethard stopped listening to his partially frozen colleague, having all he knew.

The blonde-haired journalist opened the letter. Without wasting time, he began to read its content, as if it were a sacred and priceless text.

XXX

Zealous journalist, you've heard of me, yet another madman who wants to destroy the British Empire, one like many others.

Nothing special except for his extravagant costume and some tricks, if you believe this about me, then stop reading this letter is not for you.

But if you are as disgusted as I am with stagnation, like that of the British aristocracy and you wish to personally document the great story as it is being made, listen to my instructions.

Take every room you can and get closer to the bridge. At the right time, you will witness the event that will change the world.

This boring, monotonous, colorless reality that kills great people piece by piece, will be forgotten history in a few hours.

Get your camera ready, because the era of miracles is about to be felt today, and its effects will be all over the world.

You witness the descent of the empire of lies and the rise of the new king of this world.

XXX

Diethard smiled like a madman.

'Change the world, destroy the balance of this monotonous reality, Mystic you don't have to ask me anything, I will witness your show and I will show it to everyone.' Diethard thought, feeling as if he is about to capture a historic moment.

"Let me see what Mystic is capable of." Diethard murmured, running towards the bridge, wanting to see what Mystic is talking about.

XXX

Inside the Hotel, things were not going too well.

The tension is dense enough to be cut with a knife.

This is not good for the fragile psyche of a xenophobic girl like Nina.

The little green bespectacled head is about to go crazy with fear or do something immensely stupid.

Apparently the second of the two options happened today, when one of the men assigned to keep an eye on the hostages stopped in front of Nina, her brain stopped working, leaving her mouth functioning alone without control.

"An ... Eleven." Nina whispered, but unfortunately the man on guard managed to hear the words that symbolize the defeat of Japan, this is the pissed off.

"What did you say?" The soldier shouted, pointing his rifle at Nina, ready to use a beautiful pits of violence against a defenseless girl.

"WE ARE NOT ELEVEN, BE JAPANESE!" The soldier shouted, ready to make a bad musical sound of gunfire.

Euphemia tried to stand up. But one of her bodyguards grabbed her wrist to hold her down.

On the other side of the room is the Japanese equivalent of a princess, Kaguya Sumeragi, who is here to attend the conference.

Kaguya has black hair and green eyes. During the first season, her hair is held in two ponytails and she wears a pink blouse that has its sleeves detached along with a red miniskirt.

Kaguya could no longer tolerate such behavior between Nina and the soldier.

"Stop dishonoring that uniform, don't see that this girl is scared to death." Kaguya said, defending Nina from the enraged soldier.

The bespectacled girl and the terrorist have been puzzled for the moment, is a Japanese teenager defending a British girl?

We are experiencing strange times, this is little but sure.

Oh, they have no idea what's going to happen in the following months.

"Turn a blind eye, because we are countrymen, move around so I can teach a big-mouthed British lesson." The soldier said, trying to reason with Kaguya.

"People like you disgust me. You're playing the victim or the brave soldier just to have an excuse to abuse the weakest. Do you really think hitting an unarmed girl will bring Japan back?" Kaguya said, criticizing the soldier and his behavior.

The soldier miraculously failed to pull the rifle trigger in return and punched Kaguya straight in the face.

A teenage girl hit hard by a trained adult man was simple and predictable.

Kaguya fell down, landing on the floor, in front of the bespectacled girl and her friends.

If things are already bad for Kaguya they are going to get worse, the soldier prepares to hit Kaguya with his rifle using it as an improvised club.

This was the last straw that overflowed the vase. Euphemia can no longer tolerate such injustice.

The innocent pink-haired princess stands up, ignoring the silent demands of her bodyguard.

" Leave them alone!" Euphemia shouted, coming forward, drawing attention to herself.

"Not another." The soldier hissed, but did not lower the weapon.

Euphemia raised her voice. "I am Euphemia li Britannia, third princess of the Empire, I ask you to take me to your boss!" Euphemia proclaimed acting like a real princess, the endless hours of gala and politics are bearing fruit.

Euphemia was quickly escorted away, leaving Kaguya with Nina and her friends, Shirley and Milly.

Nobody noticed that the innocent princess's butterfly-shaped amulet emits a faint glow.

XXX

Mystic remained with his arms crossed, motionless as a statue on top of the news van.

The army let him pass until they surrounded him.

Even if he is outside the vehicle, his superhuman hearing allows him to hear his subordinates who are shaking.

Naoto, Kallen and strangely Tamaki are the calmest in the group, putting faith in their masked leader.

While the rest have accepted that it is too late to leave.

Enemy troops surrounding him, suspiciously untrained soldiers, a scenario in which a minor man would break from the pressure.

But for Mystic this is nothing important or worrying.

"Cornelia Britannia them, come out into the open if you have courage! I have no time to waste with a girl who wants to come forward." Mystic said, unable to wait any longer for Cornelia to make her comfortable.

This impatience is not the result of boredom or stress, it is caused by the information just received.

The amulet in the form of a butterfly that Euphemia carries around the colo is a Mystic Code that allows Mystic to see and hear everything that happens around Euphy.

Euphy has been tracked down. if it is not enough, Kusanabe will probably cut off the princess' head or do stupid things.

The hostages are at risk, especially Kaguya Sumeragi who can be connected to the Six Kyoto Houses, if she dies under my watch it will be more difficult in the future to obtain Kyoto resources to speed up my plans. ' Mystic thought, wanting to get into the fray and prevent the situation from getting worse.

"Finally we meet warrior princess it took you some time," said Mystic, meeting Cornelia face to face.

"I don't know if you're stupid, brave or factoid. It doesn't matter, are you a JLF member or are you going to help us?" Cornelia joked, aiming her sword-like gun, which can be summed up as beautiful but not very useful and practical, being a mere prototype.

"Cornelia that gun can't even scratch my armor ... that's not your red haired sister!

The JLF is so incompetent that she doesn't recognize a British princess and throw her off the roof as a mere hostage! "Mystic said, pointing his finger at the roof of the building.

Cornelia's cold eyes like her confidence collapsed in an instant.

The witch from Brittany turns abruptly, looking at the roof of the building in search of Euphy.

"Your reaction confirms my hypothesis, the reason why you don't act according to your modus operandi, is Euphemia, your beloved sister is among the hostages." Mystic said, pretending to have just discovered Euphemia, not wanting to do know the world about his supernatural hacker skills.

"You are a bastard!" Cornelia shouted, unable to believe that a masked madman dared to play with his emotions and his mind, all to confirm a hypothesis.

"Cornelia, I'm just a vigilante who occasionally plays the hero." Mystic replied, with his unknown phrase.

"Crazy masked for having me around and for your actions against the Empire, I hereby ..." Cornelia said, wanting to kill the man in front of her.

"My name is Mystic. And today, just for you, I will be a champion of justice and save the beautiful princess!" Mystic said loudly, swinging his cloak.

"Choose, let me be a hero and your sister will be saved or you declare me the villain and the JLF will harm your sweet innocent sister. Who knows what devilishness those impure beasts will do to the purity of Euphemia." Mystic said, planting some very ugly possibilities in the mind of Cornelia for the fate of Euphemia.

'If those Elven only dare to touch Euphy with a finger, I ... I ... what can I do?' Cornelia thought, realizing that she can't do anything without risking Euphy's safety.

"Decide what you want to lose, the watch or your sister. Tell me, can you look in the mirror for the rest of your life and ask yourself what would have happened if ...?" Said Mystic, having fun seeing herself as a confident and determined warrior princess she is shrinking into an impotent, insecure woman, ready to listen to the voice of a snake.

"Have you already lost three brothers in these lands, are you ready to bury a fourth person?" Mystic asked, smiling under the mask like a devil, seeing the last spark of resistance in Cornelia's eyes fade away.

' șah-mat (checkmate), I won the game tonight.' Mystic thought, overcoming the biggest obstacle to his plan.

Out of the corner of the eye, the Servant-Vampire has noticed a certain journalist who is smiling like a madman at how far he has managed to film and hear everything that has just happened.

Keep on ...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter: Revolution begins. Part 2.

Suzaku is looking at Mystic suspiciously.

The Lancelot pilot doesn't like to see how Mystic is going through the military block without being stopped, going straight to the Hotel.

"Why are we letting Mystic drive in there?" Suzaku asked Lloyd hoping for an answer from his superior.

Lloyd shrugged indifferently, not too interested in Mystic's presence, at least until he shows off his advanced technology.

"Cornelia wants to use it as a distraction to buy more time until the death of the next hostage. Oh, by the way, the Lancelot has orders to prepare for the game.

It seems that the superiors want to use you as bait to get a chance to eliminate that annoying linear cannon and take the hotel by storm: you should try to overcome the cannon and destroy the foundations to immerse yourself in the Hotel.

It will sink slowly enough to save the hostages.

If things go too badly, feel free to abort this Lancelot mission could be damaged, this is not acceptable. "Lloyd passed the orders of the superiors to the pilot of his mechanical child.

"If this gives the hostages a chance to be saved, then I have no problem with this." Suzaku said, acting like a certain Saber Master obsessed with saving people.

"So, get ready, I can't wait for the data, we need it now more than ever." Lloyd said, ecstatic to see what his baby can do once he gets to the limit.

XXX

"Sir, we have news of Mystic coming to the hotel!" A soldier said as he runs into Kusakabe's room.

"Mystic you say?" Kusakabe asked, looking curious.

"Yes, sir. He has just passed British military forces." He communicated an unnamed soldier.

"Very well. Send him here. I would like to talk to him." Kusakabe said smiling, unaware that he had invited the devil into his home.

XXX

"The Kururugi Warrant Officer here is the outline of your mission: according to the main research, the hostages are located in the intermediate floor of the hotel, it is believed that they are locked in a food depot.

You will use the Lancelot to enter the tunnel of utilities moved under the hotel: once you have passed the linear cannon, destroy the block of foundations and immerse the hotel, the floor with the hostages should last for 8 minutes.

The rescue of the hostages and the terrorist will be managed by other units. they must be equipped with VARIS to destroy the foundation, then set the impact guide to anti-material level 3. "Cecile has finished talking to Suzaku while sitting in the Lancelot which is lowered into the tunnel.

"Now the only problem is that the linear cannon, even with the Lancelot, your space will be limited to an evasion rate of 47.8%." Lloyd informed. His assistant turned to Lloyd.

"Are you sure he will be able to do it?" He asked fearfully.

"Sure, just bring it back if things get tough, but remember Suzaku, you don't have to destroy the Lancelot, the Shinjuku has been enough damage." He warned Lloyd

The Lancelot finally enters the tunnel.

"12 minutes until the start of the operation." Cecil announced.

XXX

Once Mystic arrived at the hotel, he was escorted to Kusakabe's room while Mystic's subordinates left the van a few minutes later, when the way was clear.

The plan is simple, Mystic cuts the beast's head while Kallen, Naoto and the rest save the hostages.

"I am a busy man, so let's go straight to the point, because in Akasha's name you performed such a suicidal operation. What you wish he got, besides a bad death." Mystic asked, standing in front of Kusakabe and his lickers.

"To remind the world that the Japanese are still alive.

The JLF has to prove that it is still here, that we are still fighting Britain, the Japanese are not dead yet! "Said Kusakabe, appearing in the eyes of Mystic, a desperate child of attention.

"Idiot, inefficient, incapable, obsolete, deficient are words with which I can describe you and your soldiers.

Fighter for a dead national team, you believe you will win a war that has already ended in years.

You will never get anything with this mentality. Only failures and obstacles for competent people.

You'd better give up and hide in a cave and leave the job to me and only me, nobody from your outdated organization can do anything. "Mystic said, insulted Kusakabe and his soldiers and criticizing the liberation front of Japan. Seeing them as useless and good for nothing.

At that annoying moment the bedroom door opened, showing Princess Euphemia and an unnamed soldier.

The JLD idiot aka Kusakabe, not paying attention to the newly entered princess, screamed death threat, pulling out the katana and charging like a bull in front of Mystic.

The Servant-Vampire blocked the attack using only two fingers, moving his head towards the princess, ignoring Kusakabe who tries with all the strength of his body to move his sword out of Mystic's grasp.

"Hi, Princess Euphemia, I am Mystic, today is your lucky day for this night I am your hero, if you prefer a knight in shining armor.

Before I talk about your rescue, give me a minute, I have to take out the trash. "Mystic said, in a friendly and gentle tone, then I return to look at Kusakabe.

"Last chance Baka, you surrender, and you will be sent to prison for your crimes or die." He warned Mystic. The vigilante is ready to finish everything with a spell and a couple of hits, pretty sure that the idiot isn't smart enough to surrender.

"Shoot the Traitor and the princess!" Kusakabe shouted, ordering the three soldiers present to kill Mystic and Euphemia.

The Servant-Vampire teleported himself to the princess, with a well-placed left fist blew up the soldier's head by the door.

A silver tentacle explodes from Mystic's hips and grabs the corpse of the headless soldier, then throws it up throws it towards the window, breaking it into a thousand pieces.

All the journalists outside shot and filmed the moment in here a headless corpse shot out through the window, showing a clash between Mystic and Kusakabe with his soldiers.

Returning to the room the remaining soldiers fired without thinking a second more, taking advantage of being able to hit Mystic from behind.

The Servant-Vampire stood still in front of the door if the bullets move through the door and injure Princess Euphemia.

The bullets did nothing, they simply bounced when they came in contact with Mystic's armor or suit.

The antihero not wanting to wait until the soldiers run out of bullets to move, counterattack using simple but effective magic.

"Art of the Runes: Reflex Invers." Mystic murmured, putting his hands on the door, creating a set of sparkling runes, with a limited ability to distort the vectors, precisely the direction.

Using the teleporter again, Mystic disappeared and reappeared in front of Kusanabe.

Simultaneously when he teleported the bullets hit the door passing through it and killing Euphemia.

If there were no sparkling runes on the door, in the instant in which the bullets arrived at the door they turned 180 °.

The speed of the bullets doubled, in a blink of an eye the soldiers were killed by their own bullets.

"Your turn has come and I can promise you will be part of a one-of-a-kind death" threatened Mystic, his entire left has turned into a giant monstrous claw / sword.

Slowly Mystic approached, releasing a monstrous inhuman intent, so strong that it made him look like the god of death.

Kusakabe recklessly steps back looking for an escape route, finding nothing.

"You've come to the end of the line," said Mystic, pointing his blade arm at Kusakabe.

The lieutenant is at the edge of the broken window. One more step and it will fall, eventually becoming an ugly spot of color on the ground.

Kusakabe drops his katana not knowing what to do with it in such a situation.

The idiot is stuck between the anvil and the hammer or in this case throwing himself and dying or being torn to pieces by a monster.

"May you be cursed!" These were the last famous words of Kusanabe.

Not even a second later the arm-sword pierced his chest, causing extreme pain but not instant death.

Mystic raises his left arm, also raising the dying idiot, taking a couple of steps forward, the Servant-Vampire led Kusakabe out, before withdrawing his sword / arm and letting the idiot fall and die.

The Servant-Vampire must keep his promise, give him a unique death in the world.

"Foc" murmured Mystic, immediately his sword arm caught fire, becoming closer to the hot metal or magma.

All the internal organs of Kusakabe started to melt, the heat was so great that it did not burn the body but melt it.

"To finish ..." Mystic murmured, preparing the grand finale, returning his left hand to its normal shape, causing Kusakabe to fall to the ground.

"Class Cards, Silver Lancer, Kaz ıklı Bey: The Lord of Execution!" Mystic said, activating one of his favorite Noble Ghosts, belonging to one of his national heroes, Vlad Tepes.

XXX

Kazıklı Bey: The Lord of Execution is the weapon of Lancer of Black alias Vlad Țepeș.

Like the one who shares his name with his owner who has been named as such, for fear of how he massacred all those who opposed him, is the reproduction of the historical event of Vlad III that skewered twenty thousand Ottoman Turkish soldiers The event, reproduced as "the most frightening Noble Phantom", is an act that has been considered impossible by a human being, to say the least insane as an "elaborate show of military force that no one could match".

Since it is not a sacred sword or divine spear, the individual stakes prove insufficient and worthless as a noble phantom, unable to produce destructive power or sufficient speed to individually provide many problems to the servants.

The real feature of the skill is its extraordinary amount, which allows it to summon about twenty thousand bets that can even overwhelm the Heroic Spirits.

While there are those noble ghosts of the anti-army and anti-fortress ranks who can kill hundreds and thousands of enemies at once, he is one of the few capable of killing over ten thousand people.

When activated, the ground trembles considerably, causing long, narrow stakes, each several meters long, from the ground sprouting "as if they were trying to reach the sky.

XXX

In this case this Noble Phantom has been used on a smaller scale and more as a means of intimidation and obstacle.

Tens of hundreds of spears have sprung from the base of the hotel to half a bridge from the ground.

A mountain of spears pierced Kusakabe's dying body before he could hit the ground, piercing his head and base parts.

The rest of the spears created several walls that prevent British forces from crossing the bridge, now that the beast's head has been cut, burned and mutilated.

After a moment to examine his macabre work of art and throw two more corpses using one of his tentacles.

Mystic noted that being filmed as a result he made a theatrical bow, as if thanking his audience.

XXX

"How on earth can he do what he does I will never know. But I filmed everything second by second. If this is the beginning of the show I want to see the grand finale!" Diethard shouted, adoring the show of pure power that I just saw.

Diethard's colleagues slowly moved away from him.

XXX

"Princess, the trash has been thrown out, you can come in, I know you haven't left. In the meantime, my subordinates finish their duties, let's have a brief chat between the two of us." Mystic said, inviting Euphemia to enter the room.

With reluctance and a little fear the innocent princess entered the room, the place is not a mess as she imagined.

But it is not a paradise anyway, bullet holes scattered on the walls, splashes of blood, destroyed furniture, a broken window showing a mountain of spears piercing a half charred corpse.

"So ... what will you do with me? If you're going to kill me, then do it like that, if you want to use me for information then you should know that I won't give you anything, so killing me would be easier." Euphemia said putting on a mask of courage, trying to imitate Cornelia in her own way, her example of a brave woman.

His show can deceive most people, but against a man with centuries of experience and in possession of clairvoyance ...

Mystic can feel the heart of Euphemia beating so strongly with fear, perceiving the fear itself that emanates, seeing the small tremors.

"For an innocent, naive and idealistic princess you are surprisingly brave or pop, probably both.

You have won my sympathy, without thinking twice you sacrificed yourself for the faceless masses.

It reminds me of that saint of my sister, Albedo (A Demi-Servant with the powers of Ruler / Jeanne d'Arc), even if you have Kyubi's hair (Tamamo-no-Mae).

Maybe one day you could have my respect too. But that's enough, follow me I'll get you out of here. "Mystic said, taking the princess off guard, instead of an emotionless robotic voice, he seems strangely kind and sincere.

"Because you don't want to hurt me, kill me or take me as a hostage, you killed Clovis and waved his beheaded head like a trophy." Euphemia said, listing his questions and accusations about the crimes committed by the super-being.

"Clovis is a murderer and a coward, practically human garbage that must be thrown away.

You, pink-haired princess, are as innocent as a newborn baby, you don't fit into my target profile.

In addition I have given my word that I would have saved you, Mystic always keeps the word given and above all the threats.

If that's not enough for you, another reason why I won't hurt you to get information or use you as an exchange object is simple:

Your father's empire is nothing I want and I have serious doubts that an ex-schoolgirl just out of high school to play Cornelia's moral pet knows something important about military and logistical operations. "Mystic said, telling calmly raw facts about why it won't hurt Euphemia.

The innocent princess felt indignant at the masked vigilante's words if they weren't more or less true.

The overall picture of Area 11 and its governmental proceedings are still unknown in Euphemia, especially when her duties are vague enough, being new on the stage of politics she doesn't know how to proceed, in addition to curbing Cornelia's most violent impulses.

"You said you're going to get me out of here, how do I know it's not a kind of trap?" He asked Euphemia not knowing whether he should trust the masked vigilante.

"My name is Mystic. And today, just for you, I will be a champion of justice, what kind of hero does not save the princess" said Mystic, in a charismatic tone of voice and fluttering the cloak.

"What will happen to the rest of the hostages?" Euphemia asked, trying to ignore her savior's sudden mood swings.

"They will be saved and escorted to you and me by my subordinates.

By the way did you suffer from seasickness, plane sickness, do you like pirates and Spanish galleons of the 18th century? "Mystic asked, trying to keep Euphemia at ease.

"No, no, yes and maybe." Euphemia replied, not understanding what kind of questions Mystic is asking

"Perfect, then get ready to live the dream of any buccaneers, join the Golden Hind crew." Mystic announced, taking Euphemia's hand and running out of the room.

XXX

In the meantime Suzaku managed to dodge or block the cannon tour and eventually managed to destroy it with the VARIS. Then he destroyed the support pillars and jumped back to see how efficient the Lancelot was.

" What have I done!" Suzaku shouted, seeing that instead of saving the civilians to do the opposite the sentenced.

The Lancelot tries to get close but the hundreds of spears that come out of the asphalt make this task impossible.

"Euphy!" Cornelia screamed scares to death for the uncertain fate of her sister.

Not yet! Why it has to happen! Because I can never save my masters from the hands of terrorists I am a failure as a knight. "Jeremiah shouted to himself, repeatedly hitting the wall next to him, unaware of his bleeding knuckles.

After the roof of the hotel collided with the ground. Suzaku couldn't help but sit there in his cockpit, but for Lloyd, Lancelot's lack of zero was more than enough. He collapsed together in relief. Suzaku collapsed together, but not in relief, but in pain.

"I couldn't save them. Not a single one, I failed, not yet!" Suzaku shouted, as Jeremiah started hitting the wall of his cabin.

At that moment a miracle or nightmare happened for some.

"Class Cards, Rider Silver, Golden Wild Hunt: The Night of the Golden Hind and the Storm!"

These words rang across the lake, drawing the attention of every man and woman.

In an instant a strong light blinded the entire lake.

As if by magic, a ghost fleet of pirate-era ships appeared in an instant.

"In the name of Kami-Sama what is going on in this world!" Suzaku exclaimed while other people are saying such things.

"I'm Mystic and as promised I saved the hostages!"

Mystic's voice echoes everywhere, prompting all journalists to testify to this moment.

XXX

Hunt of the Golden Hind: Golden Stag and the Eventide Tempest is a Noble Phantom in which Francis Drake summons an expanding phantom fleet of countless ships led by his command during his lifetime. It is a symbol of his daily life and contains the attributes of the anecdotes of the firefighters who defeated the Spanish Armada and the anecdotes of the "Night of the storm" which is broadcast throughout Europe.

With the guide ship and its other Phantom Noble, Golden Hind, which acts as a nucleus, it expands countless small boats and will exterminate the enemy with overwhelming firepower.

Including firearms at the time of maximum deployment, his attack will outweigh all that the fleet faces in the ocean areas facing them, looking like a decisive victory for Captain Drake.

In this case, victory is the salvation of the hostages and a more unique than rare show of power.

XXX

The jewel of this small fleet is a giant Spanish galleon, while the rest of the small fleet seems to be decrepit and ghostly.

Around the fleet, precisely around the galleon, there are several dozen boats that contain hostages.

The captain of the Spanish galleon that controls the entire ghost fleet is Mystic.

"It could have been better, but the data we have acquired make it worthwhile. But one thing bothers me, as it is possible that a fleet, made up of ships made of wood, wood!, Can emerge suddenly. Submarines designed to how is pirate ships going? " Lloyd murmured, trying in vain to understand what's going on or how Mystic did it.

"One possibility, but the important thing is that Suzaku and Lancelot are fine, but what do you think Mystic has planned with the hostages?" Cecil asked, not too interested at the moment in understanding the secrets of Mystic.

"He will probably use them as a passive shield and make his escape while we are busy collecting them all.

We don't shoot them because they haven't actually done anything for them and they won't do anything. Mystic could make a speech, but that's all. "Lloyd replied, using binoculars to catch a glimpse of a lot of TV broadcasting equipment on Mystic's galleon.

XXX

The surprise expression on Cornelia's face was replaced by pure anger when she noticed the positioning of the boats and the presence of Euphemia on the galleon.

'Bold, if we try to attack them, the newly rescued hostages will be torn apart by the gunners.

It is Euphy is located a few meters from the most wanted man in Area 11, if we shoot the galleon Euphy risks being pressed in the crossfire. ' Cornelia thought, clenching her fists and teeth, hating the feeling of powerlessness with all her being.

XXX

Diethard was overwhelmed by emotions, another inexplicable event, no, a miracle made by Mystic.

Diethard when I heard someone suggest to stop the live broadcast of this event, possibly historic, I think seriously of killing his colleagues from the first to the last.

"An absurdity, stop this show before the good part even started.

I don't care that this is probably the end of my career, I have to witness this moment even if it will kill me! "Said Diethard, speaking to no one in particular.

The colleagues of this "dedicated" journalist have taken several steps away from him.

'The beginning of a new era is unfolding before my eyes.' Diethard thought, with a crazy smile on his face, continuing to film everything and broadcasting live.

XXX

A few minutes earlier.

On the Spanish galleon, Golden Hind, the lights and the rooms went on. Showing the inner world Mystic, flanked by two people, a man in blue armor (Naoto) and Kallen Kozuki, dressed in a scarlet armor worthy of a Valkyria.

Behind the white king and his two knights are six masked people dressed in white and red fantasy uniforms.

The six people are bowing slightly forward towards Mystic, with their right hands open on their hearts.

Not far from the Mystic group there is Princess Euphemia, who seems unharmed and a little afraid of being so close to terrorists, but it is understandable taking into account the long and bloody history between royalty and terrorists.

"I'm Mystic and as promised I saved the hostages!" Mystic screamed at the top of his lungs, using some magic to amplify his voice.

"All this is possible thanks to my lieutenants, Kallen Kozuki and Yukianesi with a little help from Princess Euphemia Li Britannia herself." Mystic said pointing to Naoto, Kallen and Euphy, all three were speechless for the state of attention, fortunately Naoto's helmet concealed his surprised face, while Kallen managed to maintain an image of pure professionalism.

"In an act of pure courage and altruism he voluntarily gave up his identity, risking his life for strangers.

This allowed my subordinates to have enough time to save the hostages from past glory fanatics who lost their way. "Mystic said, criticizing the JDF.

"If he didn't believe me he could see the hostages unharmed with your own eyes." Mystic announced, immediately after the cameras moved to quickly show the boats containing the live hostages and some Kusakabe soldiers tied like salami present on a bad ship gone.

The rooms got married focusing on Mystic, who is reciting a poem ...

"I am the gray storm.

They are the calamity that upsets the world.

I am the monster with a thousand faces!

Wild, indomitable, uncontrollable!

Nothing will stop me! "Mystic said, his words contain power behind them, with a pronounced letter the air becomes heavier.

In his left hand a nodachi appeared, almost seven feet (2 meters) long and with a silver blade is carved at the end, leaving the tip flat.

The handle is brown while the small hilt is golden in color.

The knob of the nodachi is thick, golden and rounded with a large opal jewel that adorns the center.

"With my eye I see the truth.

With my shield I protect the future.

With my sword I punish the wicked and defeat the heroes!

Chaos, order, balance.

I'm nothing to me! "Mystic said, his body begins to be wrapped in a golden fire-like aura, his slowly feathered white cloak is starting to come to life.

In his right hand there is a monstrous sword, 3.5 meters long and weighing 200 kg, the sword has various portions of different thickness and angle, with sections of the blade reminiscent of an ax, a razor and a saw, with spikes and a wire placed on it.

"I am the king of the wild hunt.

Get ready because for better or for worse I will fight!

The end for this old world has come!

My hunt, my battle, my war!

Start now! "Mystic said, in a solemn tone.

His white cloak has turned into a pair of wings of white fire that is enveloping him, making him look like a demon of hell or a divinity of fire.

The masked vigilante rose in flight continuing to shine like a star, his overwhelming aura continued to grow.

Even people who are following the event from the comfort of their homes can sense pure power.

Some are horrifying and tremble with fear, others enchanted by what they see and want to see more.

"Men and women of this world, run away in front of me or gather behind me.

White feathers for innocence, black feathers for darker sin. We are God's messengers and hammers, we come to deliver righteous justice. May sinners be punished! Justice be done!

We have been sent in the darkest hour of humanity, we are the order of the Paladins of Justicia! "Mystic said, planting a seed that over time will become a giant tree.

XXX

"Paladins of justice?" Cecile asked, confused at the title.

"Ironic, isn't it? Terrorists call themselves champions of justice." Lloyd commented with his characteristic smile.

XXX

"Me and my paladins do not obey anyone at all except the justice that the world deserves.

We fight for all those who do not have weapons to wield, regardless of nationality.

Kusakabe of the Japanese Liberation Front took innocent people hostage and then mercilessly executed them tonight.

Prince Clovis massacred an entire ghetto to hide his crimes.

Both attacked unarmed innocents, both were killed by me, who serves you as a lesson. It doesn't matter who you are or where you are. I will drop the sword of justice on you. "Mystic said moving his left arm, preparing to swing the nodachi.

"I've seen what this world offers, I don't have to be a genius to tell the bitter truth, this world sucks!" Mystic said, with disgust in his voice, looking down on the inner world.

"The Holy Empire of Brittany, led by an avid warmonger who enslaves entire peoples for their own dark desires, without telling anyone a valid reason why so many senseless bloodsheds started. A cancer to be eradicated.

The Chinese Federation, which represents how the statute is the only thing that matters.

Fat and old eunuchs who rule poor people through ugly force and a puppet girl locked up in her castle.

The privileged few swim in gold in their castles with a full belly without lifting a finger while honest people who break their backs working as slaves starve on the streets like dogs. Greedy pigs that need to be cut.

The European Unity, what can I say about a continent led by old politicians, who deceive young people and send them to die, all for their petty political games. Lies and false promises to be elected, once in power they will not move a finger. But in return they will talk for years and years on how to proceed while the nation burns. Liars who will be deprived of their tongues and taken to the gallows.

The inner world sucks because of evil and greedy people who see nothing but themselves.

For this reason he declared war on the inner world! "Mystic declared moving his right arm, preparing to swing his gigantic sword.

Both swords begin to light up, they seem to charge up to do something great or scary.

XXX

"We will protect the weak from those who abuse their power, we will create a future of justice for this world!

I don't care if you are women or men, young or old, rich or poor, your skin color or religion, the only thing that matters is to want to make a difference.

Create a world without war, without hatred, without inequality, without hunger.

An ideal snap is impossible, but I want a more delicate place, so that you, me and everyone we love could be happy together. A happy ending for everyone.

For this impossible dream, we, the Paladins of Justicia, will be those who judge this world!

Wherever the oppressors abuse their power to attack those who are helpless, we will appear again, no matter how powerful, how formidable our enemy can be!

Because we are not a simple terrorist group nor are we part of a simple rebellion.

People of the world, listen to my announcement!

THIS ... IS ... MYSTIC REVOLUTION! "Mystic said, raising both his swords high, ready to throw his swing.

"Whoever bones threaten, fear my power, ZEKEN!" Mystic shouted, swinging his swords, turning night into day. In that world he witnessed the power of an Anomalous Heroic Spirit.

Only one thing was certain that night, Mystic announced the birth of a new era.

It is above all, the Mystic revolution has started.

Keep on ...


End file.
